Más que mi mejor amiga
by Sauma Sakura
Summary: UA. Ella casualmente consiguió ser su asistente y con el paso del tiempo, su mano derecha hasta que se conviertió en su mejor amiga y ahí fue donde, comenzaron los problemas para ambos. SxS y TxE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

_**Más que mi mejor amiga**_

_**Capítulo I**_

_**Por Sauma Sakura**_

"Sabe de corazón, que cuando los semidioses se van, los dioses llegan". Extraña frase de Emerson que, dependiendo de tu estado de ánimo, puede o no, hacerte sentir mejor. Claro, Kinomoto Sakura, una chica sencilla de veintisiete años, graduada hace un par de años de la carrera de administración de negocios, no sabía que tanto podría afectar en su vida, esas palabras que leyó cierto día por ahí.

Sakura, como pocos la llamaban ya que, era una chica sin muchas amistades, vivía en Tokio, su cabello es castaño, que le llega un poco más abajo de los hombros, hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, agraciada figura, bien dotada pero oculta tras sus ropas desactualizadas, así es, vestía sumamente conservadora, con enaguas de corte recto hasta más abajo de las rodillas o pantalones flojos, camisas de vestir y sacos de sastre. La chica, había adquirido esta peculiar forma de vestir, debido a la falta de una madre, la cual había fallecido a los tres años de nacida la niña y luego, la falta de su padre a los quince años, ambos murieron por problemas de salud. La castaña fue criada por su hermano mayor, Kinomoto Touya, sumamente sobre protector, quien contaba con treinta y cinco años y era doctor en un Hospital en Australia, donde realizó su especialidad.

Touya, tuvo que dejar sola a su hermanita para poder pagar los estudios de la chica y pagar el departamento en donde vivieron después de haber vendido la casa que sus padres les habían heredado en Tomoeda, para pagar los estudios de Touya y salir de otras deudas. Los hermanos se veían cada tres meses o cuando les era posible ya que, Sakura había conseguido un trabajo temporal, en una compañía que se dedica a al desarrollo de proyectos tanto en Japón, Hong Kong y otros países del Oriente, la chica se dedicó a hacer las vacaciones de las secretarias de gerencia y otros departamentos por lo que, había pasado unos seis meses en la empresa Li y ya conocía el funcionamiento general del lugar.

Una vez, terminado su trabajo en el lugar, la oji verde debía empezar a buscar un trabajo estable sin embargo, no contaba con que la asistente del presidente de la compañía, una señora mayor que tenía varios años en el puesto y muchos más en la compañía, fuera a renunciar por problemas de salud, repentinamente. El departamento de recursos humanos la llamó para que realizara una pequeña entrevista ya que, ese puesto era indispensable y aunque fuera temporal, se debía llenar la vacante cuanto antes. Y ahí se encontraba la chica, frente al presidente de la sucursal en Japón, Li Shaoran, el hijo de los dueños.

Li Shaoran, joven de cabellos y ojos marrones, pectorales muy bien trabajados, de veintinueve años. Cuenta con cuatro hermanas ya casadas y con hijos, Futtie, Fummie, Sheifa y Faren, las cuales viven en Hong Hong, al igual que su madre, Li Ieran, quien dirige la empresa en ese país, viuda hace varios años. Además de sus hermanas, el joven Li cuenta con una prima, Li Meiling, quien hasta los veinte años, estuvo enamorada de él, hasta que comprendió que su primo no compartía sus sentimientos, tres años después se casó enamorada de un compañero de la universidad.

Shaoran se mudó a Japón cuando cumplió los veinte años para dirigir la compañía ubicada en la ciudad de Tokio, a petición de su madre, siempre ha sido un chico solitario, serio, reservado y noble, vive en una mansión ubicada en uno de los mejores barrios junto a su mayordomo Wei, quien, ayudó a criarlo además, de un par de empleadas. El ambarino solo cuenta con dos grandes amigos de la infancia, se conocieron en un campamento de verano en Japón, Hiragizawa Eriol y Daidoji Tomoyo, desde entonces, son mejores amigos hasta que Eriol se convirtió en uno de los pocos socios minoritarios de la empresa, por otra parte, Tomoyo trabaja para su madre en una compañía de juguetes muy reconocida y aparte, maneja una empresa de publicidad ya que, las cámaras, tanto de video como fotográficas, siempre han sido su delirio. Los trabajos que la amatista realiza son muy exclusivos, sus clientes fijos son, la empresa Li y la de su madre Sonomi.

-Su currículo no es muy amplio- le dice el joven sin mirarla.

-Mi único trabajo como secretaria ha sido el que he tenido los últimos meses aquí, señor- le contesta sinceramente la chica.

-Me comentaron que ha hecho las vacaciones de las secretarias de gerencia-.

-La mayoría han sido de gerencia señor- el chico levanta y ceja al ver con detenimiento el papel en sus manos para luego mirar a la chica que había contestado perfectamente y sin titubear, cada una de sus preguntas.

-Es graduada de administración de empresas…-.

-Así es- dijo la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Y, ¿por qué trabaja como secretaria?- le preguntó con duda el ambarino.

-Necesitaba el trabajo- contestó con simpleza la chica y agregó –y cómo puede observar, no tengo mucha experiencia, salía hace casi un año de la universidad, no podía tomar todos los bloques completos, por eso demoré en graduarme y trabajaba como mesera en una cafetería, medio tiempo-.

-Ya veo… bien, supongo que puede quedarse hoy mismo… señorita… Kinomoto- dijo el presidente colocando el papel sobre su escritorio.

-Eh… pues sí- responde un poco dudosa.

-Será temporal, veremos cómo nos funciona en estos días- le aclara el chico.

-Muy bien- le contesta la chica mientras se levanta.

-Su escritorio está afuera, asumo que no tendrá problemas con las funciones y sabe utilizar el teléfono- la oficina del presidente quedaba en el último piso, era estilo penthouse, solo se podía ingresar por medio del elevador que se tomaba en el piso anterior, el último nivel solo constaba de la recepción, la cual sería la nueva oficina de Sakura, una sala de espera, baños cerca del ascensor y la oficina de Li Shaoran. En el nivel inferior se encontraba la oficina de los socios minoritarios y en ese nivel, se encontraba el otro ascensor que comunicaba los demás edificios hasta el primer nivel y parqueos en sótano.

-Sí señor Li- le responde educadamente la oji verde.

-Necesito que me ayude con los estados financieros, debo presentarlos mañana por la mañana a mi madre, ¿podrá hacerlo?-.

-No creo tener problema, en todo caso, los estudiaré y si tengo alguna duda se lo haré saber-.

-Bien…- la respuesta de la chica lo sorprendió aun más, parecía ser eficiente, responsable y honesta, cualidades que no se encontraban muy a menudo en chicas jóvenes pero sobre todo, no se había vuelto loca por él y una idea pasó por la mente del chico… "¿podría llegar a ser mi asistente? Definitivamente la señorita Kinomoto estará a prueba en los próximos días" se dijo el chico mientras la veía salir de la oficina.

La mañana transcurrió normal, Sakura se encontraba revisando los estados financieros mientras contestaba llamadas y pensaba en un método para implementar los documentos ya que, la forma en que la señora Yamato los almacenaba era un poco, desordenada para su gusto.

-Kinomoto- escuchó la chica que su jefe la llamaba, alzó la vista para encontrarse con el ambarino en la puerta de su oficina.

-Señor-.

-Venga a mi oficina, traiga papel y lápiz… ah, pase la central a mi teléfono, esto puede tardar- la chica hizo caso a lo que su jefe le ordenó y se movilizó –siéntese- le indica mientras él hacía lo mismo.

-Sí señor-.

-Lo que le voy a dictar es para colocarlo en el resumen de los estados financieros- la chica asintió y comenzó a escribir lo que su jefe le dictó, casi una hora y media después de estar ahí, entre lo que su jefe le decía, las llamadas que debía atender tanto ella como su superior, terminaron.

-Disculpe señor Li- le dice la chica antes de levantarse para seguir con sus deberes –con respecto a los estados financieros- el chico que no se había detenido a mirarla en casi todo el rato, al escucharla hablar de los mismos estados que, ya lo estaban volviendo loco, puso toda su atención en la castaña –creo que puedo implementarlos, los machotes que la señora Yamato utilizaba están obsoletos, puedo mejorarlos considerablemente, si no le importa- le dice la chica.

-Son para mañana…- dice dudoso el chico.

-No me tomará mucho, ya los tengo hechos en el machote actual, solo sería agregarle el resumen que usted acaba de dictarme sin embargo, me gustaría presentarle un machote más innovador que agiliza el revisar y entender los mismo, básicamente es una implementación de los sistemas de registro de operaciones diarias y formulación de estados financieros, claro, si le parece- le dice la chica con simpleza, el ambarino se desconcertó un poco, sí, era eficiente, lo estaba notando, no porque se lo habían dicho, ella lo estaba probando.

-Bien, si cree que puede tenerlos listos, no tengo inconveniente en revisarlos- dijo con indiferencia.

-¡Gracias!- dijo la chica demostrando su emoción. El día siguió sin problemas, la chica realizó una llamada personal en horas de la tarde y luego siguió con su trabajo, ese día saldría un poco tarde ya que, quería terminar el trabajo de la implementación de estados para no quedarle mal a su jefe. La salida normalmente era a las cinco de la tarde, a esa hora la mayoría de las personas se iban a sus casas o a realizar diligencias personales, unos cuantos se quedaban una hora más de la usual y el edificio quedaba en manos de los guardas. Casi eran las ocho de la noche cuando Li Shaoran estaba por abandonar su oficina, él casi siempre salía a esa hora.

-¿Aun sigue aquí Kinomoto?-.

-Sí señor, estoy revisando los estados-.

-Ya los terminó…-.

-Así es, fue muy sencillo reacomodar la información y agregar otros datos que la señora Yamato tenía en uno de sus archivos- le explica la castaña.

-Bien, nos veremos mañana- le dijo el chico sin más.

-Buenas noches señor Li- y así terminó el primer día de trabajo de los castaños como equipo. La chica salió media hora después del castaño, pensaba seguir su plan original de irse a descansar a su casa pero no, había sido un buen día, habían doblado su sueldo, el cual, le ayudaría a salir de muchas deudas que tenía, su jefe no la regañó y al parecer estaba… conforme con su trabajo, debía celebrarlo y solo había alguien con quien deseaba hacerlo, su prometido Fujiwara Shinji.

Había llamado un taxi antes de bajar, esperó en el lobby junto a los guardas de seguridad y una vez que su transporte llegó, lo abordó y la direccionó al barrio de Kamura, en donde vive su novio. Quería darle una sorpresa, esta sería una gran oportunidad para su futuro, juntos. Shinji no era del agrado de Touya pero aunque, el hermano mayor no lo soportara, Sakura seguía con sus planes junto a Shinji. Llegó al humilde departamento y subió hasta el tercer nivel, estando frente a la puerta tocó. Un chico en fachas abrió lentamente.

-¿Sakura?-.

-¡Hola mi amor!- le saluda la chica con su hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunta bastante sorprendido, el susodicho estaba solo en bóxers.

-¿No me invitas a pasar? Tuve un excelente día y vengo saliendo de la oficina y quise terminar de pasarlo conti…- la chica detuvo sus palabras al escuchar un ruido dentro del lugar -¿Hay alguien contigo?- pregunta dudosa.

-¿Quién era amor?- se escucha la voz de otra mujer dentro, Sakura solo abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó estática, al igual que su corazón.

-Sakura yo puedo…- trató de decir el chico pero una mujer se apareció frente a los dos.

-¡Oh! Es tu novia…- atinó a decir la desliñada mujer que vestía un _baby-doll_ bastante vulgar.

-¿Sakura?- trató de decir el chico pero no hubo respuesta, la oji verde sentía cómo su mundo se empezaba a desmoronar de a poquito, solo pudo dar media vuelta y caminar hasta las gradas -¡Sakura, espera!- le gritaba el chico hasta que la alcanzó –Yo… no es lo que parece…- ante esas viles palabras, la castaña solo se volteó para abofetear al joven -¡No me toques! hemos terminado- atinó a decir ignorando el nudo en la garganta que sentía en ese momento para luego, tirarle el pequeño anillo que portaba como "anillo de compromiso" el cual, era simbólico y de fantasía solamente ya que, el chico no tenía como comprarle uno de verdad.

Sakura, salió del departamento y caminó hasta su departamento, había una media hora de viaje a pie pero eso no le importaba, necesitaba pensar, desahogarse, las lágrimas habían empezado a cubrir sus mejillas desde que salió de ese edificio el cual, no pensaba volver a pisar jamás. Estaba herida, muy herida, pero no podía volver con el chico que había roto su corazón y su confianza, no, eso nunca, había pisoteado su orgullo, Touya tenía razón, Shinji no le convenía, pero qué ciega había sido. Esa noche lloró hasta agotar todas las lágrimas que tenía para él, casi no durmió por lo que no le costó levantarse y ser una de las primeras personas en llegar a la oficina.

-Madrugó señorita Kinomoto- esas palabras la sacaron de su éter.

-Buenos días señor Li- el chico la miró extrañado, su rostro mostraba algo diferente al de ayer y aunque, él no solía meterse con los demás, no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Se encuentra bien?-.

-¿Eh? Sí, parece que anoche me resfrié, ya dejé en su escritorio los estados financieros para que los revise- le dijo para cambiar de tema.

-Bien- y sin más, el presidente de la empresa Li en Japón, se dirigió una vez más a su oficina para realizar su trabajo.

La mañana estaba pasando sin mayor novedad, ya había implementado su nuevo archivero y ahora se encontraba reorganizando su computador –Oficina del seño Li, Kinomoto al habla- contestó como por milésima vez la chica.

-¿Qué sucedió con Yamato?- pregunta una voz fría, de una mujer mayor.

-¿Disculpe?-.

-Yamato, la antigua asistente, ¿qué le sucedió?- vuelve a preguntar la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

-Disculpe pero, sino me dice con quien tengo el gusto, no podré darle esa información- contesta decidida la joven.

-Li, Ieran Li- contesta al otro lado la mujer.

-¡Oh! Disculpe señora Li, soy Kinomoto Sakura, reemplazo a la señora Yamato ya que, renunció por problemas de salud- explica la chica.

-Ya veo y, ¿mi hijo ya tienes listos los estados financieros?-.

-Los está revisando, anoche implementé los machotes, los anteriores los aprobó desde la tarde pero le sugerí un cambio, aun no me ha dicho que le parecieron-.

-Ya veo, ¿Se encuentra Shaoran?-.

-Sí, ya lo comunico- sin más, la castaña enlazó la llamada a la oficina del ambarino indicándole que su madre lo llamaba.

-Kinomoto, venga a mi oficina- se escuchó por el intercomunicador, la chica respondió y se dirigió al interior.

-Sí señor-.

-He revisado los estados financieros que implementó y tenía usted razón, envíeselos a mi madre y póngame copia a mí y a Hiragizawa-.

-Sí señor- dijo con un poco de ánimo.

-Los correos deberían estar en la agenda electrónica que tenía la señora Yamato-.

-Así es, ya la había revisado-.

-Bien- la chica empieza a retirarse pero cuando llega a la puerta, escucha nuevamente la voz de su jefe.

-Ah y… Kinomoto- la chica voltea a verlo para encontrarse con la mirada ambarina fija en ella -¡Felicidades! He decidido ascenderla a mi asistente personal- sin más, retornó su mirada a los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio lo cual evitó que viera la radiante sonrisa de la oji verde.

Continuará…

Espero que les guste mi nuevo fic, quisiera agradecerle a Isa que me ha apoyado tanto y es la única que sabe la idea general de esta historia y, bueno está un poco resfriada en estos días, por lo que le dedico este primer capítulo para que se recupere pronto.

El capítulo I, es una introducción general a la historia de cómo fue que empezó la relación de los castaños. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

En el capítulo anterior:

_-Ah y… Kinomoto- la chica voltea a verlo para encontrarse con la mirada ambarina fija en ella -¡Felicidades! He decidido ascenderla a mi asistente personal- sin más, retornó su mirada a los documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio lo cual evitó que viera la radiante sonrisa de la oji verde._

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo II**

Habían pasado más de ocho meses en los cuales la castaña se había convertido en la mano derecha de su jefe. Ya había superado, teóricamente, lo de su ex novio, Shinji, y no había vuelto a saber de él mas sin embargo, aun debía pagar la deuda que había contraído con el chico, un tiempo antes de terminar por el engaño, los dos habían comprado un auto para que el chico fuera taxista ya que, no tenía estudios universitarios, al dejarlo Sakura, este le endosó completita la deuda a la chica pues ella era su fiadora.

Li ya se había acostumbrado, extrañamente, a la forma de trabajar de la señorita Kinomoto y ella a la de él. Por un lado, él no le discutía la forma en que ella hacía las cosas, ya que siempre buscaba mejorarlas, ahora estaba seguro que su madre había tomado la mejor decisión al obligarlo a contratarla después de que él le había comentado cómo había implementado los informes financieros y la forma de ser de la chica y sobre todo, el que ella no fuera una sometida con él.

Además, la chica lo ayudaba a despachar a las mujeres con las que salía una noche y no más, en realidad con la mayoría de las mujeres con las que salía ya que, nunca encontraba a la adecuada, solo le servían una noche y listo, ninguna se daba a respetar, pasaban la noche con él como si llevaran una relación seria de varios meses. Otra de las formas en que ella lo ayudaba era con los recordatorios de su familia y amigos, la verdad el joven tenía mala memoria para las actividades familiares, eventos, etc y ella se encargaba de recordarle, comprarle los regalos que necesitaba, en fin, ella se encargaba de ayudarlo con todo tanto en la empresa como en lo personal, hasta lo acompañaba a comprar ropa y decirle a los sirvientes de su mansión la comida que quería que le prepararan para las noches, cuando iba a comer a su casa. Ella y Wei le organizaban y le facilitaban todo en casa.

Por otra parte, Sakura lo chineaba, sí, se podía decir de esa forma, en la oficina, le hacía mokachinos, que tanto le gustaron una vez que Tomoyo insistió en que los probara, le tenía galletitas de chocolate y gaseosas, lo acompañaba al gimnasio que había en la oficina para los empleados, aunque esto no le desagradaba, al él siempre le gustó el ejercicio y entrenarse, al ser descendiente de una familia de artes marciales, las había aprendido desde chico y ahora entrenaba con Wei los fines de semana para ponerse al corriente, después de haberlas dejado tantos años.

Por otra parte, Sakura sabía a la perfección que solo podía dejar pasar sin aviso a Eriol, a Tomoyo, y a los familiares del joven Li por lo demás, debía anunciar a cualquier otro, inclusive las novias temporales, o sea, chicas con las cuales, Shaoran salía un par de veces seguidas. Cuando el señor Li no tenía compromisos laborales, él y Sakura almorzaban juntos, ya sabían ambos, sus gustos por las comidas, y gustos particulares en general. Shaoran le había comentado levemente su situación familiar y el peso que lleva sobre sus hombros al ser el único hijo varón del clan Li, sobre él caía la responsabilidad de su madre y sus hermanas, aunque estuvieran casadas ya que, sus esposos trabajaban para las empresas Li. Sakura solamente le había mencionado pocos aspectos personales al chico, como que sus padres habían muerto y su hermano vivía en el extranjero y ahora estaba tranquilo porque ella había terminado la relación que mantuvo que un chico por un par de años y que era un poco… antisocial pero nunca entraba en detalles.

-Buenas tardes Kinomoto- saludó la amatista que acababa de llegar a la recepción.

-Buenas tardes señorita Daidoji- le saludó la castaña con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Está ocupado Shaoran?-.

-Se encuentra con el señor Hiragizawa pero puede pasar- ante esas palabras la amatista se sonrojó levemente pero la oji verde no se dio cuenta.

-Gracias, con permiso- la asistente siguió su trabajo mientras la refinada chica entraba en la oficina de su amigo.

-Hola Tomoyo, toma asiento- después de saludar a los chicos, la morena se sentó y empezó a platicar con ellos.

-Debo decir que me preocupas Shaoran-.

-¿Por qué Tomoyo?- le preguntó un poco serio el ambarino, presentía que iban a retomar la misma conversación de siempre.

-Llevas una vida muy desordenada, sales con muchas mujeres y ya estás un poco mayorcito, deberías buscar una relación seria antes de que te la impongan-.

-Sabes que estoy buscando- le aclara con un tono molesto el chico.

--Tal vez no te esfuerzas demasiado- le dice la chica, Eriol, que hasta el momento se había limitado a observar, se echó a reír ante las últimas palabras de su amiga –y tú no te rías Eriol, que andas parecido a Shaoran-.

-Lamento contradecirte mi querida Tomoyo pero yo, no salgo con modelitos siempre- le aclara el inglés.

-Es casi lo mismo- le dijo en un tono un poco diferente al que había estado usando pero ni Shaoran ni Eriol se dieron cuenta de esto.

-Como sea, ya tengo dos meses de estar en una relación seria con Kari, la chica que conocí en Italia-.

-¡Vaya! es bastante guapa, te felicito Eriol- dijo Shaoran para cambiar de tema –debes presentárnosla personalmente, solo hemos visto fotos de ella.

-Así es, en cuanto regrese del viaje lo haré- les informó Eriol.

-Bien, yo debo irme, solo quería decirles que no podré salir con ustedes hoy por la noche, se me presentó algo y ya… ya se me hace tarde- dijo levantándose rápidamente y tomando sus cosas.

-¿Estás bien Tomoyo?- le preguntó el moreno.

-Sí, nos vemos-.

-¿Segura?- le preguntó el ambarino.

-Sí, chao- dijo cerrando la puerta tras sí, suspiró profundamente, sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos, Sakura lo notó.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- le preguntó acercándose.

-Sí, debo irme- dijo con dificultad.

-No creo que sea lo adecuado, venga- y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al baño, Tomoyo simplemente se dejó llevar, la verdad necesitaba desahogarse, aunque fuera con una desconocida, bueno, un tanto desconocida, ya tenía varios meses de tratar un poco a la castaña –tenga, le extendió un vaso con agua y mientras la amatista lo bebía, cerraba la puerta –imagino que no quiere contárselos a Li y al señor Hiragizawa-.

-Así es- dijo calmándose un poco y sentándose en el sofá del baño.

-¿Puedo escucharla, si eso le hace sentir mejor?- le dijo Sakura, la verdad nunca había tenido amigas y siempre se tragaba sola sus penas y así las tenía que superar pero recordaba que su padre siempre le decía, que era bueno escuchar a las personas y ayudarlas, nunca sabías cuánto podrías aliviarlos con tan solo escuchar.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti?- le preguntó de un pronto a otro a la oji verde la cual, hizo una extraña mueca –me refiero a que, si te cuento lo que me sucede, no le dirás a los chicos...-.

-Pues claro, hasta yo que soy tan despistada, puedo darme cuenta de que no quiere que ellos sepan- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias…- suspiró otra vez -llámame Tomoyo por favor- le respondió con una media sonrisa, desde que había conocido a la castaña le había caído muy bien.

-¿Segura?-.

-Así es-.

-Entonces usted puede llamarme Sakura-.

-Gracias…- la amatista suspiró hondo nuevamente y se decidió a hablar –se que no te conozco pero de alguna forma me inspiras confianza… se nota en tu cara que eres muy amable y el hecho de que cuides a Shaoran es un alivio para Eriol y para mi-.

-No es nada, lo hago con gusto, él es un buen jefe-.

-Sí… lo que pasa es que… ahora estaba hablando con ellos y regañando a Shaoran por su vida tan desordenada y me di cuenta que… Eriol tiene dos meses de estar saliendo con una chica-.

-¿Y eso es malo?- le pregunta con calma Sakura aunque podía imaginarse a donde iba la conversación.

-Pues no, claro que no, es solo que… que…- nuevamente sentía como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-Es solo que usted no quieres que esté con nadie más que no sea usted- ante esas palabras la morena agachó la cabeza y asintió –eso no es malo, no debería sentirse culpable-.

-No… también me siento triste y… celosa…-.

-Son sentimientos normales al estar enamorada-.

-¿Enamorada? Yo… supongo que tienes razón-.

-¿Desde cuándo?- le pregunta la oji verde.

-¿Desde cuándo qué?-.

-¿Desde cuándo estás enamorada?- le preguntó con una sonrisa y la morena se sonrojó.

-Desde que se vino a vivir a Japón- la amatista empezó a relatarle cómo se habían conocido los tres en el campamento y cómo molestaban a Shaoran por ser tan serio y aparte. Le contó brevemente que el inglés venía a Japón una vez al año, al igual que él y ella visitaban a Shaoran en Hong Kong y regularmente iban a Inglaterra a visitar al moreno. También le contó la primera vez que se sintió atraída por el chico, fue cuando él se vino a terminar su carrera de administración de empresas y empezó a trabajar con Li, habían quedado de ir a comer los tres como siempre pero ese día, Shaoran tuvo un contratiempo y los dejó solos, el chico se portó sumamente caballeroso con ella y desde ese entonces ese sentimiento había crecido, unilateralmente pero había crecido. Al igual que Shaoran, Eriol nunca mantenía una relación de más de quince días pero no era tan precoz como el ambarino no obstante, ahora que le había dicho que ya tenía dos meses de estar con una misma chica, sentía pavor de perderlo sin siquiera haber luchado realmente por él.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?- le preguntó finalmente Sakura.

-Estás loca, ¿qué tal si él no siente lo mismo? Arruinaría todo…-.

-Te entiendo así que ¿prefieres amarlo y sufrir en silencio mientras tu alma se despedaza?- ¡vaya! esas palabras si le habían llegado al alma a la chica –te cuento algo pero no se lo dices a nadie…-.

-¡Claro!- dijo con una media sonrisa la morena.

-Mi hermano siempre me decía que Shinji, mi prometido y ahora mi ex novio- le aclaró –no me convenía pero mi hermano siempre ha sido muy sobre protector así que yo, luché por estar con él aunque fuera sin la aprobación de Touya, al final me di cuenta que me engañaba y aun pago las consecuencias-.

-¡Vaya! eso debe ser muy duro de superar-.

-Un poco, fue hace ocho meses pero… a lo que voy es que, yo luché por lo que creí me haría feliz, aunque al final hice lo correcto… pienso que tú, al menos, deberías declararte sin esperar a ser correspondida pero los dos merecen saber la verdad-.

-Creo que tienes razón pero…-.

-Es duro lo sé pero, no debe ser hoy mismo o mañana, puedes esperar a que termine con la chica para no sentirte culpable- le aconseja la castaña.

-Parece buena idea, lo pensaré… muchas gracias por escucharme Sakura y por darme un buen consejo-.

-Gracias a ti por dejar que te llame por tu nombre, es la primera vez que lo hago con alguien- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Presiento que seremos grandes amigas- ante esas palabras, la castaña se sorprendió y a la vez se sonrojó, Tomoyo sería su primera amiga y eso, eso la hacía inmensamente feliz. Conversaron un rato más hasta que a Tomoyo se le pasó el rojo en los ojos y le pidió a Sakura que la ayudara a salir sin ser vista.

-Parecemos chiquillas de escuela…-.

-¡Sí! no te parece emociónate- decía la amatista…

-Bien, espera aquí- Sakura salió del baño y se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, tocó la puerta y escuchó que él le daba permiso de entrar.

-¿En dónde has estado? Te estábamos buscando-.

-Lo siento, una emergencia, ¿para qué me buscaban?-.

-No sé en dónde pones mis galletas y quería que Eriol las probara -Shaoran sabía que Kinomoto le escondía las galletas para que no se las acabase de un solo-.

-¿Para eso Li?- dijo con un poco de molestia.

-El no sobrevive sin ti, debes entenderlo Kinomoto- esa fue la voz de Eriol.

-Bien, ya les traigo las galletitas y un mokachino, esperen aquí-.

-Cómo usted diga- dijo en son divertido Shaoran y Sakura dejó la oficina.

-Sí la chica no fuese tan sencilla ya te hubieras enamorado de ella amigo, te consiente demasiado y te hace sonreír, extraño en ti- decía entre risas el inglés.

-No digas tonterías y terminemos de revisar estos documentos-.

Por otra parte, Sakura ayudó a Tomoyo para que saliera sin problemas y le sirvió _"la merienda"_ a los chicos. Un par de días pasaron y Tomoyo no había vuelto por el lugar, los chicos estaban un tanto extrañados mas sin embargo, no le daban tanta importancia debido a que ella, también era una persona ocupada.

-Y si vamos al boliche- le decía Eriol al castaño mientras salía del lugar pero su conversación fue interrumpida por una escena un tanto… extraña.

-Por favor Sakura, si no lo aceptas me enojaré contigo-.

-Tomoyo, ya te dije que no es necesario- le decía mientras trataba de devolverle un regalo que la chica había colocado en su escritorio.

-Me diste un consejo genial y lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerte-.

-Ya lo hiciste, no es necesario el obsequio-.

-Sakura-.

-Tomoyo-.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó un desorientado Shaoran.

-Shaoran, dile a tu asistente que acepte mi regalo en agradecimiento, por favor-.

-Li, dile a tu amiga que no es necesario-.

-Creo que no es bueno meterse en una pelea entre mujeres- le susurró el inglés al ambarino, quien, optó por quedarse callado.

-Mira Tomoyo, las amigas, se ayudan siempre que pueden, no es necesario obsequiarles nada-.

-Tienes razón- la amatista pareció meditarlo -lo lamento Sakura pero lo escogí pensando en ti, déjatelo por favor- le dijo con ojos de cacharro tierno.

-Bien- dijo cansada la chica.

-Gracias- sonrió la amatista.

-Gracias a ti- le dijo mientras habría el obsequio encontrándose con un vestido verde oscuro, era corto, con cuello en v, parecía hecho a su medida –es demasiado, es hermoso-.

-Yo lo hice- le dijo con una sonrisa, los chicos cada vez estaban más desconcertados.

-¿Desde cuándo coses Tomoyo?- le preguntó Eriol.

-Desde siempre- dijo con simpleza.

-¿Y por qué nunca nos habías contado?- le preguntó Shaoran.

-No pensé que les interesara, oye Sakura, me cuentas como te queda, ¿sí?-.

-Claro-.

-Voy a comer, ¿me acompañas Tomoyo?- le preguntó Eriol.

-Porqué no, nos vemos- y se despidió de los castaños.

-¿Desde cuándo te tuteas con Tomoyo?- le preguntó el ambarino una vez que los morenos habían desaparecido.

-Un par de días atrás- le contestó para seguir con su trabajo.

-¿Está bien? Escuché que la ayudaste ¿por eso no había vuelto?- le dijo el chico.

-Puede ser… Al parecer que ya está mejor- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias- esas palabras sorprendieron a la castaña.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias?-.

-Tomoyo es nuestra única amiga y a parte de nosotros, creo que no confía en nadie más pero supongo, que no es lo mismo tener mejores amigos hombres a una mejor amiga- ante esas palabras la oji verde sonrió.

-Creo que tienes razón-.

-Bien- y así los dos castaños siguieron trabajando.

Un par de meses pasaron y Sakura ya conocía a las hermanas del joven Li, habían venido a visitarlo y ella tuvo que trabajar el doble porque sus hermanas y sobrinos le absorbieron en vista de que él casi nunca los iba a visitar. Ella le había tenido que decir a Touya que pospusiera el viaje puesto que su trabajo no la dejaba respirar en esos días, ya iban a cumplir un año sin verse. Sakura y Tomoyo cada vez se llevaban mejor y Eriol ya había terminado con la chica italiana pero aun así, Tomoyo no reunía el valor para confesarse.

-Buenas noches Wei- decía respetuosamente Sakura.

-Buenas noches señorita Sakura, un placer tenerla por acá, la familia está a punto de cenar, ¿desea quedarse?- y es que, los últimos días, ella visitaba constantemente la mansión Li, al menos ya se tuteaba con Wei, Shaoran le había facilitado la limosina para que estuviera a su disposición y trabajara ya fuera en la oficina o en la mansión. Las chicas Li estaban fascinadas con Sakura, la invitaban a almorzar y estaban sorprendidas de lo bien que se llevaba con su hermano.

-No gracias, solo será un momento-.

-Bien, llamaré al joven, con permiso- y se fue a llamar al chico, cinco minutos después este apareció pero era la primera vez que Sakura lo veía tan… informal, sin preocupaciones, algo llamó su atención, sus ojos, brillaban más de lo normal. Se notaba feliz aunque dijera que sus hermanas lo atosigaban.

-Lamento hacerte esperar- dijo una vez que se encontró cerca de ella.

-No te preocupes Li-.

-Y lamento hacerte venir hasta acá-.

-Al menos tengo transporte- bromeó y él sonrió.

-Vamos a cenar, mañana se irán las chicas y todo volverá a la normalidad- le dijo mientras firmaba los papeles que ella le trajo.

-Lástima, te ves más contento con todos a tu alrededor- le dijo con una sonrisa que le distrajo un poco.

-No digas tonterías Kinomoto, ¿es todo?-

-Es todo, voy a dejar esto-.

-¿No quieres quedarte a cenar?-.

-Me encantaría pero quiero descansar, paso a dejar esto a la oficina y me voy a mi casa-.

-Bien, gracias otra vez, eres la mejor- le dijo el chico.

-Sí claro, buenas noches, me despides de todos- y así se marchó.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad, excepto que ahora Sakura tenía una mejor amiga y últimamente su jefe la ponía un tanto… ¿nerviosa? Seguro eran ideas suyas, Touya la había llamado para decirle que tenía novia, una chica de nombre Mitsuki Kaho, era doctora al igual que él y trabajaban juntos al igual que su mejor amigo Tsukishiro Yukito y su esposa Nakuru. Ella y Li cada vez se llevaban mejor, ¿extraño? No, seguramente así eran las relaciones jefe-empleado…

-Kinomoto, ¿tienes planes para hoy en la noche?- salió de su oficina preguntándole.

-Eh… no señor-.

-Te invito al cine, mi cita de hoy me plantó-.

-O sea, soy tu reemplazo- le dijo entre bromas y más tranquila la oji verde.

-Podemos decir que sí- dijo riendo un poco y así, al finalizar la jornada de trabajo los dos se marcharon al cine. Shaoran dejó que la chica escogiera una comedia romántica, sabía que a ella le encantaba ir al cine, lo que no sabía era que casi nunca iba. Al salir de la sala se encontraron con Eriol y Tomoyo…

-Por eso no podían salir conmigo hoy, porque ustedes ya tenían planes- les acusó Shaoran.

-No seas así Li, déjalos, puede que no quisieran tu seria compañía el día de hoy- dijo Sakura.

-Kinomoto, ¿me está faltando al respeto?- le dijo el chico ahora sí, con "aparente molestia".

-Recuerde que ya salimos de la oficina- y los morenos se rieron, el teléfono de Shaoran comenzó a sonar y se alejó un poco para contestar, ya que, era su madre.

-¿Y eso que Shaoran y tu estén por acá?- le preguntó Eriol a Sakura.

-Su cita lo plantó y cómo no quería irse a aburrir solo a su casa, me pidió que viniéramos al cine- explicó.

-Ya veo- dijo la amatista.

-Pero madre, no cree que es… ya lo sé… es que, sí, sí tengo… ¿quién? Lo que pasa es que es un poco pronto, yo sé…- a como pudo le hizo señales a Eriol para que viniera a su lado mientras seguía discutiendo con su madre, el inglés se acercó.

-¿Ya se te pasó el enojo con Hiragizawa?-.

-Un poco, me llamó y me dijo que me había notado distante estos últimos días, me pidió que saliéramos hoy para ponernos al día, por eso no salimos con Shaoran- le explicó la chica.

-¿No le has dicho nada?- le preguntó la castaña.

-No aun no, ¿es cierto que sales de viaje?- le preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Media semana, voy a Australia a ver a mi hermano y a conocer a su novia- le dijo con una sonrisa. Mientras, el castaño sudaba frío hasta que vio esa sonrisa que, últimamente lograba tranquilizarlo.

-Pero madre, es un poco pronto además, tenemos un viaje a mediados de semana… ¿el nombre? Bien pero te advierto, no puedes publicarlo aun porque, el viaje es para que yo conozca a mi cuñado y le hablemos sobre nuestra relación- Eriol frunció el ceño, esas palabras sonaban muy comprometedoras –Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto- su madre se calló ante esas palabras, sabía que era la asistente del chico, era eficiente y a sus hijas le había agradado bastante pero… algo no calzaba –bien, pongámonos de acuerdo la otra semana, buenas noches- y finalizó la llamada para luego soltar un suspiro.

-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó Eriol.

-Estás viendo a mi prometida frente a ti- dijo con esfuerzo el chico.

-¿Kinomoto?- dijo para asegurarse el inglés.

-Kinomoto- afirmó el ambarino.

Continuará…

Notas:

Lamento el retraso, tuve algunos retrasos, mucho trabajo, un oneshot que no he podido terminar, etc. Rápidamente quiero agradecer a los que han leído la historia en especial a:

Anais-Lovely-Angel, beautifly92, isa, Tenshi of Madara-Uchiha Hikaru, Sarita Li, danny1989, LMUndine, Ayame, , lfanycka, Saku-Cullen89, nixxy hiragizawa hale, Becky radcliffe, any, Elisa Li Kinomoto, amatista1986, kept, Haruko Hinako.

A todos, gracias por sus reviews, espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

_Dedicatoria:_

_isa, te dedico este capítulo para desearte suerte en tus pruebas, yo se que puedes, ¡ánimo! _

En el capítulo anterior:

_-Pero madre, es un poco pronto además, tenemos un viaje a mediados de semana… ¿el nombre? Bien pero te advierto, no puedes publicarlo aun porque, el viaje es para que yo conozca a mi cuñado y le hablemos sobre nuestra relación- Eriol frunció el ceño, esas palabras sonaban muy comprometedoras –Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto- su madre se calló ante esas palabras, sabía que era la asistente del chico, era eficiente y a sus hijas le había agradado bastante pero… algo no calzaba –bien, pongámonos de acuerdo la otra semana, buenas noches- y finalizó la llamada para luego soltar un suspiro._

_-¿Qué fue eso?- le preguntó Eriol. _

_-Estás viendo a mi prometida frente a ti- dijo con esfuerzo el chico. _

_-¿Kinomoto?- dijo para asegurarse el inglés._

_-Kinomoto- afirmó el ambarino. _

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo III**

-Por favor Eriol, necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Tomoyo- le suplicaba el ambarino.

-Creo que es una pésima idea Shaoran- le volvía a repetir el oji azul.

-No tengo otra opción…- declaró el chico, su amigo sabía que en parte era cierto pero había algo que le intrigaba.

-Solo dime porqué la escogiste a ella-.

-Yo no… creo que… no lo sé- declaró un poco aturdido el chico –pero… cuando hablaba con mi madre… su sonrisa me desconcentró-.

-¿Te desconcertó?- repitió con duda su mejor amigo.

-Sí, ¡no! No sé, pero si lo piensas bien, Kinomoto es mi mejor amiga, me conoce bien y congeniamos perfecto, podremos engañar a mi madre un tiempo- concluyó el ambarino.

-¿Estás seguro? No será que… te enamoraste de…-.

-No seas ridículo Eriol, Kinomoto no es de mi tipo, solo nos llevamos bien, es todo- dijo sin dudar y se acercó a las chicas, el inglés se limitó a seguirlo.

-Shaoran, Eriol, le comentaba a Sakura que podíamos ir a bailar un rato- dijo alegremente Tomoyo pensando que así podría pasar un rato más con el oji azul.

-En otra ocasión Tomoyo- dijo seriamente Shaoran –debo hablar con Kinomoto algo importante, ¿nos vamos?- finalizó mirando fijamente a la oji verde.

-Parece importante…- dijo por lo bajo la castaña, Tomoyo solo se limitó a inspeccionar el rostro del castaño, algo en él le daba un mal presentimiento.

-Entonces, saldremos otro día Sakura- le dijo la morena a manera de despedida. Los chicos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes, mientras Eriol y Tomoyo se dirigían al parqueo por sus autos, éste le comentó lo sucedido.

La chica en un principio quedó sin palabras, como pocas veces suele suceder en ella sin embargo, después de analizar la situación, algo pareció agradarle.

-Ya veo, pues me encantará ayudar a Shaoran- dijo con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Te volviste loca? Acaso no estás viendo lo que el pobre, desesperado, he de aclarar; acaba de hacer- dijo un tanto preocupado -de esto nada bueno saldrá- ultimó pero ante estas palabras la morena solo sonrió un poco más.

-Es posible que tengas razón- el chico sonrió complacido al ver que la estaba haciendo reaccionar finalmente –como pueda que no la tengas, a lo mejor sucede lo contrario y Shaoran se compone, de todas formas, aunque diga que Sakura no es su tipo, nunca he visto que concuerde mejor con otra mujer- sin dejar que el chico le discutiese su idea, tomó su celular y escribió un mensaje de texto.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo el inglés sin comprender a su amiga.

-Es algo que no entenderías, ya que, nunca has estado enamorado- le dijo sin volverlo a ver mientras se encaminaba a su auto.

-Lo dices como si tu ya lo hayas estado- le dijo un poco molesto el inglés logrando que la chica se detuviera.

-El hecho de no estar con alguien no significa que no lo esté…- ante esas palabras el chico dejó su enojo atrás, su semblante se ablandó y quedó inmóvil esperando algo más –no te ha pasado por la mente que tal vez, solo tal vez, no sea correspondida- dijo mientras terminaba de subirse a su automóvil.

-Tomoyo…- susurró el chico.

-Nos veremos Eriol- y se despidió del chico con una hermosa sonrisa, aunque a él le pareció ver un poco de nostalgia.

Los castaños se dirigieron en silencio hasta el departamento de la chica, ella lo conocía muy bien y sabía, que estaba buscando las palabras para… decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

-Hemos llegado- dijo la chica aunque fuera obvio al verse frente a su edificio.

-Sí- dijo sumido en sus pensamientos el chico.

-Li- le llamó la castaña.

-¿Sí?- volvió a repetir el chico nuevamente pero con un poco de incertidumbre.

-Dijiste que teníamos que hablar, no lo alargues más, sabes, tengo un poco de sueño- le dijo en forma chistosa la chica para darle valor a su jefe.

-Sí, lo siento, lo que pasa es que, necesito de tu ayuda- fueron sus sinceras palabras.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo, solo pídelo- le dijo la castaña con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Es que, es algo personal- dijo casi en un susurro el castaño, la chica lo miró por un tiempo de forma seria hasta que volvió a sonreír de una forma gratificante.

-Me alegra que confíes en mi- le hizo la observación la chica sin saber en qué se estaba metiendo.

-Gracias pero, no creo que te agrade lo que te voy a pedir- dijo con pesadez el chico a lo que ella solo mostró una cara de confusión.

Lo siguiente que sucedió confundió aun más a la castaña, el chico que tenía a su lado, de un pronto a otro tomó sus manos y empezó a relatarle la historia de su infancia, desde que era consciente de su vida recordaba haber sido educado para ser el jefe de la familia Li, no obstante, su madre no era tan exigente al estar aun presente su padre. Años después, este enfermó hasta que murió, un día después fue su entierro y al siguiente él ya estaba compartiendo su tiempo entre la escuela y las empresas Li, su madre, era sumamente recta al igual que severa para con él además, no había día que no le recordara que él era el responsable por ella y sus hermanas, una vez que cumplió la mayoría de edad, tomó definitivamente las riendas de los negocios hasta que encontró un pequeño escape, este fue sugerido por Eriol y Tomoyo ya que, desde siempre lo habían comprendido y apoyado, después de solucionar los problemas con su prima Li Meiling y aclararle que ellos no eran el uno para el otro y más aún porque ella nunca había sido correspondida, convenció a su madre de terminar de estudiar en Japón en donde se encontraba una de sus empresas más valiosas.

Con el paso de los años, la mayoría de las operaciones fuertes se desempeñaban desde esa sucursal relejando un poco la de Hong Kong, al haber entrenado a sus dos primeros cuñados y estando su madre ahí, era evidente que la decisión más estratégica era enviar al presidente de la compañía a trabajar en la mina de oro y por ende, recibir una mejor educación, su madre no titubeó en dejarlo marchar, no sin antes prometerle un par de cosas que hasta ahora, no había logrado cumplir al pie de la letra, en especial la que a su madre más le interesa.

Al marcharse entre las cosas prometidas, estaba el visitarlos constantemente, pero con costo lograba hacerlo un par de veces al año y solo por festividades. Le prometió también, ser responsable al igual que su padre y no esconderle ningún problema relacionado con la empresa, esto lo había cumplido al pie de la letra. Una de las promesas extrañas fue, el nunca dejar de ser amigo de Hiragizawa y Daidoji. Él supuso que ella sabía que sus dos grandes amigos lo hacían relativamente feliz y un poco… normal comparado con el resto de seres humanos.

Para el castaño, el irse de Hong Kong solo significaba algo, aunque fuera por un tiempo limitado, significaba libertad, una de la que fue limitado desde su infancia y ahí fue, donde los dolores de cabeza de su madre empezaron, al salir en las noticias, del espectáculo en su mayoría, ya que, él se veía rodeado de modelos, en su mayoría, esto fue una decepción para la señora Li y sus hijas, sabían que así el chico lobo nunca encontraría la felicidad y por eso, su madre la había impuesto antes de dejar Hong Kong, una última cláusula.

_-No lo olvides Shaoran- le dijo con voz firme Li Ieran –si para los treinta años no te has casado aun, yo escogeré a tu futura esposa, espero que antes de que cumplas los veintinueve, me presentes a tu prometida para empezar con los preparativos- le __había dicho, él solo asintió como buen hijo que era. _

Esas palabras siempre aparecían en sus pesadillas, él no quería que le impusieran una chica y menos casarse con una desconocida. Años después, la señora Li, ante el comportamiento de su hijo, empezó a buscar opciones ya que, su sobrina Li Meiling, estaba ya casada. Una vez elegida la que ella creía, calificar como la futura señora Li, se lo comunicó a su hijo, esto fue hace dos años y por supuesto estuvo en desacuerdo con la elección, tomando en cuenta que conocía a Ishida Inoue y tanto su familia como ella, no eran del agrado del ambarino, eran ricos pero, no honrados y ella, ella solo estaba interesada en subir su nivel social, acosta de cualquier sacrificio.

_-Lo prometiste Shaoran- recordaba que le había dicho su madre –si no tienes elegida a tu futura esposa dentro de dos años, yo escogeré por ti y he escogido a __Ishida, ya todo está arreglado-._

-El problema no es encontrar una futura esposa en este momento- le dijo el chico después de relatarle todo lo anterior a la castaña.

-No creo que lo sea, sales hasta con tres chicas diferentes en la semana- le dijo un tanto irónica la oji verde.

-Lo sé- dijo autosuficiente –el verdadero problema es encontrar a la adecuada, aun no lo he hecho y ya se me acabó el tiempo- le dijo con pesar el chico –además, mi madre ya tiene el nombre de mi futura esposa- dijo con una voz un tanto, quebradiza.

-La tal Ishida…- dijo con duda la oji verde ya que, sentía que no era de ella de quien su jefe le estaba hablando, en ese momento el celular del ambarino recibió un mensaje de texto, él lo leyó y su rostro dibujó una media sonrisa.

_-¡Cuentas conmigo!- _era el mensaje de Tomoyo, por lo que sintió un poco de apoyo y por ende, la confianza que necesitaba para continuar.

-No… le di el nombre de alguien que ella aun no conoce- le dijo el chico enfrentándole directamente esta vez.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- ella se soltó del agarre del amarino -Estás loco Li, cómo pudiste inventar un nombre solo para salir del paso, ¿ahora cómo piensas encontrar a esta chica inexistente y…?- Sakura se calló de un momento a otro al sentir los dedos de su jefe sobre sus labios, su respiración también se detuvo y un extraño nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo hasta que escuchó la voz del ambarino.

-Es que, el nombre de la chica existe de hecho, el problema es convencerla de que me ayude aunque sea un tiempo mientras yo encuentro a mi media naranja- lo último lo dijo de forma sarcástica, ella solo se limitó a verlo sorprendida.

-¿Y quién es la chica? Acaso es… Tomoyo- dijo un poco con un poco de duda.

-No, mi madre sabe que por ella solo siento amistad, no funcionaría-.

-Entonces…-.

-Es mi mejor amiga, creo- la mirada del ambarino siguió firme en la mirada de ojos verde.

-¿Tomoyo no es tu mejor amiga?-.

-No, lo fue por bastante tiempo y confío plenamente en ella, de hecho, me acaba de escribir un mensaje en el cual, cuento con su ayuda- la chica solo se limitó a escucharlo –pero Tomoyo fue suplantada por otra chica, una que se preocupa constantemente por mí, está de forma desinteresada conmigo, sabe todos mis gustos, me conoce muy bien, y es mi mano derecha, en ella confío plenamente porque sé que, solo busca mi bienestar- Sakura sentía como dejaba de respirar lentamente, ella era un poco despistada pero no era para tanto –está conmigo prácticamente a diario, al punto que, hasta para comprar una camisa, necesito de su opinión- se detuvo al ver que la chica estaba blanca como un papel y sus últimas palabras le causaron un poco de gracia.

-¿Tu madre… tu madre piensa que tu… que tu y yo…?- aun no podía hablar con claridad, su rostro mostraba confusión y él solo asentía.

-Sí, solo tú me conoces Kinomoto, solo tú…-.

-Pero Li, estás loco, yo no, no estoy a la altura de…-.

-No digas eso, tú, eres quien mejor me conoce, es cierto que entre nosotros solo hay una amistad pero Sakura, te lo ruego yo, yo no, no quiero casarme a la fuerza- ante estas palabras por parte del ambarino, Sakura sintió un vacío en su interior, eso era lo que ella menos deseaba –por favor, ayúdame un tiempo, mientras encuentro a alguien-.

-¿Me llamaste por mi nombre?- le preguntó la chica un poco desconcertada.

-Eh… yo… lo siento no me…-.

-No, no te disculpes, me siento feliz que lo hayas hecho- y finalmente sonrió –parece que estamos en un problema, eres un tanto atrevido al meternos en esto sin consultarme…- suspiró largamente -no veo otra salida más que, ayudarte pero…-.

-Pero…-.

-Mi hermano…- le dijo con un dejo de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, mi madre ya está enterada de esto, le dije que no hiciera público nuestro compromiso hasta que se lo comunicáramos a tu hermano- una ceja se levantó en el rostro de la chica –tengo pensado viajar pasado mañana contigo a Australia, de paso ir a una reunión de negocios, y explicarle entre los dos la situación, si te parece-.

-Bien, gracias, de una vez te digo que no le vas a agradar a mi mejor, de hecho, aun no le agradas- le dijo con franqueza la oji verde.

-Aun no me conoce…- le dijo extrañado el ambarino.

-Y por eso te tiene desconfianza ahora con esto… creo que será peor-.

-Bueno, eso no importa, a quien hay que engañar es a mi familia, dudo que se vayan a conocer-.

-En eso tienes razón-.

-Otra cosa, tu ex novio…-.

-No lo he vuelto a ver, creo que no será problema- le dijo la castaña.

-Entonces, no tienen ningún vínculo ni nada-.

-Bueno, define vínculo- le pidió la chica, él la miró un tanto preocupado.

-Me refiero vínculos sentimentales y/o profesionales- le aclaró.

-Sentimentales no, por ambas partes y profesionales… podría decirse que sí- ante esto él la miró con desconfianza y la obligó a continuar –antes de que termináramos, habíamos comprado un auto, como él no tuvo posibilidades de estudiar, decidimos que sería taxista, al terminar, la deuda del auto me tocó a mí, el auto está a su nombre pero el préstamo, al mío- le explicó ella.

-Ya veo, eso no seguirá siendo un problema- ella lo miró con desconfianza esta vez –no te preocupes-.

-No se lo digas a mi hermano, él solo sabe que sigo pagando el apartamento y que cree que ya terminé de pagar los estudios ya que, cuando estaba terminando su especialidad, casi no podía enviarme dinero, y por ende lo he hecho pensar que tengo solvencia económica, es por eso que no está tan preocupado porque sabe que tengo un buen trabajo- le confesó la chica.

-¿Pagas todo eso con tu sueldo? ¿Por qué nunca me lo habías contado?- le reclamó el ambarino.

-Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a tener amigos, y todo he tenido que superarlo por mi cuenta, bueno, es tarde, será mejor que suba, buenas noches-.

-Gracias por todo, buenas noches…. Sakura- ella sonrió.

-¡Que descanses… Shaoran!- esta vez fue él quien sonrió.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir tranquilamente, en cuestión de minutos se habían comprometido, desde el fondo de sus corazones deseaban no arruinar las cosas de alguna u otra manera. La mañana llegó rápidamente, Sakura ya estaba lista para irse a trabajar, después de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, salió de su departamento para toparse con una extraña sorpresa.

-¡Aceptó!- dijo bastante sorprendido el chico inglés.

-Sí, aunque casi me mata, solo lo hace por ayudarme, siento que casi le supliqué- declaró el ambarino.

-Pues era lo mínimo, lo que le estás pidiendo es absurdo-.

-Lo sé y es por eso que necesito que me ayudes con algo aprovechando que no está-.

-¿De qué se trata Shaoran?-.

-Tiene dos deudas, la de los estudios y un auto que le compró al ex novio-.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con ellas?-.

-Creo que lo mejor sería cancelarlas, lo antes posible, estoy seguro que mi madre comenzará a mover sus influencias para investigarla-.

-Entonces, las cancelo sin dejar rastros- le dijo el oji azul.

-Sí, también, averigua como está lo de su apartamento, no me dijo si es rentado o propio-.

-Bien, me retiro entonces-.

-Eriol- el oji azul lo volvió a ver –gracias amigo.

-Amigo, no tienes por qué darlas, para eso estamos, aunque sabes que no estoy de acuerdo-.

-Lo sé, por eso te doy las gracias- dijo sinceramente el ambarino.

-Solo espero que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado-.

-Yo también-.

-Otra cosa- el ambarino fijó su vista en su amigo –creo que sé el porqué Tomoyo estuvo distanciada un tiempo-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-Mal de amores, al parecer, no es correspondida- dijo con un dejo de tristeza, el que su amiga sufriera en silencio le daba pesar al inglés.

-Con que era eso, bueno, no te preocupes, se desahogó con Sakura-.

-¿Con ella?- preguntó extrañado.

-A veces las chicas ocupaban de chicas para hablar de estas cosas- el inglés comprendió a la perfección –no te preocupes, Sakura me dijo que ya se estaba recuperando-.

-Me alegro… me pregunto ¿cómo les estará yendo?-.

-Pero Tomoyo, ya te dije que no era necesario además, mira la hora-.

-Y yo te dije que fue una orden de Shaoran, el que seas su novia no significa que haya dejado de ser tu jefe-.

-Pero… pero…-.

-Diviértete, estamos de compras, Shaoran me recalcó que no escatimáramos en gastos- le dijo riendo siniestramente.

-Tomoyo…- le decía la castaña mientras seguía siendo arrastrada al centro comercial.

-Tú no te preocupes, quedarás como una reina, serás la futura señora Li, no lo olvides- la castaña la miraba con terror, Tomoyo parecía transformase en una adicta de la moda con cada paso que daban por los pasillos del centro comercial.

Continuará…

Notas:

Primero, lamento el retraso, lo usual de siempre, exceso de trabajo y falta de inspiración. Además esta semana empecé a ver Bleach y pues, llevo 43 capítulos apenas .

Agradecimientos:

Sarita Li, MUndine, iitah-TxE-, JLi-Kinoli, puasluoma, Kendrix astrix, , maring, Becky radcliffe, beautifly92, Haruko Hinako, amatista1986, Usagi bombon, danny1989, Anais-Lovely-Angel.

ELIE: muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, espero no decepcionarte con los siguientes capítulos y historias.

Melón: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que tu guste este fic y La Fuerza del destino, espero te haya gustado el capítulo 8 y pues, el 9 espero terminarlo mañana.

isa: gracias a ti amiga, por apoyarme siempre. Besos y un abrazo, te cuidas.

isabel: gracias por la observación, pienso lo mismo y me alegra que te guste.

Rosh bernal : muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, espero que tu pregunta se haya contestado en este cap, jiji, y pues sí, cada vez se pone mejor, besos, cuídate.

Dania_Li: viste, se comprometieron y ella ni sabía, jaja, muchas gracias por tus comentarios y me alegra mucho que te guste mi forma de expresarme y por sobre todo el fic.

km!: muchas gracias, me alegro que tu guste el fic. Cuídate tú también y nos estamos leyendo.

Elisa Li Kinomoto: ¡qué bueno que te ha gustado el fic! Y pues en honor a la verdad, a mí también me encantó en lo que quedó el capítulo anterior. Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.

Tenshi of Madara-Uchiha Hikaru: ¡hola Lu! Gracias por tu review Lu-can, de verdad, es tan importante tu opinión y pues, si te gusta el fic me hace muy feliz. ¡Gracias amiga!

lfanycka : qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior, lamento la demora y espero que este haya sido de tu agrado.

any: muchas gracias por tus comentarios, de verdad, me halagas, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

LoReNa: me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

_Dedicatoria:_

_A isa, por su gran idea y ayuda a la inspiración, gracias amiga, ¡TQM!_

En el capítulo anterior:

_-Diviértete, estamos de compras, Shaoran me recalcó que no escatimáramos en gastos- le dijo riendo siniestramente. _

_-Tomoyo…- le decía la castaña mientras seguía siendo arrastrada al centro comercial._

_-Tú no te preocupes, quedarás como una reina, serás la futura señora Li, no lo olvides- la castaña la miraba con terror, Tomoyo parecía transformase en una adicta de la moda con cada paso que daban por los pasillos del centro comercial._

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo IV**

-Veamos- decía la amatista mientras tomaba café con su nueva amiga, se habían pasado de compras casi toda la mañana y apenas si habían almorzado –tenemos ropa interior, ropa de trabajo, casual, para fiesta, para deportes, zapatos para toda ocasión que combinan con carteras y fajas-.

-Así es, a tu auto no le cabe nada más- le dijo Sakura en forma reprobatoria, Tomoyo se había excedido con las compras, a su parecer.

-Tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa –también compramos bisutería y el maquillaje, ¿te pasa por la mente algo que nos falte?- le preguntó aparentando ingenuidad.

-No, no lo creo Tomoyo, ya es demasiado- dijo un poco exasperada la chica, prácticamente habían pasado todo el día en el centro comercial y no había ido a trabajar.

-Recuerda que estamos hablando de Li Ieran, no de cualquier suegra- le regañó la morena.

-Lo siento, tienes razón- dijo pensativa.

-Ya te hiciste el facial…-.

-Al igual que tú- le dijo la oji verde.

-Sí, estuvo divertido, ¿verdad?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nunca me había hecho uno… digamos que fue… relajante-.

-Bien, ya compramos una maleta creo que, solo te hace falta el salón, la cita es en diez minutos-.

-¿Cita? ¿Salón? ¿De qué hablas Tomoyo?- preguntó con temor la castaña, había comprobado que su nueva y única amiga era una compradora compulsiva, era divertido y a la vez sofocante, ver cómo la amatista cambiaba de opinión y exigía a la chica probarse infinidad de vestimentas, también era gratificante verla sonreír cuando algo que ella había escogido le agradaba.

-Debes cambiar ese corte, hacerte el manicure y pedicure, con eso estaríamos, creo- dijo pensativa.

Ambas chicas llegaron al salón de ese mismo centro comercial, al parecer Tomoyo lo frecuentaba pues, la saludaron muy cordialmente al ingresar.

-Señorita Daidoji- le dijo el estilista, al parecer, un chico joven, aparentemente _gay_ –lamento que le pudiera dar cita hasta esta hora, pero su llamada de hoy en la mañana fue tan repentina, tuvimos que apurarnos para lograr atender a su amiga- le explicó el joven de nombre Hisa.

-Muchas gracias por hacer el esfuerzo Hisa, significa mucho para mí- le contestó la morena mientras se sentaba y tomaba una revista.

-¿Ella es la chica?- le dijo con asombro.

-Así es, Sakura, él el Hisa, mi estilista- le dijo a su amiga –Hisa, mi mejor amiga, Kinomoto Sakura-.

-Un placer- dijo la oji verde haciendo una reverencia.

-Igual señorita Kinomoto, le prometo que en mis manos quedará tan hermosa como la señorita Daidoji-.

-Eh… gracias, creo-.

-No te preocupes Sakura, confío plenamente en él- mientras se levantaba de su asiento con la revista –su cabello no es muy largo, me gusta este corte- le decía la morena al joven mientras le enseñaba un corte que se disminuía de las orejas hacia abajo en forma de picos, conservando el mismo largo, por debajo de los hombros, la pava quedaba a la altura de sus orejas.

-Excelente elección señorita, veo que ya se hizo el facial, procedo con la depilación, como es lo usual…-.

-Sí, tú sabes, paquete total, regreso en un par de horas-.

-¿A dónde vas Tomoyo?- preguntó temerosa la joven de ojos verdes.

-A tu casa, a dejar todo-.

-Pero… pero…-.

-No te preocupes, vuelvo al rato, diviértete- y desapareció dejando a Sakura en las manos del chico.

Tomoyo se dirigió junto con un camión, al apartamento de Sakura, debía re decorar el lugar por si la suegra de la chica la visitaba. Tomó toda la ropa vieja de Sakura y casi en su totalidad la dobló para guardarla en cajas y regalarla, claro, esperaría a que Sakura lo aprobara. Las guardaespaldas de la amatista le ayudaban. Trajo un par de manteles para la pequeña mesa de cuatro personas que la castaña poseía, una alfombra pequeña para el recibidor, cortinas nuevas, tanto para los dos cuartos como para la sala y la cocina, acomodaron la ropa nueva, compraron utensilios de cocina, desde una vajilla nueva hasta vasos y cucharones, todo lo guardaban ya que, no sabían si estas cosas tenían algún significado para la chica. Un par de cuadros nuevos y adornos modernos fueron parte de lo que la amatista compró para decorar el lugar.

Ya casi era hora de recoger a la chica, todo estaba en orden por lo que la amatista se dirigía una vez más al centro comercial. Shaoran se había comunicado con ella varias veces en el día para estar al tanto con los avances, los chicos nunca comprenderían porque las mujeres nos tardamos tanto en arreglarnos y más, cuando hay que hacer un _cambio de look _ total. Sakura tenía la ventaja de tener una hermosa figura, oculta siempre por sus fachas. Y ahí estaban, en el auto, estacionado en el sótano de empresa Li.

-No quiero salir Tomoyo-.

-Pero si estás divina Sakura, vamos, Shaoran está enojado porque hemos tardado tanto-.

-¿En serio?- le preguntó temerosa, eran casi las cinco de la tarde, Shaoran podía despedirla por haberse tomado todo el día "libre" –vamos- y ante una sonrisa de la amatista, las dos chicas se encaminaron a la oficina del señor Li.

-Todo listo Shaoran- entró diciendo Eriol.

-¿Listo?- le preguntó el chico sin saber a qué se refería su amigo.

-Así es, mira, pagué la deuda del auto del ex novio de tu futura esposa- dijo con gracia el chico inglés –no era tan alta, en realidad es un auto barato, lo que pasa es que los intereses eran muy altos-.

-Ya veo-.

-Aquí está el comprobante con todo desglosado-.

-Gracias y ¿lo de los estudios?-.

-Casi estaba pago, le quedaban tres cuotas, ya están pagas, aquí tienes la letra y los comprobantes-.

-Bien- le dijo mientras recibía los documentos para estudiarlos.

-Con respecto al apartamento- el ambarino lo volvió a ver para prestarle atención –está a su nombre y de su hermano, supongo, pero lo hipotecó para pagar unos cursos de idiomas, tenía las cuotas al día, pero le faltaba un año para acabar de terminarlas, ya están pagas-.

-Eres el mejor Eriol- le dijo mientras recibía los papeles de las mismas.

-Lo sé, también me aseguraron que tu madre no sabrá de esto, por suerte, de los bancos que utilizó Kinomoto, los gerentes son buenos amigos míos-.

-Gracias-.

-¿Y las chicas?-.

-Tomoyo me escribió hace un rato, que ya venían para acá, me dijo que compraron todo, estuvieron en un spa y un salón, que le re decoró el apartamento, en fin, lo usual en Tomoyo-.

-Supongo que no tardarán, aunque no hay mucho que hacerle a Kinomoto, no tiene arreglo- dijo el inglés y al terminar escuchó unos golpes en la puerta –pase-.

-Hola chicos- dijo radiante la amatista.

-Y bien Tomoyo, ¿has acabado con mi prometida?- le dijo con gracia el castaño.

-Así es, ¿quieres verla?-.

-Hemos esperado todo el día- dijo sarcástico Eriol.

-Bien, pasa Sakura-.

La amatista se retiró de la puerta dejando espacio para que su amiga ingresara. Eriol y Shaoran se levantaron de sus asientos al verla, esa no era Sakura, definitivamente no era la Sakura que vieron el día anterior.

La chica que entraba por esa puerta vestía una enagua por la mitad del muslo, plegada, color gris claro, con una blusa rosa pálido mangua larga de botones al frente, ceñida a su pecho, un saco de la misma tela de la enagua, con zapatillas altas, torneando más sus largas piernas, color negro, un bolso tamaño mediano, negro. Su cabello, suelto, brillante, sedoso. Un par de bocas estaban abiertas, sin decir nada, observando de arriba abajo a una avergonzada chica. Por otro lado, una cara de satisfacción se veía en la amatista.

-Luego me das las gracias Shaoran, cuando recuperes el habla- esto último le dijo un poco más bajo sin embargo, ambos chicos reaccionaron ante el comentario –Sakura, hice unos cambios en tu casa, dejé unas cajas para que te deshagas de lo que quieras, ropa vieja y otras cosas que dejé en tu sala, bueno, debo irme, ¿me acompañas Eriol?-.

-¿Eh? Sí, permiso, te favoreció el cambio Kinomoto-.

-Gracias señor Hiragizawa- le dijo la castaña mientras realizaba una reverencia.

-¡Vaya! Sakura yo…-.

-No sabía que te disgustara mi forma de vestir- le dijo la chica.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que…-.

-Sí lo sé, tu madre- dijo en un suspiro y él solo asintió -¿y bien? ¿No vas a decirme que tal quedé?- le dijo con una sonrisa que solo logró que el chico se sonrojara.

-Hermosa, no sabía que, es que, tú…- la chica sonreía ante los trabalenguas que su jefe le estaba proporcionando –te ves diferente, eres muy hermosa, no es que ante son lo fueras- dijo al ver que estaba metiendo la pata.

-Lo sé, antes vestía como una viejilla y no me arreglaba, supongo que fue la falta de madre y tener un hermano muy celoso- el chico respiró tranquilamente.

-Te ves muy hermosa, te favoreció el cambio, me gusta mucho como quedó tu cabello-.

-Gracias-.

-Vamos, te llevo a tu casa- así los dos chicos salieron de la oficina, a su paso, las miradas se enfocaban en ambos castaños, en Li Shaoran era algo sumamente común y más sí se encontraba acompañado de una hermosa mujer. Para Sakura pues, esto no era nada normal. Aunque siempre andaba con el joven Li, las miradas nunca habían sido para ellas, ahora esas mismas miradas no dejaban de acosarla.

El ambarino se dio cuenta de esto y analizando la situación, actuó de forma rápida. Uno de sus brazos como que, tomó vida propia y se aferró a la cintura de la chica que caminaba a su lado. La oji verde se paralizó ante el acto, su respiración se vio afectada y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Tranquila- le susurró el chico ante la reacción de su ahora novia –recuerda que debemos hacer creer a todos que estamos saliendo, mi madre hará sus averiguaciones-.

-Es verdad, lo siento, me asustaste Li- le dijo la chica un poco más calmada.

-Shaoran- le recordó.

-Lo siento, aun no me acostumbro- él sonrió y tomaron el elevador hacia el sótano sin embargo, hicieron una parada en el lobby y se dirigieron a la recepción.

-Señorita Fujiwara, la señorita Kinomoto y yo estaremos de viaje lo que resta de la semana, necesitamos que tome todos los recados.

-Sí señor Li- dijo obediente la chica y mirando de reojo a la acompañante del jefe.

-Fujiwara, cancelé todas las citas del señor Li por lo que no debería de venir nadie a buscarlo- la chica la miró un tanto extrañada y trataba de reconocer la voz de la chica y fue hasta que vio sus ojos verdes, tan característicos de la asistente personal del dueño de la empresa, que logró reconocerla.

-Eh… sí, señorita… Kino… moto- la oji verde sonrió.

-Gracias, nos vamos Shaoran- el chico solo asintió y al dirigirse nuevamente al elevador la volvió a tomar por la cintura ante la atónita mirada de la recepcionista.

-No hay duda que mañana toda la empresa sabrá de "lo nuestro"- le dijo la chica haciendo la seña de comillas con sus dedos una vez que las puertas del elevador se cerraron y mientras se soltaba del agarre del castaño.

-Es la idea querida Sakura- sin más preámbulos se dirigieron al departamento de la chica, aun les quedaba una última conversación pendiente por lo que él, le sugirió que subieran y de paso, ponerse de acuerdo en ciertos detalles mientras observaban la decoración que Tomoyo había realizado.

-Te advierto que mi departamento es pequeño, dos habitaciones, baño, cocina, sala y cuarto de pilas, nos se compara con tu mansión- le dijo la chica mientras estaban parados en la puerta.

-No te preocupes por eso- ambos chicos entraron después de un suspiro largo de la castaña y lo que vieron, los dejó sin aliento.

La oji verde entró lentamente mirando hacia todas las direcciones posibles de su hogar, el chico seguía parado en el umbral del lugar.

-Lo siento- le dijo el chico desde la puerta.

-Pero… pero…- las palabras no le salían, es más, no sabía ni qué decir.

-Es obra de Tomoyo, ella es así, lo lamento, le di mucha libertad- declaró el chico.

-Li, ¿cómo voy a pagar todo esto?-.

-Ah, por eso no te preocupes, es un regalo de mi parte para compensar en lo que te metí además, es muy probable que mi madre te haga una visita-.

-Ya veo- dijo un poco desconcertada la chica, su voz estaba un poco apagada.

-¿Estás molesta?- le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí.

-No, es solo que, ser tu prometida implica muchos requisitos-.

-Lo siento- le dijo sinceramente.

-¿Debo deshacerme de todo lo mío?-.

-No, lamento si me tomé muchas atribuciones que no me corresponden-.

-No te preocupes, es solo que, muchas de estas cosas tienen un valor sentimental para mí, son de mis padres-.

-Tomoyo lo imaginó, es por eso que te dejó todo aquí, puedes cambiarlo si quieres-.

-No, lo guardaré en las cajas que Tomoyo dejó acá, de igual forma, ya todo está muy viejo y puede dañarse-.

-Te ayudo- los dos se pusieron a guardar cortinas, ropa, menaje, adornos y demás que la amatista asumió no era necesario. Mientras guardaban todo, la chica recordaba y le contaba historias que algunas de las cosas viejas, le traían a la mente, él solo sonreía ante las mismas ya que, se dio cuenta que, los padres que tuvo la chica, fueron sumamente amorosos, muy al contrario de los suyos.

-Ya te advertí de mi hermano, ¿cierto?-.

-Sí, ya lo hiciste, deja de preocuparte por eso- le dijo el chico mientras recibía una taza de té que la chica le había ofrecido después de ordenar todo –debo hacerte una confesión.

-¿Confesión?- le preguntó ella de forma graciosa.

-Es que, creo que debí consultarlo contigo antes, ahora veo que fue mala idea-.

-¿De qué hablas Shaoran?-.

-Mandé a cancelar tus deudas…- le dijo sin preámbulos.

-¿Qué hiciste qué?- le preguntó en tono molesto.

-Lo siento, es que, si mi madre se entera…-.

-No tienes derecho a meterte tanto en mi vida, pudiste consultarlo antes- le reclamó molesta la chica.

-Lo sé, lo siento, es que yo…- tartamudeaba sin encontrar las palabras correctas el chico.

-No sé cómo voy a hacer para pagarte todo- murmuró la oji verde.

-Eso no es necesario, me molestaré si piensas en hacerlo, la que me está ayudando eres tú- le dijo el chico.

-Ah no, eso sí que no Li, yo no te ayudé para que me sacaras de deudas- le dijo un poco más molesta.

-Yo no dije eso, pero no te voy a permitir que me pagues nada, yo te metí en esto, es lo menos que puedo hacer-.

-Pero yo no te pedí…- trató de decir la castaña pero el chico se lo impidió.

-Lo sé, es por mi madre, así tendremos menos problemas, en serio, por favor Sakura déjalo así y llámame por mi nombre, sí- la chica suspiró, conocía muy bien lo obstinado que era su jefe.

-Bien- dijo sabiendo que esa batalla la tenía perdida.

-Paso mañana por ti temprano, es un viaje de más de diez horas-.

-Lo sé-.

-Buenas noches Sakura, muchas gracias por todo- le dijo el chico nuevamente desde el umbral de la puerta del departamento-.

-No es nada, de verdad, Shaoran- el chico sonrió y sin explicación alguna, ni para el mismo, colocó una de sus manos en una de las mejillas de la chica, la atrajo hacia él y le besó la otra mejilla.

-Gracias, en verdad- le susurró, ella solo asintió mientras el ambarino se retiraba, las mejillas de la chica volvían a teñirse sin razón alguna para ella y su respiración se dificultaba, otra vez, dos veces en un mismo día, se estaba metiendo en problemas, eso era seguro.

La noche pasó rápidamente mientras los chicos empacaban sus maletas, a la mañana siguiente, el chico pasó por su nueva y única novia formal, se dirigieron al aeropuerto en la limosina de la familia Li, conducida por Wei. El anciano los acompañó hasta la sala de espera para luego despedirlos una vez que anunciaron el vuelo.

El ambarino había hacho arreglos para cambiar el pasaje de la chica de clase turística a clase ejecutiva, el vuelo era un viaje largo, esa era una de las pocas razones, y el alto costo, por las que los hermanos no se visitaban frecuentemente. Al arribar a Sydney, Australia y luego de recoger sus maletas y chequearse, la oji verde pudo observar a su hermano en la salida, esperándola. La chica salió corriendo a abrazarse y saludar a su hermano que desde hace casi un año, no veía, él chico no la había reconocido. El día anterior apenas pudo informarle que su jefe la acompañaría pero, no pudo decirle que este se quedaría en casa con ellos.

-Ya deben de haber llegado- comenta el oji azul a su mejor amiga mientras tomaban un helado en un parque cerca de la oficina del chico.

-Así es- le responde la chica mientras lamía su cono –quedó muy hermosa Sakura ¿verdad?-.

-Definitivamente, quedé sin palabras-.

-Shaoran, ¿te comentó algo anoche?-.

-Sí, me llamó, la fue a dejar al departamento, me dijo que, lo había dejado paralizado cuando entró-.

-¿En serio?- le dijo emocionada y esbozando una sonrisa.

-Sí pero no te hagas ilusiones señorita, me dijo que si no fuera su mejor amiga hubiese dado lo que fuera por salir con ella-.

-¿Tanto le gustó?-.

-Al parecer- dijo en un suspiro –pero que solo la ve como su amiga, nada más- dijo un tanto pensativo.

-¿Hay algo que te molesta?- le pregunta la morena.

-Sí, ¿cómo es que lo sabes?-.

-Siempre que algo te preocupa pones una mirada misteriosa, vacía- el chico sonrió de medio lado.

-Me conoces bien-.

-¿Y bien?-.

-Es que, todo esto, sé que se va a complicar, a cómo es Shaoran, es seguro que hecha todo a perder y cuando pierda a Kinomoto…-.

-No seas tan pesimista, tal vez se enamora de ella y…-.

-Deja de soñar Tomoyo, eso nunca pasará con Shaoran-.

-Soñar no es malo, puede que Shaoran logre ver lo que otros no hacen- dijo un poco molesta la chica.

-¿Por qué te enojas Tomoyo? Acaso tu amor imposible es la que te hace ver cosas que son son –le dijo un poco molesto el inglés -Solo soy realista y no sé por qué te empeñas en que esos dos se emparejen…-.

-Nunca lo comprenderías, eres demasiado "realista"- le dijo como burlándose de él mientras se levantaba del asiento en el que estaba sentada junto al chico –como para verlo, Sakura puede ser lo mejor que le pase a Shaoran en toda su vida, solo espero que él se dé cuenta- y con esas palabras lo abandonó, él solo se limitó a ver como su amiga se marchaba, dejándolo con muchas dudas, una trágica incertidumbre lo estaba invadiendo y eso lo molestaba de sobre manera.

-Pero mírate monstruo, estás tan cambiada- el ambarino llegó al lado de los hermanos Kinomoto y esperó a que su asistente hiciera las presentaciones. El moreno saludó con mucho respecto al jefe de su hermano esperando a que este se marchara de una buena vez ya que, no le gustó mucho la apariencia del señor Li.

-Hermano, ¿puede quedarse Shaoran en casa con nosotros? Es importante- le dijo la chica, el moreno solo frunció el ceño.

-Lo tuteas…-.

-Es importante, debemos hablar- le dijo la chica.

-Voy por el auto- la castaña suspiró, esperaron al mayor de los Kinomoto y luego subieron las maletas y se dirigieron a casa del moreno. Al llegar, y ante la impaciencia por la presencia del ambarino en su casa, los castaños debieron comentarle a Touya el porqué de la presencia del chico en su casa, o al menos, una parte…

-Mocoso del demonio- le gritó Touya Kinomoto mientras le propinaba un golpe en el estómago al castaño que lo dejó tendido en el suelo.

Continuará…

Notas:

-------------------------

Lamento el retraso, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y pues, les prometo que esta misma semana vuelo a actualizar para compensar la demora.

Agradecimientos:

A ziitah-TxE-, amatista1986, Sasha Kinoli, danny1989, Nanita09, beautifly92, , LMUndine

Isa: gracias por los consejos y el apoyo isa, por eso te dediqué este capítulo porque sin tu ayuda no me hubiese inspirado ni le hubiese puesto tanto esfuerzo. ¡TQM! Un abrazo a la distancia.

Any: no te preocupes, muchas gracias por comentar y por tomarte tu tiempo para leer mis fics pero me da mucho más gusto el saber que son de tu agrado y pues, no te equivocas, este compromiso va a traer muchos problemas para ambos castaños jeje.

sak petit : gracias, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el fic, gracias por tus comentarios. Besos.

Tenshi of Madara-Uchiha Hikaru: ¡ay Lu! Me halagas demasiado con tus palabras, muchas gracias amiga, me fascina que te gusten mis fics, no sabes lo importante que es para mí tu opinión. TQM, besos y abrazos ;)

Isabel: gracia spor tus comentarios, me alegro te guste el fic. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

GABRIEL: gracias por tu comentario, me alegro que te guste el fic. Todos los consejos son bien recibidos. Nos estamos leyendo.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Hermano, ¿P__uede quedarse Shaoran en casa con nosotros? Es importante- le dijo la chica, el moreno solo frunció el ceño._

_-Lo tuteas…-._

_-Es importante, debemos hablar- le dijo la chica. _

_-Voy por el auto- la castaña suspiró, esperaron al mayor de los Kinomoto y luego subieron las maletas y se dirigieron a casa del moreno. Al llegar, y ante la impaciencia por la presencia del ambarino en su casa, los castaños debieron comentarle a Touya el porqué de la presencia del chico en su casa, o al menos, una parte… _

_-Mocoso del demonio- le gritó Touya Kinomoto mientras le propinaba un golpe en el estómago al castaño que lo dejó tendido en el suelo. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo V**

-¡Hermano! ¿Qué haces?- gritó la castaña mientras corría al lado del castaño e interponérsele a su hermano que iba a arrematar nuevamente contra el supuesto prometido de su hermanita.

-¡Quítate Sakura! Este mocoso va a desear nunca haber nacido.

-Touya no te atrevas a tocarlo otra vez, porque si no…

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- dijo una pelirroja que hacía su entrada en el departamento del moreno.

-Kaho…- pronunció el mayor de los Kinomoto.

Touya Kinomoto se paró erguido, al parecer liberó la tensión de sus hombros y se acomodó sus ropas para ir a recibir a su novia, Mitsuki Kaho, una chica alta, cabello pelirrojo, ojos negros, doctora al igual que él.

-¿Qué sucede Touya?

-Kaho, llegaste temprano.

-No evadas mi pregunta.

Mientras la pareja discutía, _"ese mocoso embarazó a mi hermana", se _escuchó, Sakura ayudaba a un sonrojado Shaoran a levantarse del suelo. La verdad es que el hermano de la chica no había escuchado razones, simplemente escuchó a su hermana decirle _"hermano, verás, Shaoran es mi prometido, él y yo…"_ el mocoso había osado apoderarse de su hermana, _¡degenerado!_, había pensado el moreno y no esperó ni un segundo más para darle su merecido al abusador de su pequeña hermana, la pobre siempre tan inocente, siempre se dejaba llevar por hombres malvados que no le convenían, ¿Cuándo aprendería?

Sakura quedó sin palabras al ver a su hermano arrematar contra su jefe. Ahora si estaba en problemas, ¿Acaso su hermano estaba loco…? Ni siquiera la había dejado terminar su explicación, su hermano no cambiaría nunca, eso era un hecho, era un celoso de primera pero de ahí a golpear a su mejor amigo quien además es su jefe, o sea, no, en realidad le hacía falta un tornillo, eso era algo lógico, había una falta de cordura en sus acciones, eso era seguro.

Shaoran no se esperaba un golpe y menos de buenas a primeras sin haber terminado de explicar el porqué del compromiso. Con gran tranquilidad entró a la residencia del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto con las maletas en brazos, sentía la mirada de Touya Kinomoto sobre él, no la había despegado desde que subieron al auto de este. El transcurso desde aeropuerto había sido tranquilo, por así decirlo ya que, el moreno no le despegó la vista al castaño, por el retrovisor lo vigilaba constantemente. Los hermanos se pusieron levemente al corriente, la chica le expresó lo mucho que lo había extrañado y que ansiaba conocer a su novia, en ese momento su hermano le dijo, suavemente como para que el ambarino no escuchara, que ellos habían decido convivir juntos ya que, el trabajo en el hospital era muy exhaustivo y tenían muy poco tiempo juntos, el rostro de la chica palideció y en ese momento el auto se detuvo sin dejar que la castaña pudiese objetar algo.

El departamento era algo moderno, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, perfecto para dos solteros que casi no pasan tiempo allí. El recibidor era un pasillo amplio, constaba de una consola en mármol y dos pequeños sillones a su alrededor. Luego estaba la sala que daba a un balcón, tenía una amplia pantalla de televisión, los adornos eran pocos pero de muy buen gusto, todo combinaba perfectamente con los muebles, al lado derecho de la sala estaba el comedor y se podía distinguir la cocina y al lado izquierdo había un pasillo con tres puertas, el chico supuso que eran las habitaciones, probablemente una de esas puertas era un baño.

-¿Dices que tu jefe debe quedarse aquí?

Esa fue la pregunta que el chico escuchó de los labios de su supuesto cuñado mientras decidía si ponía las maletas en el suelo. Luego, la voz de su asistente se escuchó, él estaba colocando su equipaje y el de la castaña en el suelo para apoyar a la chica en la explicación del compromiso y tomar toda la responsabilidad de lo que pudiese ocurrir de ahora en adelante.

_-Hermano, verás, Shaoran es mi prometido, él y yo…_

Es posible que las palabras que la chica escogió para comenzar no hayan sido las más correctas, escuchó así no más como ella lo presentaba como su prometido, sintió pánico, porqué ocultarlo, era verdad, cualquiera lo sentiría, era la primera vez que le llamaban por ese título, un título al que le había huido mucho tiempo y ya no tenía escapatoria. La verdad se desconcertó un poco al escucharlo de la chica y se sintió muy nervioso, tanto que, no se dio cuenta de la cercanía de su "cuñado" hasta que lo escuchó gritar.

_-¡Mocoso del demonio!_

Y ahí yacía él, Li Shaoran, experto en artes marciales, Gerente General de la empresa Li, popular entre las mujeres orientales, en el suelo, golpeado sorprendentemente por un furioso chico japonés, la ira se veía a través de sus ojos. La respiración le faltaba, había sido un leñazo y no pudo esquivarlo, luego escuchó la voz de su asistente mientras corría a su lado, lo malo es que no podría reclamarle el trato que había recibido ya que, la misma chica lo había advertido pero más aún porque, en parte se lo merecía.

-¿Estás bien Shaoran?

-Sí, no es nada- decía con dificultad mientras se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda de la chica de ojos verdes.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Touya?- le reclamó la castaña una vez había sentado a su jefe en el sofá.

-¿Tú lo golpeaste Touya?- preguntó incrédula la recién llegada.

-Ese mocoso es un pervertido abusador- declaró en su defensa el moreno.

-¡Es mi jefe hermano!

-Dijiste que era tu prometido- le gritó su hermano.

-También pero…

-¿Es tu pequeña hermana?- habló la pelirroja mientras se ponía al lado de la castaña –Es hermosa, las fotografías no te favorecen Sakura- dijo emocionada para luego abrazarla.

-¿Eh?

-Sakura, ella es mi novia, Kaho. Kaho, mi hermana- hizo la presentación lo menos formal que pudo y se sentó en otro de los sillones del salón.

-Mucho gusto- dijo la oji-verde.

-El gusto es mío, así que, ¿Es tu novio?- le dijo señalando al ambarino –Buena elección- esto provocó un leve sonrojo en ambos castaños.

-Eh… ¡No! Es mi jefe, Li Shaoran.

-Mucho gusto- dijo seriamente el chico.

-Oh… Li Shaoran, lo he visto en revistas, es un hombre de negocios y muy cotizado entre las chicas…- dijo la pelirroja, el ambarino solo pudo mostrar una sonrisa de satisfacción que molestó aun más al moreno.

-Ya basta de tonterías ¿Vas a explicarme por qué me dijiste que el mocoso era tu prometido?

-Ah sí… verás- empezó Sakura pero el chico al notar el nerviosismo de su asistente decidió intervenir… antes de recibir otro puñetazo, o bueno, iniciar una pelea entre cuñados ya que, ya no tenía la guardia baja y por más hermano que el moreno fuera de su mejor amiga, no iba a permitir dejarse tocar una vez más.

-Lo que sucede es que, Sakura está fingiendo ser mi novia.

-¿Cómo?- dijo alarmado el moreno mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Así es hermano, le estoy ayudando a Shaoran, él, aparte de ser mi jefe es como mi mejor amigo y pues, su madre le arregló un matrimonio el cual, debe hacerse efectivo si él no elige esposa antes de los treinta años y pues, al llevarnos tan bien, decidí ayudarlo.

Bien, era un hecho, la castaña le estaba ocultando gran parte de la verdad a su hermano pero, si le decía que el ambarino la había metido en ese problema sin su previa consulta, lo molería a golpes, no había duda alguna.

-¿No te habrá obligado?- preguntó aun con duda.

-¡Ay Touya! No escuchaste ni una sola palabra de tu hermana, ella lo quiere ayudar, es su mejor amigo- intervino la novia del moreno.

-Sakura, no me has respondido.

-Ya te lo dije hermano, yo quiero ayudar a Shaoran y te lo quisimos comentar ya que, Shaoran es… Famoso, perseguido por los periodistas a donde quiera que vaya y pues, su madre dará a conocer nuestro compromiso a los medios.

-No no me parece buena idea Sakura.

-No te preocupes, es temporal, es solo para ganar tiempo y que Shaoran busque a su media naranja.

-Aun no creo que…

-¡Qué hermoso gesto Sakura!- volvió a intervenir la cuñada de la castaña -¿Quieren algo de comer?

-No gracias.

-Comimos en el avión- explicó la castaña ante la escueta respuesta por parte de su jefe.

-Bien, monstruo, tú dormirás en la habitación al lado de nuestro cuarto, el mocoso se queda en el sofá.

-Pero, hermano, yo puedo dormir en el sofá y Shaoran usar…

-Déjalo Sakura, no tengo problema.

Kaho le proporcionó un par de sábanas y una manta al chico mientras ayudaba a su cuñada a acomodarse en su habitación. Como Shaoran había previsto, el departamento solo constaba de dos habitaciones, una de ellas, el cuarto de los doctores, constaba de baño y la otra, utilizaba el baño que además, era para las visitas.

-Y dígame Kaho, ¿Cuánto llevan mi hermano y usted de ser novios?

-Once meses.

-¿Qué?

-Sí- dijo con una sonrisa al notar el desconcierto de la chica –Supongo que Touya te informó que tenía novia hasta hace unas semanas atrás.

-Así es.

-Típico de él, hace dos meses vivimos juntos y pues, yo le expresé mi deseo por conocerte.

-Ya veo, en cuanto me dijo que tenía novia yo también sentí deseos de conocerla- le dijo con una amplia sonrisa la castaña la cual fue correspondido por la pelirroja.

-¿Te parece extraño que vivamos juntos?

-Eh…- la pregunta dejó fría a la oji-verde más sin embargo, respiró profundo y le contestó con sinceridad a la chica –Para serte sincera, me enteré camino al departamento y quedé sorprendida, aunque estoy chapada un poco a la antigua, debo decirte que no me molesta, eres una persona muy amable, eso he podido sentir estas pocas horas que llevo de conocerte y se nota que conoces muy bien a mi hermano, aguantarlo es algo complicado y agradezco que estés con él porque así no está solo y tiene alguien que lo cuide.

-Sí… Gracias.

-Mañana iremos a la Casa de Opera- le informó su hermano quien se asomaba a la habitación de su pequeña hermana.

-¿En serio? ¡Sí! Quería conocerla desde hace mucho.

-Es uno de los edificios más famosos y distintivos del siglo XX, tiene una estructura orgánica muy famosa en forma de velas con azulejos blancos- le dijo su cuñada.

-Muero por conocer el lugar, Shaoran me ha comentado que tiene una sala grande para conciertos, una sala para ópera y otras salas más pequeñas.

-Parece que has investigado monstruo- ante el comentario, la castaña hace una mueca de desagrado y su hermano prosigue satisfecho –Si nos da tiempo, podremos conocer el Puente del Puerto en la Bahía de Sidney- con esto dejó la habitación.

-Bueno, nos veremos mañana, que descanses Sakura.

-Gracias Kaho, igual- al retirarse la pelirroja, la oji-verde terminó de acomodar sus pertenencias para luego dirigirse a la sala.

-¿Aun no te has dormido? Pensé que estabas cansada.

-Y lo estoy pero…- la chica pasó de largo hasta la cocina, traía un pañuelo en sus manos, se acercó al refrigerador y sacó unos cubitos de hielo del congelador. Acomodó los cubitos en el pañuelo y regresó hasta donde estaba su jefe quien, no había perdido ningún movimiento de la chica -¿Te duele?

-No es nada, de verdad Sakura- el chico se encontraba sentado en el sillón que en los próximos tres días sería su cama, ella se sentó a su lado y lo obligó a levantarse la camiseta blanca que iba a utilizar para dormir -¡Augh!

-Está un poco morado- le informó una vez que había colocado el pañuelo contra el estómago del chico.

-Ya te dije que no es nada…- luego suspiró largamente -¡Gracias!- dijo después para apoyar su cabeza en el respaldar del sofá.

-Lo lamento, no esperaba que mi hermano lo complicara tanto.

-No te preocupes, me lo merezco en parte.

-No digas eso Shaoran- luego hubo un largo silencio –Mi hermano me llevará mañana a conocer la Casa de Opera y si queda tiempo al Puente del Puerto.

-Obras muy hermosas, te van a gustar.

-¿No vas a acompañarnos?

-No, te lo agradezco pero mañana tengo una reunión, probablemente pasó gran parte del día fuera.

-Ya veo…

-Son tus vacaciones, recuerdas, no te preocupes por mí- agregó al ver la expresión de nostalgia en el rostro de la chica.

-Sí… Bueno, supongo que pasado mañana podríamos hacer algo todos juntos.

-Es posible.

-Bien- finalizó con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba del sofá –Que descanses Shaoran.

-Tú también, Sakura.

Al día siguiente Shaoran madrugó, se alistó y pidió un taxi para dirigirse a la reunión, reunión a la cual iba a asistir originalmente Eriol; cuando Sakura despertó, el chico ya se había retirado por lo que ella, su hermano y la novia de este desayunaron con tranquilidad, se alistaron para luego dirigirse a la Casa de Opera.

Sakura estaba entusiasmada, estaba en el Patrimonio de la Humanidad y es que la Casa de la Ópera de Sídney es una edificación expresionista con un diseño radicalmente innovador, conformado por una serie de grandes cubiertas prefabricadas, que forman las bóvedas de la estructura; contiene cinco teatros, cinco estudios de ensayos, dos salas principales, cuatro restaurantes, seis bares y numerosas tiendas de recuerdos. Almorzaron en el lugar para luego dirigirse al Puente del Puerto sobre la bahía de Sídney, el cual, conecta el centro financiero de Sídney con la costa norte de la ciudad, mayormente residencial y comercial puente que, duró más de ocho años de construcción y fue el puente de un sólo arco más largo del mundo.

Al llegar a casa los tres se encontraban muy cansados, Kaho preparó té y se sentaron en el balcón mientras lo degustaban.

-Es bueno descansar de vez en cuando.

-Así es- secundó el moreno a su novia.

-A mí me encanta mi trabajo, a veces es agotador pero Shaoran es un gran jefe.

-Ese mocoso…

-Touya, deja de molestar a tu hermana.

-Aun no entiendo por qué lo ayudas, es algo muy tonto.

-Hermano, solo limítate a no decir nada, no creo que llegues a conocer a la familia de Shaoran así que quédate calmado.

-Monstruo…

-¿Y el joven Yukito?- interrumpió la castaña.

-Mañana vendrá a cenar con su esposa, Nakuru.

-Te va a encantar Sakura- se inmiscuyó Kaho –Nakuru es un amor, ellos están hechos el uno para el otro.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Sakura conoció al joven Yukito hace un par de años atrás, cuando visitó por primera vez a su hermano en este país. Tsukishiro Yukito era japonés al igual que Touya y Sakura pero se conocieron en Austria. La esposa del albino es de origen austriaca y congenió perfectamente con Kaho, ellas se conocieron en el hospital.

Al cabo de un par de horas el joven Li regresó, cenaron y se fueron a descansar, todos tuvieron un día ajetreado. Al amanecer, Touya tuvo que salir al hospital ya que, una emergencia se presentó. Las chicas aprovecharon y junto a Shaoran, se dirigieron a Paddington, un hermoso barrio situado a tres kilómetros al este del centro de Sídney. En él se pueden encontrar muchas casas victorianas. En la calle Oxford Street hay muchas tiendas de moda y galerías de arte independientes, ahí fueron a caer, para desgracia del castaño, las chicas. Shaoran aprovechó para comprarle un par de vestuarios adicionales a Sakura a los cuales, la chica no opuso resistencia. Al finalizar, pasaron al mercado para comprar los ingredientes de la cena de esa noche.

Cuando regresaron al departamento, Touya ya se encontraba ahí, prepararon todo para la cena para luego arreglarse y esperar a los invitados. Durante la cena, a Touya no le quedó más opción que presentar al mocoso como su cuñado y sorprendentemente, Yukito y el ambarino congeniaron de lo más bien, al igual que Sakura y Nakuru. Al finalizar, los castaños se ofrecieron a arreglar la cocina mientras que las otras dos parejas pasaron a la sala a degustar un café.

-Es agradable Tsukishiro.

-Así es, Yukito es muy bella persona y Nakuru también, Kaho tenía razón.

-Ustedes dos parecían conocerse desde hace mucho- le comentó el chino –No dejaba de abrazarte y de decirte lo hermosa que eres.

-Sí… Extrañamente todos creen que era una bicho raro…- ante el inocente comentario de la chica, el joven Li se limitó a guardar la vajilla para no tener que entrar en detalles, era obvio que las fotos y recuerdos que habían de la chica solo llevaban a esa conclusión pero bueno, eso ya era algo del pasado.

* * *

-Gracias por la invitación Eriol.

-Es un placer querida Tomoyo.

-Desde que Shaoran nos abandonó por Sakura ya casi no nos vemos.

-Es cierto, lo lamento, cuando Shaoran no está se me recargan las tareas.

-¡Ay! No te disculpes por eso, ya lo sé.

-¿Y cómo les estará yendo?- se preguntó en voz alta el inglés.

-Imagino que regular, por el correo electrónico que recibí de Shaoran, detesta a su cuñado.

-A mi me dio la misma impresión- ambos morenos rieron ante el comentario –Al menos la junta tuvo excelentes resultados.

-Y el hermano de Sakura aceptó la loca idea, aunque siento que no le contaron exactamente todo lo sucedido.

-Opino igual- tras una larga pausa y que el oji-azul hubiese pagado la cuenta del lujoso restaurante, comenzaron una nueva conversación –Sabes, me pregunto ¿Cómo un día tan hermoso como hoy y tú estás aquí conmigo?

-Ya ves, mi prioridad son mis amigos- le contestó la amatista con una cálida sonrisa que a la vez transmitía un poco de nostalgia.

-Es un imbécil Tomoyo, deberías olvidarlo- le dijo seriamente el chico y ella pareció quedarse inmóvil, sus palabras la dejaron en shock.

-He tratado… Desde hace mucho.

-No vale la pena que sufras por alguien que no te corresponde- la chica bajó la mirada ante esas palabras.

-Tienes razón- puntualizó.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos al cine esta tarde para que dejes de pensar en él?

-Bien- le contestó dudosa –Yo escojo la película.

Luego de retirarse del ostentoso lugar se marcharon para el centro comercial y así decir que verían, Ya era sábado por la tarde, el último día que pasaría la castaña junto a su hermano y después… Quien sabe hasta cuándo lo volvería a ver. Ese día la pelirroja tuvo que trabajar y pasó prácticamente todo el día en el hospital, los castaños y el moreno fueron a Chinatown, o mejor conocido como el Barrio Chino que está en el sur del centro de la ciudad, se dedicaron a comprar suvenires y recorrer el lugar, ahí almorzaron y al caer la tarde se retiraron al departamento para esperar a Kaho con la cena, aunque Sakura quisiera ablandar las cosas entre su hermano y su supuesto novio, era casi una misión imposible y más porque ninguno ponía de su parte.

-Estuvo deliciosa la cena.

-Te ves cansada Kaho, vete a acostar, Sakura y yo nos encargaremos de limpiar todo- le indicó su novio.

-No, ustedes cocinaron, sería una descortesía de mi parte…

-No te preocupes Kaho, de igual forma mi hermano y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente- ante las palabras de su cuñada, la pelirroja solo asintió y el ambarino cerró los ojos y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa para levantarse.

-Sí es así, me retiro, gracias por la comida.

-Eh… Sí, bien, te espero en la habitación Touya, buenas noches Sakura, Li- y se retiró junto al castaño.

-Sakura- le llamó su hermano mientras guardaba los platos que ya habían sido lavados, Kaho ya estaba en la habitación y Shaoran se estaba cambiando en el baño.

-Dime.

-Sé que dijiste que estás ayudando al mocoso pero…

-Pero…

-Primero, es muy raro que él sea tu mejor amigo y que ahora tengas una mejor amiga, la tal… Daidoji, dijiste.

-Sí, Tomoyo, es muy linda conmigo- dijo con una sonrisa al recordar a la amatista –Me ha ayudado mucho.

-Sí bueno, eso está pero, dime, ¿Por qué lo haces realmente?

-Shaoran es mi mejor amigo…- dijo sin titubear, luego pareció pensar unos instantes –Siempre estamos juntos y ambos nos conocemos bien en lo que a nuestros gustos se refiere, nos llevamos muy bien y trabajamos juntos de una forma impresionante, siempre sabemos lo que el otro piensa y si no, si diferimos, exponemos nuestros puntos de vista hasta que uno de los dos cede, esas batallas son muy interesantes- Touya la miraba como alguna vez su padre lo habría hecho, con ese amor paternal que había comprendido exactamente los mensajes ocultos que estábamos tratando de expresar –Cuando me dijo que tenía que casarse, mi corazón se estrujó, eso significa que ya no lo voy a tener al cien por ciento para mí.

-Pero él siempre está rodeado de modelos u otras chicas.

-Así es pero, con ninguna de ellas va en serio… En algunas ocasiones he tenido que terminarlas por él- ante ese comentario ella sonrió y el moreno susurró un _"mocoso del demonio…"_- No quiero quedarme sola Touya, me gusta mucho lo que tengo con Li, esa confianza, Tomoyo y Hiragizawa son como los amigos que nunca tuve y…

-Ya te entendí monstruo… Solo ten cuidado de no confundir las cosas con la comida.

-¿Comida?- la chica aun era un poco despistada, eso nunca cambiaría en ella.

-Ya estamos terminando y…

-Touya…

-Qué.

-¿Qué sucede entre Kaho y tú?

-¿A qué te refieres?- en ese momento el ambarino estaba llegando a la sala, para su sorpresa, la pelirroja estaba escuchando la conversación que los hermanos Kinomoto tenían y desde donde él estaba, se lograba distinguir sus voces.

-Sé que soy un poco despistada pero, siento que algo anda mal entre ustedes y creo que no es por ti a menos que, ella se hubiera cansado de tu pésimo carácter.

-_¡Ja!_ Qué graciosa- dijo entre dientes el moreno –No es eso.

-¿Entonces? ¿Puedes contarme? Me preocupa- se sinceró la chica.

-Es solo que, ella no siente lo mismo por mí…

-¿Cómo?

-No es nada del otro mundo Sakura…

-¿Estás seguro? No será algo más, no sé, miedo al cambio, que viven juntos o…

-No lo sé pero no le des importancia, ¿Sí?

-Sí tu lo dices… Aunque creo que deberían hablar- al salir de la cocina, solo se encontraba el joven Li en su sillón, le desearon las buenas noches y ambos hermanos se retiraron a descansar.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas:

_Lamento la demora._

**Agradecimientos:**

Nanita09, danny1989, Sasha Kinoli, cariux5, , Usagi bombon, beautifly92, ziitah-TxE-, Aiko-1993, Hermione I, isa y Lu-chan.

DANIA: mil gracias por tu review, me alegró verlo hace un rato y pues, coincidió en el momento en que estaba por subir este capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado, besos!

GABRIEL: muchas gracias por tu review, a mí también me pareció muy graciosa esa parte en que Touya arremata contra Li. Eriol y Tomoyo avanzarán un poco lento, puede que un par de capítulos se desate todo jeje y pues claro, bienvenidos sean tus comentarios y expectativas. Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo también.

sak petit: muchas gracias por tu consejo, en realidad si me hacía falta separar las escenas pero no se me ocurrí bien como, ya empecé a aplicarlo en otro fic y ahora en este . Bueno, espero te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡Besos!

isabel: gracias por tu comentario Isabel, un final necesario, pobre Shaoran… Espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo, nos estamos leyendo, te cuidas, bye!

lfanycka: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra saber que me doy a entender y pues ya viste, la futura señora Li, jeje, qué bueno que te gustó la idea, pronto empezarán las situaciones incómodas y sobre todo románticas, nos estamos leyendo, bye!

any: muchas gracias por tus hermosas palabras, me alegro que te guste el fic y así es, Shaoran estaba advertido jeje. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, nos estamos leyendo, te cuidas, bye!

Sheyla: muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras, me halagas con ellas y me satisface que al menos se entienda lo que escribo y sí, Tomoyo da miedo, compradora compulsiva, bueno, yo sé un poco de eso jeje y Touya, demasiado impulsivo, que te diré. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, nos estamos leyendo, te cuidas, bye! PD: lamento la demora!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

_-Sé que soy un poco despistada pero, siento que algo anda mal entre ustedes y creo que no es por ti a menos que, ella se hubiera cansado de tu pésimo carácter._

_-¡Ja! Qué graciosa- dijo entre dientes el moreno –No es eso._

_-¿Entonces? ¿Puedes contarme? Me preocupa- se sinceró la chica._

_-Es solo que, ella no siente lo mismo por mí…_

_-¿Cómo?_

_-No es nada del otro mundo Sakura…_

_-¿Estás seguro? No será algo más, no sé, miedo al cambio, que viven juntos o…_

_-No lo sé pero no le des importancia, ¿Sí?_

_-Sí tú lo dices… Aunque creo que deberían hablar- al salir de la cocina, solo se encontraba el joven Li en su sillón, le desearon las buenas noches y ambos hermanos se retiraron a descansar._

_

* * *

  
_

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo VI**

-Cuídate monstruo- le decía su hermano de una manera casi tierna a su hermana menor –No dejes que ese mocoso se propase contigo- terminó diciéndole con una mirada amenazadora al susodicho, la cual, no intimó al castaño y logró arrancar una sonrisa en la pelirroja.

-¡Hermano! Ya te he dicho que no le faltes el respeto a mi jefe- le decía la castaña con su típico puchero para luego ponerse un poco seria –Hermano- escuchó el moreno que lo llamaba, por lo que dejó de enfocar al dueño de la empresa Li para ponerle la debida atención al tono que su hermana clamaba.

-Dime Sakura.

-Creo que…- la chica se cayó un momento para luego apartar un poco más al moreno de su novia –Creo que deberías hablar con Kaho sobre lo que sientes.

-Ya discutimos eso Sakura, no le des importancia- le dijo sin preocupación alguna en su voz más sin embargo, en el fondo le dolía, él lo sabía y como siempre, no iba a mostrar sus sentimientos y menos a su hermanita.

-Creo que… Creo que es importante Touya, no quiero que sufras- le confesó la chica para luego abrazarlo profundamente, el chico solo se limitó a corresponderle el abrazo.

Dos miradas, una ámbar y otra negra los observaban inquisitivamente. Los doctores se levantaron temprano para acompañar a los castaños al aeropuerto, el vuelo salía a las once de la mañana sin embargo, debían estar presentes en la terminal dos horas antes para realizar el chequeo y abordar el avión.

-Deberías sincerarte con Kinomoto…

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó la pelirroja un tanto sorprendida por la poca espontaneidad que el muchacho había tenido los últimos días.

-Sabes de lo que hablo.

-Pensé que no te agradaba Touya- le dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-El que no me agrade mi _"cuñado",-_ dijo haciendo énfasis al título que ahora correspondía en su vida el hermano de su mejor amiga _- _no significa que le desee el mal…

-Ya veo, eres muy noble…- luego dio un largo suspiro -Tienes razón- terminó confirmando la chica y en ese momento los hermanos volvieron a acercarse para despedirse definitivamente. Acto seguido, los castaños procedieron a tomar sus maletas de mano y dirigirse a la puerta de abordaje. El vuelo fue largo y cansado, la mitad del vuelo la pasaron poniéndose al día con los negocios que el ambarino estuvo realizando en Austria y la otra mitad descansando, hablando de cosas triviales, durmiendo. Al arribar a Japón, una limosina junto a Wei, los estaba esperando.

-Amo Shaoran, bienvenido.

-Gracias Wei.

-Señorita Sakura.

-Buenas noches Wei, gracias por venir a recogernos.

Wei ayudó a ambos chicos con su equipaje y los dirigió hasta el auto que se encontraba en el estacionamiento. Luego, se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de la chica de ojos esmeralda, el chico Li la ayudó con su maleta y después se marchó para que pudiera descansar. La chica en cuanto cerró la puerta de su hogar, dejó las maletas en el suelo e inmediatamente se comunicó con su hermano para informarle sobre su llegada sana y salva a Japón.

Levantarse al día siguiente fue una tarea difícil para la chica, aun estaba cansada sin embargo, su sentido de responsabilidad estaba ante todo. Aun así, le tomó un poco tarde y tuvo que correr para alistarse. Se colocó una enagua café oscura, talle recto junto con una blusa blanca sin manguas. Tomó su bolso y salió del departamento a prisa.

Al llegar a la calle, el joven Li la estaba esperando en su flamante auto deportivo. La impresión que la chica se llevó, no fue para menos. El nerviosismo empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, ¿qué hacía Li Shaoran, el chico más guapo y codiciado, según muchas revistas, fuera de su departamento a esas horas de la mañana?

-¿Shaoran?

-Buenos días Sakura, sube- le indicó mientras cerraba la oscura ventana que había abierto y así lo hizo la chica.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran?

-Vine por mi novia- le contestó el chico como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Te estás tomando muy en serio tu papel- le dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa.

-Pues sí, de lo contrario, mi madre no se lo creerá- le dijo bastante serio, esto entristeció un poco a la chica sin embargo no le dio importancia, ella sabía y estaba totalmente consciente de que, en la vida de Shaoran, siempre sería su mejor amiga. Luego pasaron a hablar temas de la oficina hasta llegar a la misma y disponerse a empezar a actuar.

-Buenos días señor Li- le saludó la recepcionista –buenos días señorita Kinomoto- todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en la pareja que había llegado tomada de las manos para iniciar una nueva semana de arduo trabajo.

-Buenos días señorita Fujiwara- contestaron ambos castaños.

-¿Algún recado para nosotros?- le preguntó la chica de ojos verdes.

-No señorita Kinomoto, y la correspondencia que llegó, ya la envié a su oficina.

-Gracias- acto seguido los castaños abordaron el elevador para dirigirse a sus puestos de trabajo, varios empleados hicieron lo mismo por lo que, al encontrarse rodeados por ellos, el castaño acercó a la chica a su cuerpo provocando un sonrojo en la cara de la chica al sentir el brazo del ambarino sobre su cintura. Los empleados notaron la acción del castaño y ellos, pudieron darse cuenta que todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, sabían que estaban llamando la atención de todos y eso era lo que estaban buscando, que empezara el chisme sobre su relación.

Se bajaron en el antepenúltimo nivel para dirigirse al otro ascensor que los llevaría al penthuose, de igual forma, tomados de las manos caminaron por ese nivel hasta la oficina de Eriol, preguntaron a la secretaria por este y ella les comunicó que el señor Hiragizawa llegaría tarde ese día por lo que se dirigieron a sus oficinas en el nivel superior.

-Al parecer ya empezaron las habladurías- comentó el joven Li una vez estaba en su escritorio.

-Sí- contestó un poco pensativa la chica.

-Bien, creo que debemos ponernos de acuerdo en lo que vamos a decir.

-¿A decir?

-Sí, la historia que le contaremos a mi madre.

-Ya.

-¿Qué se te ocurre?- le preguntó Li a su asistente la cual, estaba un poco perdida en sus pensamientos –Sakura.

-Eh…

-Sakura, ¿me estás poniendo atención?

-Sí, lo siento- se disculpó rápidamente y haciendo un reverencia.

-¿Está todo bien?

-Sí, lo siento, pensaba en qué podríamos decir- le dijo con una risa nerviosa.

-Bien, ¿se te ocurrió algo?

-Eh… podríamos decir que siempre hemos sentido una atracción hacia el otro pero que ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno.

-Bien, es un poco creíble… Excepto por lo de mis novias temporales…

-No, al contrario, es perfecto- dice la chica con una mirada de satisfacción.

-Explícate.

-Diremos que hace unas semanas atrás, mientras yo terminaba con una de tus novias de turno, le hice un escándalo porque ella no entendía que ya tú no querías nada con ella y tú saliste de tu oficina.

-Bien, me está gustando, continúa.

-Luego de que tú mismo la despacharas, me preguntaste el porqué estaba tan molesta.

-Y tú reaccionaste enfurecida y me armaste una escena de celos, ¡sí, me gusta!

-Bueno, pensaba en algo parecido pero esto tampoco está mal.

-Luego, te besé espontáneamente y desde eso, empezamos a salir.

-Tiene lógica- dijo bastante convencida la chica.

-Debes practicar con Tomoyo esta historia.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ingenuamente la chica.

-Porque es seguro que mis hermanas te obligarán a contarla un millón de veces, debes parecer emocionada y enamorada.

-Bien, practicaré con Tomoyo…

-Otra cosa, cuídate de Mei Ling, ella es audaz, se dará cuenta si mientes.

-¿Tu prima? La que estaba enamorada de ti…

-Ella ahora está casada pero soy su primo favorito, siempre anda buscando lo mejor para mi aunque canse, la mayoría del tiempo.

-Bien- dijo sonriente la chica.

-Debemos informarle a Eriol y a Tomoyo, mi madre es capaz de llamarlos.

La mañana transcurrió con normalidad, los chicos se enfrascaron en sus labores ya que, debían recuperar el trabajo perdido en estos días de vacaciones. Llegada la hora de almuerzo, Sakura estaba sacando unas copias que debía entregar a su jefe, se estaba apurando para tomar su rato de almuerzo.

-Señorita Kinomoto- la llamó una de las secretarias de contabilidad con quien la chica había trabajado tiempo atrás.

-Hola Figurashi.

-La está buscando el señor Li, dice que van a perder la reservación para almorzar- ante las palabras de la chica, la castaña se sonrojó un poco, Li la estaba esperando para almorzar, al parecer el chico se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel.

-Gracias, ya voy.

-Luce muy bien con su cambio de apariencia.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.

-¿Lo hizo por algo en especial?

-Tal vez…

-Señorita Kinomoto, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Eh… Sí, claro, dime.

-¿Es verdad que el señor Li y usted están saliendo?- le preguntó la chica sorprendiendo mucho a la otra quien se había sonrojado aun más –Disculpe mi atrevimiento- le dijo al ver que la castaña no respondía.

-No, descuida…- respiró profundamente –Es verdad- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Todos hablan sobre el tema- Sakura sabía de antemano que la chica vivía encaprichada con el joven Li, cuando trabajaron juntas la chica le comentaba que desea pasar aunque fuera solo una noche al lado del ambarino. Debía defender lo que ahora era suyo.

-¿En serio? Bueno, supongo que ya se habían tardado.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Te cuento algo Figurashi, pero no se lo dices a nadie.

-Aja.

-Ya tenemos varias semanas de estar saliendo- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía del área de fotocopiado.

Caminó rápidamente hasta su oficina y procedió a dejar los documentos en el escritorio de su jefe quien, él la estaba esperando.

-Has tardado, ¿dónde estabas?

La chica procedió a comentarle lo que había hecho en la fotocopiadora, aun estaba nerviosa, sus manos temblaban, no sabía porqué pero, algo en su interior la obligó a decir que Li ya estaba ocupado.

-Has hecho bien pero muero de hambre, hice reservaciones para almorzar, vamos.

-Sí…

Mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento, las miradas se iban posando en ellos, caminaban tomados de las manos y reían, aparentaban realmente que estaban saliendo o que al menos, algo había entre ellos.

La tarde pasó lentamente, ya casi al terminar, Eriol apareció por la oficina del joven Li. Sakura le saludó amablemente y les ofreció algo de tomar mientras traía las galletas de chocolate favoritas del chico para luego proseguir con sus labores.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-El hermano me detesta pero no dirá nada.

-Todos comentan el asunto aquí en la oficina.

-Lo sé, una de las secretarias le preguntó directamente a Sakura.

-Corre el rumor que es de varias semanas para atrás.

-Eso fue obra de Sakura- el ambarino le comentó al chico en lo que había quedado con la castaña, de cómo había empezado su supuesta relación y el inglés estuvo en total acuerdo con la versión, luego prosiguieron a hablar temas laborales.

Tomoyo había llegado también y estaba hablando afuera con Sakura. La castaña hizo lo mismo que su jefe e informó a su mejor amiga de su plan, la amatista dio su consentimiento y prometió ayudar a esparcir el rumor.

-¿Alguna novedad con el señor Hiragizawa?

-Ninguna, es tan despistado o yo poco directa, no lo sé.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Últimamente me molesto con cualquier comentario que haga, sabe que me gusta alguien y que no soy correspondida, se dice a él mismo imbécil por no corresponder a mis sentimientos.

-Creo que deberías ser más directa.

-Lo sé, solo me ve como amiga, ni le pasa por la mente- la amatista suspiró largamente -¿qué dijo tu hermano de tu nueva apariencia?

-Se molestó un poco.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo hice por Shaoran.

-Ya veo, es muy celoso, ¿cierto?

-Así es, me preocupa un poco, su relación no anda muy bien con su novia.

-Qué pena.

-Lo sé, le aconsejé que hablaran, como contigo, pero ninguno de los dos me hace caso.

-Lo siento, parece que somos dos cabezas duras- ambas chicas rieron mientras dos jóvenes salían de la oficina de gerencia.

-Hola Tomoyo, no sabía que estabas aquí- le dijo el ambarino.

-Desde que ella y Kinomoto son mejores amigas, nosotros ya no existimos Shaoran- dijo con un poco de resentimiento el inglés.

-No digas eso Eriol, solo, me entretuve un poco antes de entrar a saludarlos.

Los chicos decidieron salir esa noche por un par de tragos por lo que Tomoyo se ofreció a llevar a Sakura a su casa.

-Eres muy amable Tomoyo.

-Ni lo digas, no es nada- las chicas iban conversando mientras salían del elevador y se encontraron a una de las señoras que trabaja en el área de proveeduría.

-Señorita Kinomoto, muchas felicidades, me enteré que estaba saliendo con el señor Li.

-Eh… Gracias…

-Espero que todo les salga muy bien, aunque debo decir que me sorprendí mucho.

-Lo que una escena de celos puede hacer…

-¡Tomoyo!- dijo un poco apenada la chica, planearlo a ponerlo en práctica era muy distinto.

-¡Oh!- la señora sonrió –Buenas noches, que descansen.

-Buenas noches- dijeron ambas chicas.

-Tomoyo, ¡qué pena!

-Viste, te dije que te ayudaría- decía entre risas la amatista mientras ponía su auto en marcha, al poco tiempo ya se encontraban en las afueras del departamento de la castaña y ésta, invitó a su amiga a pasar. Ambas chicas subieron y se llevaron una sorpresa, al menos la de ojos esmeralda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Necesitamos hablar Sakura.

-Kinomoto y tú y yo, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Shinji- la amatista guardó silencio, ahora sabía que se trataba del ex novio de su amiga.

-Tenemos mucho de qué hablar Sakura, yo…

-No vuelvas a buscarme, lo nuestro acabó hace mucho- dijo fríamente.

-Te conozco muy bien Sakura, se lo fría que puedes ser pero sé que aun me amas- le gritó.

-¡Márchate!- le exigió la chica –Tu mataste todo lo que había entre nosotros- la amatista se interpuso al ver a la chica perder la paciencia.

-Sakura no quiere verlo, es mejor que se retire.

-Volveré- y así el chico se retiró del lugar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

Luego del percance, las chicas entraron al departamento, la morena calmó a la chica y unas horas después se marchó. Los chicos estaban en un bar cerca de la oficina y el joven Li tuvo que contenerse de no cortejar a cuanta chica se le acercaba. Esto iba a ser un poco más complicado de lo que creía pero bueno, ya era hora de encarrilarse o su madre lo haría por él. A la mañana siguiente el chico pasó por su novia y notó que esta estaba más seria de lo normal y aunque le preguntó si todo estaba en orden, no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba, solo un simple, _todo bien_.

* * *

-El chisme sigue creciendo, ya saben de la escena de celos- le informó el moreno a su jefe.

-¡Ah sí! Debió ser obra de las chicas- dijo mientras miraba el computador.

-Kinomoto está un poco extraña.

-Tú también lo notaste- dijo el chico ahora sí, poniendo su total atención en el moreno.

-Hola, buenas tardes- entró Tomoyo a la oficina del ambarino –Pasé a buscarte a tu oficina Eriol, imaginé que estarías aquí.

-Tal vez Tomoyo sepa algo- dijo el inglés.

-¿Algo? Sobre qué…

-Sakura está rara, como molesta, no lo sé, estoy seguro que algo le pasa…

-¡Oh! Supongo que aun no te ha comentado nada.

-Comentado… ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó el castaño.

-No sé si deba decirte…

-Tomoyo…- suplicó el chico.

-Bien pero, promete no decir nada- acto seguido, la morena les contó el suceso de la noche anterior y lo mucho que le costó calmar a la chica, más que todo les comentó esto porqué, algo en su interior, le decía que Sakura no estaba a salvo de ese sujeto.

-Ya veo- dijo bastante serio el chico.

* * *

-Oficina del señor Li, Kinomoto al habla.

-Kinomoto Sakura, así que tú serás la próxima señora Li.

-Señora Li…- Sakura quedó paralizada ante las palabras de saludo de su…_ Suegra._

-Al menos reconoces la voz de tu suegra.

-Yo…

-Quiero que tú y Shaoran vengan este fin de semana a casa, ¿a qué hora arribarán el viernes?

-Este viernes…

-Así es, quiero conocer a mi nuera, por los comentarios de mis hijas, eres una persona bondadosa y de antemano sé que eres muy trabajadora y responsable y no una _cazafortunas_.

-Eh…

-Y bien nuera, ¿a qué hora los espero?

-Trataré de comprar los boletos para la tarde, le confirmo la hora en cuanto reserve- dijo finalmente la chica respirando profundamente.

-Bien, ¿está mi hijo?

-Sí, ya lo comunico…- la señora Li siempre era fría y directa, al menos Sakura ya se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser, seca y directa –Shaoran… tu madre- el chico palideció al otro lado de la línea –le dije que trataría de comprar boletos para el viernes por la tarde.

-¿Boletos?- la chica cortó en cuanto escuchó las palabras del ambarino –Diga.

-Buenas tardes Shaoran.

-Buenas tardes madre- las palabras de su madre fueron casi las mismas que dijo a su nuera, le pidió estar presente este fin de semana en Hong Kong.

-Ieran Li es temible- decía Eriol.

-A mi me parece alguien muy peculiar, es tan hermosa, su gusto por todo es exquisito- complementaba la amatista.

* * *

-¡Ay! Pensé que podría retrasar un poco más esta visita.

-Yo también- complementaba la novia de Li a su novio. Los cuatro estaban en el mismo bar que los chicos habían visitado la noche anterior.

-Deben practicar, saben- empieza a hablar la morena.

-¿Practicar qué?- pregunta la castaña algo extrañada.

-Hasta el momento solo se han tomado de las manos pero, Ieran Li es una mujer muy perspicaz, se dará cuenta que ustedes fingen si no actúan un tanto más íntimo.

-¿Intimo?- pregunta la de ojos verdes.

-Sí, deben actuar como una pareja- agrega Eriol.

-¡Ah! Se refieren a besarnos y esas cosas- dijo Shaoran restándole importancia.

-¿Besarnos…? – la castaña se sonrojó violentamente.

-Tranquila Sakura, no es cosa del otro mundo- le dijo el ambarino.

-Lo importante es que parezca creíble, si Sakura reacciona así frente a tu madre, nada de esto habrá servido- volvió a explicarles Tomoyo.

-Deben practicar- dijo maliciosamente Eriol.

-¿Porqué no empiezan ahora?- propuso Tomoyo.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Ven, esto no sirvió de nada- le dijo Eriol juguetonamente a Tomoyo.

-Oigan chicos- decía Shaoran.

-Ya sé, Sakura, ¿sabes jugar pool?- le preguntó Tomoyo.

-No…

-Shaoran, enséñale- le dijo bastante sugestiva.

-Como anoche Shaoran, que amablemente le enseñaste a una pobre chica.

-Eriol…

-¡Li Shaoran!

-Tranquila Tomoyo, nada pasó- explicaba el joven a su amiga.

-Shaoran- la voz de Sakura sonó apagada, y un poco amenazadora, el chico tragó fuerte y la observó.

-Si quieres que tu madre se crea lo nuestro, trata de comportarte como un novio y deja de hacerle caso a tus hormonas, ahora, enséñame a jugar pool- acto seguido, la chica se levantó y se dirigió a la mesa.

-Gracias por tu _bocota_, amigo- el castaño la siguió.

-¿Los acompañamos Tomoyo?

Los siguientes minutos fueron dedicados a la explicación de pool, ambos chicos les explicaban a las chicas las reglas del juego y les daban una demostración.

-Creo que ahora debemos jugar una partida, Eriol y yo contra Sakura y Shaoran.

-Me parece bien Tomoyo- la secundó la castaña.

-Apostemos algo- propuso Eriol.

-Ya sé, si nosotros ganamos- habló Tomoyo –Shaoran y Sakura se darán su primer beso.

-¡Tomoyo!- gritó la otra chica.

-Me parece muy bien.

-Oigan chicos…- trató de decir Shaoran.

-Muy bien- lo interrumpió Sakura –Pero si Shaoran y yo ganamos, serán ustedes quienes se besen- la amatista quedó sin palabras.

-Pero que dices Sakura- habló el ambarino ante lo loca idea de su asistente.

-Es solo un beso, tú lo dijiste Shaoran- replicó la castaña.

-Yo no tengo problema, sería como jugar botellita.

-Eso lo hacíamos en el colegio Eriol, en los primeros años de universidad…- le decía la amatista al inglés.

-Vamos Tomoyo, acaso no quieres ver el primer beso de esos dos.

-Pues si… Pero…

-Aceptamos- dijo Eriol bastante confiado en que ganarían. Empezaron el juego y las bolas que entraban eran solo de las jugadas que los chicos realizaban, a los morenos les tocaron las bolas mayores mientras que los castaños tenían que meter las menores. Shaoran ya había metido la zona y estaban a solo una bola menor y la negra número ocho mientras que Eriol y a Tomoyo aun no habían metido el quince y solo esta les faltaba para proceder con la negra. Tomoyo falló su tiro con la quince y prosiguió el turno de Sakura.

-Espera Sakura- la chica detuvo su tiro, que era muy probable que fuera a fallar –Déjame ayudarte- el chico se colocó tras ella, el nerviosismo se apoderó una vez más de esta –Concéntrate- le decía mientras respiraba en su oído y sus fuertes manos recorrían las suyas, él la ayudó a realizar el tiro y la bola verde entró en uno de los hoyos –Bien.

-Gracias- dijo bastante apenada.

-Ahora el ocho- acto seguido, volvió a tomar a la chica por la espalda –El ocho al hoyo cinco- dijo el castaño y ayudó a la chica nuevamente para realizar un tiro perfecto.

-¡Sí! Ganamos.

-Parece ser que quienes se besaran esta noche son ustedes chicos- se burlaba Shaoran diplomáticamente.

-No es gracioso- dijo la amatista para luego mirar a Sakura y suspirar, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro –Al mal paso darle prisa- acto seguido se colocó frente a Eriol y cerró los ojos. El inglés comprendió que la chica estaba dispuesta a ser besada para pagar la apuesta por lo que colocó sus brazos en la estrecha cintura de la morena.

-Discúlpame Tomoyo- fueron las palabras del chico antes de unir sus labios con los de la chica e inexplicablemente, el contacto con la piel de la morena le resultó sumamente exquisito a tal punto que, profundizó un poco más el beso y atrajo hacia él, lo más posible el cuerpo de la chica.

Sakura observaba la escena muy complacida al contrario de Shaoran.

-Ya córtalo Eriol, Tomoyo te matará- ante esas palabras, ambos morenos regresaron a la realidad y se separaron, ambos sonrojados, de esto se dio cuenta Sakura.

-Es tarde- habló Shaoran serio como de costumbre –Iré a dejarte a casa- le dijo a Sakura.

-Bien, buenas noches- le dijo la castaña a los morenos.

-Gracias- le susurró la amatista en voz baja para que solo ella la escuchara, la castaña solo sonrió.

-Nosotros también nos marchamos, mañana debemos madrugar- y ante las palabras del moreno, los chicos pagaron la cuenta y los cuatro se marcharon.

Al día siguiente, Shaoran pasó a recoger a Sakura a su departamento y se marcharon a trabajar. Ese día estuvieron muy ocupados y ni siquiera pudieron salir a almorzar, la chica pidió comida y almorzaron frente a sus computadores para no perder tiempo. Shaoran ya había puesto al corriente a Wei de sus planes y este, quien ya estaba un poco enterado de la famosa relación amorosa que supuestamente ahora sostenía su jefe, le apoyó gustoso.

Esa noche salieron tarde y el chico fue a dejar a su asistente a su casa.

-Sakura, mañana necesito que vayas por la mañana a casa, necesito que le ayudes a Wei con el equipaje, Wei creyó que era conveniente el que fueras.

-Bien.

-Puedes llevarte a uno de los choferes de la oficina ya que yo tengo una reunión temprano.

-Lo sé.

-Bien, buenas noches, paso por ti mañana.

-Buenas noches Shaoran.

-Una cosa más.

-Dime- el chico se puso un poco más serio y luego habló.

-Sé que tu ex novio ha estado molestando.

-¿Cómo…?

-Obligué a Tomoyo a que me dijera, te noté extraña.

-No te preocupes, no ha pasado nada entre Shinji y yo, no debes preocuparte por eso además, fue algo casual el que lo haya visto.

-No lo fue, sé que quiere volver contigo.

-Le dije que no volviera a buscarme.

-¿Estás segura que puedes manejar la situación?

-Lo estoy.

-Bien, solo estoy preocupado, Tomoyo se siente igual, me dijo que no vio buenas intensiones en él.

-Conozco a Shinji y puedo manejarlo, no te preocupes.

-Bien, sin embargo, si necesitaras…

-Te lo diré, lo prometo- le interrumpió la chica y él solo asintió.

La mañana siguiente fue algo ajetreada y Tomoyo pasó por la oficina de los castaños a dejar unas fotografías.

-Buenos días Sakura.

-Buenos días Tomoyo.

-¿Está Shaoran?

-No, lo siento está en una reunión fuera de la oficina.

-Ya veo, le puedes dar estas, son unas fotografías que me pidió para la empresa.

-Claro… Tomoyo- dijo la chica mientras colocaba las fotografías en el escritorio –Shaoran me comentó anoche que sabía lo de Shinji.

-Yo… Lo siento Sakura, es que…

-Gracias por preocuparte- la interrumpió –Lamento haberte preocupado.

-¡Oh Sakura!

-Es la primera vez que alguien se preocupa por mí aparte de mi hermano.

-Sakura, tu eres mi única amiga, la más preciada.

-Tu igual Tomoyo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás enfadada?

-Por supuesto que no, lo hiciste porque estabas preocupada.

-Sí… ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? No quieres que almorcemos juntas…- le dijo para dar por finalizado el tema.

-Me gustaría pero, debo ir a la mansión, Wei quiere verme para algo del equipaje de Shaoran, no sé…

-Ya veo… ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-Si no tienes nada que hacer.

Ambas chicas se dirigieron a la mansión Li. Sakura avisó a Wei y este las esperaba con el almuerzo listo. Luego de almorzar las pasó a la habitación del joven Li.

-Me parece importante señorita Sakura, que conozca la habitación del joven antes de visitar a la señora.

-¿Y eso por qué Wei?

-Ya sabía que se trataba de esto- dijo Tomoyo –La señora Ieran es muy perspicaz Sakura, ya te lo había dicho, todo tiene que parecer muy creíble.

-Es por eso que debe conocer un poco más sobre el joven, sé que ustedes hacen casi todo juntos y conoce sus gustos pero, al menos debe saber que el joven es muy ordenado con sus objetos personales, por ejemplo, le gusta colgar sus camisas por colores al igual que sus trajes. Guarda sus bóxers en el cajón con los pañuelos pero nunca con sus calcetas. Tiene un poco de libros en su habitación, de textos de interés nunca de trabajo y lee por las noches antes de dormir. Cuando empaca, primero coloca sus pantalones y luego las camisas, en otro compartimiento la ropa interior.

-¡Vaya! Eso no lo sabía.

-Yo tampoco- decía Tomoyo –Shaoran es muy ordenado con sus cosas.

-Así es el amo Shaoran. No le gusta que nadie habrá sus cortinas cuando lo despiertan, él prefiere hacerlo, no le gusta dormir con camisa, solo con un pantalón de dormir, tiene varios y casi todos se parecen- le dijo Wei mientras se los mostraba a las chicas.

Así pasaron unos minutos más hasta que Wei finalizó y le dijo a Sakura que se verían mañana cuando pasara por ellos para irse al aeropuerto. Luego las chicas salieron de la mansión.

* * *

-El señor Wei es muy buena persona- comentaba la morena mientras se dirigía nuevamente a la oficina Li.

-Así es, se nota que quiere mucho a Shaoran.

-Prácticamente lo crió después de la muerte del señor Hien.

-Lo sé… Y dime Tomoyo, ¿qué sentiste cuando Eriol te besó? No me has contado y yo que me esforcé tanto para que pasara.

-¡Sakura por Dios! ¡Qué dices!- decía la morena mientras sus cachetes eran adornados por un rosa muy hermoso.

-¿Y bien?

-Fue increíble, en realidad me sentí como en las nubes, no pude dormir de lo emocionada que estaba, no tienes idea, sentía que mis piernas se iban a quebrar pero luego sentí como me estrechó contra su cuerpo y de pronto, era como si no hubiera nadie a nuestro alrededor.

-¡Ay Tomoyo!

-Sí… Pero supongo que solo yo sentí eso…

-¿No lo has visto desde entonces?

-No…

* * *

-¿Fuiste a ver a Wei?

-Así es- le dijo la chica mientras le entregaba las fotografías que Tomoyo había dejado para él.

-¿Que te dijo?- le preguntaba mientras revisaba el contenido del sobre.

-Quería que conociera un poco más de ti para que tu madre sospeche lo menos posible.

-Ya veo.

-Tomoyo me acompañó, estuvimos en tu habitación.

-¿Qué?- le dijo sorprendido el chico.

-¿Te molesta?

-No pero, nunca nadie había estado en ella aparte de mis hermanas, Mei, o mi madre, Wei o los de servicio.

-Ya veo, me comentó que tus dos habitaciones, la de la mansión de aquí y la de Hong Kong, se parecen.

-Así es.

Los castaños conversaron un poco más y luego volvieron a sus labores, finalizaron el día a las cinco y salieron como la mayoría de los empleados de la compañía para ir a terminar sus equipajes.

-¿Sabes que sería divertido?- le dijo el castaño mientras abordaban el ascensor hacia el nivel inferior.

-¿Qué?

-Que nos besemos en el elevador.

-¡Qué!- le contestó la chica casi como un tomate mientras él se reía al ver su expresión.

-Sí, vamos a practicar.

-Shaoran- el elevador estaba llegando al nivel inferior y el chico aprovechó que estaban solos para acorralar a la castaña.

-Shaoran, ¿qué haces?- él la cayó.

-Sigue el juego- le susurró casi al oído el chico mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cintura de la chica y colocaba la otra en la pared, a un lado del rostro de la chica y aproximaba su rostro al de ella, la respiración de la chica se entrecortó, el aroma de Shaoran era embriagante, ¡dios! Su cuerpo dejó de responder y sus ojos se estaban cerrando lentamente, nunca antes se había sentido así, deseada, así era como se sentía y por otra parte, su cuerpo clamaba por una caricia y a la vez exigía el contacto con el chico, su vista se fijó en los tentadores labios del hombre que la acorralaba y sus alientos comenzaron a entremezclarse, un roce, los labios de Shaoran rozaron los suyos levemente hasta que, se escuchó el sonido de las puertas del elevador abriéndose.

Unos cuantos empleados estaban esperando el elevador para bajar al sótano por sus autos, el castaño los vio de reojo y se apartó un poco de la chica, pero no la soltó, los empleados entraron respetuosamente saludando a los castaños y el silencio reinó hasta el siguiente nivel. Todos dieron las buenas noches al dueño y su asistente mientras estos abordaban el auto deportivo del castaño.

-Eso fue vergonzoso- decía la chica.

-¡Qué dices! Fue genial, no hubo tanto planeamiento y salió como de película.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo la chica con un poco de molestia.

-Oh vamos Sakura, mañana todos sabrán de la escena del jefe y su asistente en el elevador.

-Ajá- y así se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de la chica. Al día siguiente el joven Li pasó a recoger a su novia en la limosina para dejar las maletas en el auto que los llevaría al aeropuerto esa tarde. La chica avisó desde el miércoles a primera hora a Ieran Li, que llegarían a Hong Kong a las cinco de la tarde del viernes, y ésta, le comunicó que la limosina los estaría esperando.

Ese día los castaños almorzaron junto a Eriol y Tomoyo y repasaron una vez más la historia de su noviazgo.

-Bueno chicos, nos veremos el lunes, que tengan un buen fin de semana- les deseo Eriol.

-Gracias- le dijo Shaoran.

-Recuerden actuar como novios, espero que hayan practicado…

-Tomoyo…- suspiraba Sakura.

La hora del vuelo llegó, Wei viajaría con ellos. El vuelo transcurrió con normalidad y arribaron a Hong Kong a las cinco con cinco.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas:

Lamento la demora, este capítulo es un poco más extenso para recompensar el retraso.

Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen el fic, en especial a quien deja sus comentarios, a danny1989, only Black lover, Sasha Kinoli, beautifly92, EmmY90HP, Nisicrita, rukia Alejandra.

isa: lamentó tanto el retraso amiga, de verdad, pero bueno, aquí está otro capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias por animarme siempre, de verdad, me encanta chatear contigo e intercambiar ideas y hablar sobre cualquier cosa, es muy importante tu apoyo y saber que te siguen gustando mis fics. Quiero felicitarte nuevamente por tu ingreso a la escuela de arte, me siento muy feliz y orgullosa de ti, sabía que tu podías, espero ver tus trabajos muy pronto. Un beso y un abrazo a la distancia!

Sheyla: Hola! Lo de Kaho y Touya se verá más adelante pero tranquila, todo estará bien. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, hubo un poquito más de acercamiento, yo sé que falta pero, las cosas deben avanzar lentamente. Gracias por tus hermosas palabras, nos estamos leyendo!

sakushao4ever: No es que Eriol sea distraído, es que ni se imagina que su mejor amiga está enamorada de él, creo que a veces pasa con las personas muy observadoras, jeje, no aplican para ellos mismos. Captaste la idea, Sakura es quien al parecer, está enamorándose, guajaja, pero aun ni ella se ha dado cuenta.

lfanycka: gracias por tus lindas palabras, me allegro que te guste el fic. Si, lo sé, le falta un poco de amor pero los cosas irán avanzando un poco lento, en el próximo capítulo habrá un poco más de amor, lo prometo.

any: qué bueno que te gustaron los puntos de vista de los personajes ante una misma situación, me pareció algo muy divertido, bueno, no para Shaoran jeje. Eriol, que te diré, es muy inteligente y perceptiva, se lo comentaba a _sakushao4ever _me parece interesante que alguien como él, no aplique su inteligencia en él mismo, jeje. Lo de Kaho y Touya lo veremos más adelante, no es tan complicado como se pinta. Te gustó la confesión de Sakura, a mi me pareció bastante interesante, divertida porque ella misma no sabe o no tiene claro lo que siente, pero está segura que no quiere que las cosas cambien y quiere seguir al lado de Shaoran, Touya lo comprendió perfectamente y dio gracias que su hermana sea despistada y más que está tan largo para cuidarla del _"mocoso". _ Te cuidas! Nos estamos leyendo!

Dania_Li: pobre Shaoran pero lueguito lo curaron, jeje. Lo siento, no hay Kaho y Touya en este capítulo, saldrán más adelante y tranquila, todo estará bien, o al menos, eso dice Sakura, cierto. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Los castaños irán avanzando lentamente pero prometo que en el próximo capítulo habrá un poco más de intimidad entre esos dos.

sak petit: gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. A mí me pareció muy divertido ese viaje y con respecto a Kaho y a Touya… Más adelante sabremos qué pasa.

isabel: si, pobre de Li, pero bueno, él se metió en esto, cierto. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado también. Nos estamos leyendo, bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_**Capítulo dedicado a isa, en su cumpleaños número 15 el pasado 01/07. – Feliz Cumple amiga, besos y abrazos a la distancia y lamento mucho la demora.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Ese día los castaños almorzaron junto a Eriol y Tomoyo y repasaron una vez más la historia de su noviazgo. _

_-Bueno chicos, nos veremos el lunes, que tengan un buen fin de semana- les deseo Eriol._

_-Gracias- le dijo Shaoran._

_-Recuerden actuar como novios, espero que hayan practicado…_

_-Tomoyo…- suspiraba Sakura. _

_La hora del vuelo llegó, Wei viajaría con ellos. El vuelo transcurrió con normalidad y arribaron a Hong Kong a las cinco con cinco. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo VII**

El aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong es también conocido como _Chek Lap Kok_, debido al hecho de que fue construido en la isla del mismo nombre. Es uno de los aeropuertos más activos del mundo en términos de circulación de pasajeros y de carga. El aeropuerto fue construido sobre una isla artificial formada en parte por otras dos islas más pequeñas, _Chek Lap Kok_ y _Lam Chau_. Ambas islas fueron unidas, para dar lugar al área donde hoy se ubica esta obra y se ganó una considerable cantidad de terreno al mar. La construcción tomó seis años. A ese lugar había arribado unos minutos atrás la chica de ojos esmeralda. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí, en esa edificación tan majestuosa.

El auto que los llevaría a la mansión Li, ubicada a unos treinta minutos del aeropuerto, ya se encontraba en las afueras del mismo. El chofer se bajó para ayudar a Wei y al amo Li con los equipajes.

-Buenas noches señor Li, señor Wei- los saludó cortésmente.

-Buenas noches Hibiki- respondió el anciano.

-Hibiki, ella es mi novia, Kinomoto Sakura.

-Un placer señorita Kinomoto- dijo respetuosamente el chico, la de ojos verdes le respondió con una reverencia de la misma forma. Luego de subir las maletas, los recién llegados abordaron el auto con el fin de dirigirse a la residencia del castaño.

Wei y el otro empleado charlaban para ponerse al día en ausencia del primero. Shaoran iba describiendo el lugar a su novia quien, llevaba la vista fija en la ventana del lujoso vehículo. Recorrieron la zona comercial, debida la hora, casi las siete de la noche, no encontraron mucho embotellamiento en las calles.

Al dejar atrás la vida nocturna y comercial, a su paso se abrió la tranquilidad y poca densidad de personas. Caminos vacíos y casas envueltas de grandes áreas verdes.

-¡Hermoso!

-¿Te parece?

-¡Claro! En Tokio vivimos rodeados de edificios, bulla constante, la vida ajetreada y nunca nos podemos refrescar la vista de los altos edificios.

-Tú vives en un barrio alejado a la ciudad.

-Pero no es bonito.

-Es cierto.

-Y tú vives en uno de los residenciales más lujosos y tranquilos sin embargo, esto es diferente.

-Lo es.

-Shaoran…

-Dime- el chico solo la miraba y respondía escuetamente, un poco de nostalgia lo invadía, tantos años vivió ahí, tanto deseó salir de ahí… Ella estaba tan emocionada de estar en su país de origen pero él, él solo venía a engañar a su familia, ¿hasta cuándo podrían mantener esa farsa?

-Gracias…- susurró mientras se abrazaba del brazo del ambarino quien, se sorprendió por el acto de su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué…?

-Es muy importante para mí, estar aquí contigo- él no respondió, las palabras de la chica lo confundieron un poco pero no les dio importancia. Los dos hombres en la delantera del auto sonreían ampliamente. A los pocos minutos los amplios portones de la mansión Li se divisaron y empezaron a abrirse para darles paso. El auto se estacionó en la puerta principal y el joven Li abrió la puerta para bajarse. Ayudó a su novia y se encaminaron adentro. Hibiki y Wei se encargaron del equipaje. Shaoran aspiró profundamente y abrió la gran puerta de madera, sabía lo que les esperaba...

-¡Ya están aquí!- se escuchó un grito y el rostro de Shaoran se desfiguró mientras se detenía en el lobby, frente a unas amplias escaleras y debajo de una gran y ostentosa lámpara.

-¡Hermanito!- gritaba otra, cuatro chicas ahora se encontraban asfixiando al castaño quien, por el ajetreo soltó la mano de su novia. Sakura empezó a sentirse realmente nerviosa, él la había soltado y ¿ahora? ¿Qué hacía? Se sentía pequeña e indefensa, no sabía qué hacer y miraba a su alrededor, al frente, unas escaleras majestuosas, a su izquierda, un gran salón, divisaba unos muebles, ventanales, una terraza y varias puertas; a su derecha, una especie de pasillo con dos puertas y al fondo, se lograba ver otro salón…

-Buenas noches, tú debes ser Kinomoto- esa voz, la había escuchado muchas veces por teléfono, su piel se erizó. Venía de atrás, lentamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una hermosa mujer, alta, como Shaoran, cabellos negros, largos; mirada profunda, negra; sumamente elegante, su figura estilizada.

-Buenas noches señora Li, un placer conocerla al fin- dijo haciendo una reverencia juntando sus manos al frente.

-Déjame verte bien- una de las manos de Ieran Li tomó el mentón de la chica castaña, ante la atónica mirada de su único hijo, y la hizo levantar el rostro sorprendido –Hermosos ojos… Has hecho una gran elección Shaoran.

-Madre…

-¡Hola Sakurita!

-¡Te ves hermosa…!- una vez que dejaron en paz a su hermano, las cuatro hermanas Li, Faren, Shiefa, Futtie y Fummie, se enfocaron en la pequeña Sakura quien, estaba paralizada ante la reacción de sus cuñadas. La vez que las había conocido en Japón no la habían atosigado de la forma en que en ese momento lo hacían, es decir, estaban sorprendidas por lo bien que los castaños se llevaban pero no le dieron mucha importancia no obstante, ahora era la novia de su hermano pequeño.

-Hibiki, suba el equipaje según las instrucciones que le di en la tarde.

-Sí señora, con permiso.

-Wei.

-Es un placer saludarla señora, ha pasado mucho tiempo- le saludó el anciano a su ama de forma respetuosa.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo Wei, si gusta puede irse a descansar, cenaremos dentro de poco.

-Muchas gracias, con permiso- el anciano saludó a las hermanas del castaño y se retiró.

-¿Y Mei Ling?

-Ella y su esposo deben estar por llegar al igual que los esposos de tus hermanas –mientras hablaban, los sobrinos de Shaoran salían del salón principal, eran ocho pequeños, Fummie fue la primera en casarse, tuvo tres hijos de seis, cuatro y tres años, Sai, Sayuri y Mamoru, respectivamente. Futtie fue la segundo en casarse, tiene dos hijos, Rei de cinco años y Yuki de tres, luego siguió Faren quien tiene al igual que Futtie, dos hijos, Renji de cuatro años y Asuka de dos años y finalmente Shiefa quien solo tenía una niña de tres años, Keiko.

Los niños salieron de forma ordenada y saludaron a su tío de forma educada con una reverencia. La de ojos esmeralda se quedó extrañada por la reacción de los mismos, eran niños pero al parecer le temían un poco a su único tío por parte de la familia Li.

-Niños, ella es Kinomoto Sakura, mi novia, espero que la recuerden.

-¡Es un gusto volver a verlos!- dijo la castaña emocionada y colocándose a la altura de los chicos los cuales, se sorprendieron por la espontaneidad de la novia de su tío la cual, contrastaba con la personalidad de este.

-¿Podemos decirle tía Sakura?- dijo la pequeña Keiko, todos los presentes se sorprendieron ya que, sabían que a Shaoran no le gustaba ese tipo de familiaridades y aunque así fuera, para el ambarino en ese momento solo le preocupara lo que lo castaña pudiera contestar.

-Sí, claro, me encantaría que me llamen así- todos los niños sonrieron al instante y se acercaron más a la castaña ya que, la sonrisa en su rostro los reconfortaba y alegraba, las hermanas Li estaban complacidas ante el gesto de su cuñada y Li Shaoran… En su rostro se formó una diminuta sonrisa que fue vista por su madre.

-Así que ya están aquí…- se escuchó desde la puerta principal, todos voltearon.

-Mei…- susurró con nerviosismo el joven Li al ver a su prima con expresión de molestia.

-Así que esta es la chica que ocupará mi lugar como la próxima señora Li…

-Buenas noches- saludó Ren Zhang el esposo de la de ojos rubíes.

-Zhang…

-Hola Li.

-Shaoran- gritaba la chica mientras se tiraba a sus brazos para saludarlo ignorando completamente a Sakura, su familia y su mismo esposo. A los últimos esta actitud por parte de la chica china no les extrañaba, solo suspiraban.

-Mei, vas a ahogarme.

-¡Shaoran! Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Si Mei pero ya estoy aquí.

-Y con tu futura esposa…

-Mei…

-Veamos…- soltando rápidamente al ambarino se dedicó a inspeccionar a la chica japonesa de arriba abajo, rodeándola –No está mal aunque es menos hermosa que yo- la castaña se había quedado estática ante la extraña actitud de la prima de su jefe.

-Mei Ling, deja en paz a Sakura- intervino el ambarino cuando logró recuperarse de los comentarios de su prima.

-Hola, soy Zhang Mei Ling, mucho gusto.

-Hola, Kinomoto Sakura- dijo con dificultad.

-Te estaré observando, espero que no lastimes a mi primo- y ante esas palabras se dirigió al lado de su esposo bajo la matadora mirada de su primo favorito.

-Bueno, será mejor pasar al comedor- habló finalmente Ieran y todos la siguieron. La cena transcurrió de manera normal, el silencio reinaba en la gran mesa, solo unas cuantas conversaciones sobre las empresas a las cuales, los castaños respondían y aportaban ideas. Pero todo cambió cuando retiraron los platos y se dio paso al té y al postre. Ieran Li estaba a la cabeza, a su derecha estaba Shaoran y a la derecha de este estaba Sakura, y así sucesivamente estaban los demás.

-Y Sakura por favor- habló Shiefa -¡Cuéntanos! ¿Cómo se te declaró mi hermano?- la chica aludida se sonrojó.

-Eh…

-Por favor Sakura- decía esta vez Futtie –mi hermano nunca nos va a contar.

-Bueno…- trataba de decir la chica sumamente nerviosa mientras empezaba a jugar con sus pulgares.

-No la molesten- habló Shaoran bastante serio para evitar esa conversación, las chicas se callaron unos segundos.

-¿Y bien? Queremos escuchar la historia- habló Mei Ling, al parecer Ieran Li estaba también interesada ya que no intervino.

-Bueno, es que… Lo que pasa es que, ese día yo… Trataba de terminar con una de las novias de Shaoran…

-¿Tú terminabas con las novias de Shaoran?- interrumpió Fummie un tanto alterada y miraba en forma desaprobatoria a su hermano quien, optó por mirar la interesante ventana a un costado de él.

-Así es- afirmó la japonesa.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle hacer eso a Sakurita, hermano?- le reclamaba Futtie.

-Recuerden que Sakura era mi mejor amiga- dijo con molestia el chico y sin mirar a la mesa.

-Sí, en fin- volvía a hablar la castaña provocando que todos en la mesa volvieran a prestarle atención, los niños se habían retirado a la terraza para acabar el postre y seguir jugando –la chica no quería entender que Shaoran ya no la quería seguir viendo y me molesté de sobre manera, al punto de alzarle la voz y diciéndole prácticamente que era una cualquiera y que entendiera que Shaoran no quería seguir…- hizo una pausa.

-¿Y entonces?- intervino Mei Ling un poco desesperada por saber cómo continuaba la historia, al parecer las hermanas Li también lo estaban y todas tenían las manos a la altura del pecho, juntas, sus ojos brillaban por la historia, Ieran Li solo miraba a la chica sin expresión alguna, los esposos de las chicas Li estaban calmados, miraban a ambos castaños y seguían tomando el té, el castaño hacía lo mismo y la castaña, repentinamente se sonrojó.

-Entonces… Shaoran salió de su oficina…

-Estaban armando un escándalo- intervino el chico.

-Ella no entendía…

-Y tú estabas celosa- dijo sonriente el chico y provocando que el sonrojo en la de ojos verdes se incrementara.

-No entiendo, explíquense- les exigió la de ojos rubíes.

-Shaoran la despachó- continúo la chica con un poco de pena –la verdad, ya desde hacía un tiempo me molestaba terminar con sus novias de turno…

-Nunca dijiste nada- volvió a interrumpir el chico, ella lo miró un poco molesta y las hermanas Li no podían estar más que emocionadas por cómo se estaba desarrollando el suceso.

-Sí bueno, luego Shaoran me preguntó el porqué estaba tan molesta.

-Respondió que la chica era una tonta y la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Y era cierto- se defendió la castaña ante el comentario de su novio.

-Sakura, admite el ataque de celos, por favor.

-Sí tú admites que desde hace mucho deseabas verme celosa- el chico se calló y se sonrojó levemente.

-Bueno, y ¿qué pasó después?- preguntó Shiefa.

-Estábamos discutiendo mi ataque de celos…- dijo con ironía la de ojos verdes.

-Recuerdo que me reclamabas el porqué era tan mujeriego- agregó Shaoran para darle más emoción al relato, la castaña hizo una mueca de molestia.

-Sí, algo como eso y… De la nada se acercó y me besó…

-¿Te besó?- dijeron las cinco chicas Li al unísono y con estrellitas en las ojos, estaban realmente emocionadas y los cuñados del chico lo miraban extrañados ya que, eso no era propio del chico.

-Sí…

-Shaoran, eso no es propio de ti, ¿o sí?- habló la madre por primera vez desde que el relato inició.

-Bueno…- el chico se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza –Lo que pasa es que, desde hace bastante sentía algo por Sakura y… Al darme cuenta que Sakura estaba celosa…- suspiró –No lo sé, no pude controlarme, estaba molesto y a la vez emocionado...

-Ya veo- una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Ieran, las hermanas Li y Mei Ling rodearon a Sakura para que les contara más detalles. Al poco rato Ren y Mei Ling Zhang se retiraron, las hermanas Li, sus esposos e hijos dormirían en la mansión ese fin de semana.

* * *

Al dar casi las diez de la noche todos subieron, ya que las habitaciones se encontraban en el segundo nivel. La chicas Li se retiraron a acostar a sus hijos los cuales, morían de sueño al haberse desvelado y más que estuvieron jugando gran parte de la noche en los jardines de la residencia. Los esposos de las chicas dieron las buenas noches y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. Ieran Li acompañó a los castaños hasta el cuarto de su hijo menor.

-Madre- la llamó -¿Qué hace el equipaje de Sakura en mi habitación?

-¡Oh! Veo que no te has dado cuenta.

-Darme cuenta… ¿De?

-Veo que estás muy enamorado, eso es bueno.

-No te entiendo madre- la castaña observaba a su novio y a su suegra en silencio desde la entrada de la lujosa habitación, tal cual Wei se la había descrito. Estaba pintada de verde, con majestuosas cortinas del mismo color, un poco más oscuras. El armario poseía hermosas puertas en fina madera tallada a mano. Esta habitación constaba de un escritorio pequeño, a diferencia de la otra en Japón la cual, no lo poseía, era probable que fuera de la época en que el chino estudiaba. Al lado del escritorio, había un librero, varios libros de gran variedad de tamaños se lograban divisar. Una puerta que probablemente daba al baño, dos mesitas de noches con lámparas cada una y dos sillones al lado de un televisor pantalla plana de tamaño moderado.

-No te diste cuenta, todas las habitaciones han sido ocupadas…

-¿Todas? Eso no es posible, tenemos quince habitaciones…

-Así es, catorce en el segundo nivel, todas han sido ocupadas, tus hermanas duermen en las que eran de ellas antes de casarse, yo en la mía y cada uno de tus sobrinos pidió una, no pude contradecirlos, casi nunca se quedan a dormir aquí.

-¿Y la de abajo?- preguntó un poco molesto el chico.

-La estamos remodelando por tanto, Sakura dormirá contigo.

-¿Qué?- dijo alarmada la chica cuando escuchó semejantes palabras salir de su suegra, el chico se asustó ante la reacción sorpresiva de su mejor amiga.

-Lo siento querida pero imaginé que no habría problema alguno, ustedes son jóvenes modernos- ambos castaños se sonrojaron.

-Sí mi hermano se da cuenta me mata- suspiró la chica mientras entraba completamente en la habitación –Ayúdame a desempacar Shaoran.

-¿A esta hora?- alegó el ambarino olvidando a su madre quien se estaba retirando complacida al ver que había logrado su cometido.

-Sí, mañana nos dará pereza.

-Sakura…

-Solo ayúdame a pasarme la ropa, yo la guardo en el armario, al final lo acomodas todo como en Japón, ¿cierto?

-Cierto- Ieran Li observó un poco más a los castaños desde la puerta.

-¡Qué descansen!

-Eh… Buenas noches madre.

-Qué descanse señora Li, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

-Es un placer y llámame por mi nombre querida- la castaña sonrió mientras su suegra cerraba la puerta. Tras cerciorarse que la señora de la casa hubiese desaparecido, los castaños suspiraron profundamente.

-Al fin…- dijo el chico tirándose en la cama, la chica ya estaba terminando de acomodar la ropa de ambos.

-Parece que todo ha marchado bien.

-Sí… Lamento que tengamos que dormir juntos, espero no incomodarte- ella se sonrojó y dio gracias que estaba a espaldas de él.

-No hay problema…- logró articular.

-Debe ser un complot entre mi madre y mis hermanas.

-No te preocupes, iré a cambiarme, estoy cansada- La castaña ingresó al cuarto de baño, se limpió la cara, se cambió y salió para encontrarse a un Shaoran también cambiado, había puesto la ropa sucia en un canasto y ya estaba acostado, tenía encendido el televisor.

-¿Estás segura que no tienes problema en dormir conmigo? Puedo dormir en el sofá- la chica inspeccionó el sofá, era de dos plazas, era un hecho que el joven pasaría una mala noche.

-No hay problema, todo estará bien si mi hermano no se da cuenta- el ambarino la miró seriamente por unos minutos sin decir nada y ella solo se quedó mirándolo un poco extrañada por su actitud.

-¿Qué lado prefieres?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué lado te gusta para dormir, derecha o izquierda? Es imposible que tu hermano venga a colgarme desde Australia…- ella sonrió.

-Creo que me da igual…

-Bien, yo prefiero la izquierda.

-Bien- la chica se metió a la cama, él prácticamente ni se fijó en su pijama, no quería parecer una monja pero tampoco una cualquiera, por eso Tomoyo la había ayudado a escoger un atuendo apropiado para dormir en casa de su suegra, por si alguien la veía con ropa de cama. Habían comprado un short que le quedaba un poco más arriba de la media pierna y una blusa de tirantes un poco holgada, con encajes en la parte superior e inferior, en tonos pasteles, verde, rosa y blanco. Se dieron las buenas noches, la chica se recostó dándole la espalda mientras él seguía viendo televisión, al poco rato él pudo constatar que su novia se había quedado dormida por ende, apagó el aparato y se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el ambarino pudo distinguir de entre sus sueños un extraño ruido acercarse más, no le dio importancia. Sakura dormía plácidamente, él podía sentirla. Se encontraba muy cómodo, más que cómodo debía reconocer, y cada vez se acucurraba más y más, no quería despertar, hacía demasiado tiempo no dormía tan bien hasta que escuchó como la puerta de su antigua habitación se abría estruendosamente de golpe.

-¡Ay qué lindos!- Faren.

-¡Shh!- callaba Futtie.

-Duermen- decía Shiefa mientras las cuatro hermanas contemplaban a su hermanito mientras dormía abrazado a su novia. El chico, al escucharlas ingresar deliberadamente en su habitación, abrió los ojos de golpe pero no se movió, primero debía acostumbrar su vista a la claridad. Sus hermanas siempre invadían su privacidad, ya estaba acostumbrado y por alguna extraña razón, nunca ponía el seguro a su puerta… Pero ahora que lo pensaba, estaba abrazando algo, algo suave, delicado, aspiraba un olor, una fragancia conocida pero ahora la sentía más cerca de lo normal, con sus ojos recorrió la trayectoria de sus brazos, uno se postraba a la altura de la cabeza de su novia formal y terminaba juntándose con una de las manos de la chica y el otro, el otro brazo rodeaba la fina cintura de su asistente personal… Se sentía tan bien… -pensó- Sin embargo se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle y pestañeó varias veces…

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!- gritó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¡Ay hermanito!- suspiraban las chicas decepcionadas.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué pasa?- se despertó de golpe la japonesa.

-Sakura…

-Le arruinaste el despertar a tu novia.

-Ya largo- les gritó el chico –¿Por qué no se comportan?- les gritaba el chico a sus hermanas que reían incontroladamente.

-¡Ay lobito! Cuando abrazabas a Sakurita estabas más tierno…- la de ojos verdes se sonrojó a más no poder y él no fue la excepción.

-¡Fuera!- les gritaba mientras les tiraba una almohada y ellas volvían a cerrar la puerta de la habitación.

-Lo siento- dijo el chico un poco frustrado.

-No pasa nada- le decía ella sin mirarlo.

-Siempre olvido cerrar la puerta con picaporte.

-No hay problema, de verdad.

-Lo siento, debí abrazarte mientras dormía…

-No te preocupes, al final resultó más realizaste de lo que planeamos…

-Sí…- susurró el chico dejando un poco la pena, algo extraño estaba pasando ahí, desde cuándo Li Shaoran se avergonzaba de estar con una mujer… Bueno, a diferencia de las otras ocasiones, esta no era cualquier mujer, era su asistente, su mejor amiga, sí, eso era, su mejor amiga y además, estaba en casa de su madre, sus hermanas los habían encontrado durmiendo plácidamente, abrazados… Una escena íntima y… ¿Qué hubiera pasado si su madre era la que entraba? Ni pensarlo, ¡qué pena! El respetaba mucho la casa de su madre… De cualquier modo ella hubiese tocado antes de entrar, muy al contrario de sus hermanas… Es más, no recordaba haber despertado abrazado a una mujer, jamás lo había hecho. ¿Qué pensaría la castaña de todo esto? La castaña… La castaña no estaba en la cama, ¿qué se hizo? ¿En qué momento se levantó? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando?

-¿Saliste de tus pensamiento ya?

-¿Eh?

-Ya me cambié, te espero abajo- le informó la chica –Te toca ordenar la cama- y cerró la puerta tras sí. Necesitaba salir de ahí, su pulso no lograba normalizarse, en la madrugada pudo sentir cómo el chico la abrazaba, se asustó, no esperaba eso por parte de su jefe, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que el chico lo hizo en un movimiento involuntario, es muy probable que estuviera acostumbrado a dormir abrazado con toda chica con la que había estado… Un sabor agrio invadió su ser y se levantó de la cama informándole que se cambiaría, él no contestó, al parecer estaba ido en sus pensamientos, mejor, al salir se dio cuenta que seguía igual y aprovechó para escapar y respirar con tranquilidad.

Bajó al primer novel y pudo constatar que Me Ling había llegado con su esposo, los saludó y pasaron a la terraza, Shaoran llegó a los diez minutos. Al estar todos presentes comenzaron con el desayuno, los niños que habían madrugado para jugar, ya habían desayunado y ahora corrían por los jardines.

-¿Qué tienen planeado hacer hoy, Shaoran?- le preguntó la madre mientras degustaban la gran variedad de frutas.

-Pensaba llevar a Sakura a pasear para que conozca los alrededores.

-Ya veo, almorzaremos a las dos de la tarde, no lleguen tarde, por la noche podrán salir con tus hermanas, yo cuidaré de los niños.

-No es neces…

-Insisto- fue la respuesta de la señora Li y con esta, se daba por terminada la discusión.

-¡Qué bien hermanito! Mei Ling nos recomendó una discoteca nueva, como ella y Ren aun pueden salir de fiesta por las noches, nosotras estamos un poco desactualizadas.

-No me digan- dijo sin mucho ánimo el chico- el desayuno transcurrió sin mucha novedad y Shaoran pidió a una de las personas de servicio que le alistaran su auto, al igual que en Japón, en Hong Kong poseía un deportivo, verde oscuro en este caso. Mientras esperaban, él y Sakura se dirigieron a los jardines tomados de la mano, la chica estaba impresionada, había gran cantidad de árboles y flores. Todo delicadamente sembrado, las flores combinaban con sus vecinas y formaban caminos preciosos alrededor de la mansión. Había hamacas en distintos puntos del jardín, colgaban de los árboles. Por otro de los lugares había una fuente y unos banquitos cerca de esta, a orillas del camino de adoquines que venía desde la terraza.

-¡Es hermoso!

-Qué puedo decir, mi madre tiene buen gusto.

-No lo dudo, me encanta- el chico miró la mirada brillante de su acompañante, sus ojos brillaban de manera distinta, al parecer estaba emocionada, una sonrisa surcó los labios del castaño.

-Me alegra que te guste- se apoyó contra uno de los árboles, en diagonal, a lo largo se vislumbraba la terraza, las empleadas de servicio estaban recogiendo todo –Sakura—la llamó y la aproximó a él simplemente jalándola de la mano que tenía agarrada.

-Sí…- dijo con duda ya que, había algo extraño en la mirada del chico.

-Lamento mucho todo.

-Shaoran, creo que es tarde para arrepentirse- rió mientras él suspiraba.

-Creo que tienes razón- sonrió levemente –Sé que todos nos están espiando desde adentro- dijo aparentando pesar.

-¿En serio? Al parecer tus hermanas están muy emocionadas con nuestra relación, atribuyo eso a que nunca has formalizado con ninguna chica.

-Sí, tienes razón…- ella miraba los alrededores con tranquilidad para luego sentir una de las manos de Shaoran sobre su cintura, entonces lo miró a los ojos y su expresión era seria, así estuvieron un par de segundos; luego, él la aproximó a su cuerpo.

-¿Qué haces?- musitó con dificultad.

-Sakura…

-Shaoran…- extrañamente, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, sus miradas no lograban desviarse y al contrario, expresaban el deseo de un acercamiento mayor. Casi por inercia, el chico bajó su vista a los labios de su asistente, era la primera vez que los veía tan… ¿Tentadores…? Ella, empezó a sentirse realmente nerviosa, tuvo que colocar, y con gran trabajo ya que, todo su ser temblaba; sus brazos a la altura de los hombros del chico, sobre su pecho, miró lo que había hecho y empezaba a faltarle la respiración, sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella y volvió a fijarla en los ojos de él para darse cuenta de las intenciones del joven, no había que ser muy inteligente para descubrirlo; tragó y empezó a abrir lentamente sus labios para sacar un poco de aire por su boca y fue ahí en donde, el joven Li, no soportó más la distancia, ese acto tan inocente y a la vez tan malicioso provocó que el chico juntara sus labios con los de la castaña en un beso un poco profundo pero lento. Sobra decir que la japonesa simplemente cerró sus ojos al contacto con la boca de su jefe y se sujetó más fuerte de él, al punto de pasar sus brazos tras su nuca para evitar caerse, sus piernas habían perdido toda estabilidad y su estómago se revolvía de tantas mariposas que en él revoloteaban. O al menos, eso sentía ella.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas:

¡Feliz cumpleaños isa! – 01 de Julio.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Shaoran! - 13 de Julio…

* * *

Agradecimeintos:

Isa, Ashaki, Darkkira1, isabel20, only Black lover , Sasha Kinoli , sakura-chan94, ziitah-TxE-, ukia Alejandra y .

GABRIEL: muchas gracias por tu review, te digo que has leído mi mente en relación a ExT, va a haber un poco de lo que comentaste.

sakushao4ever: hola, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, me encantan, como comentario, lo de Shaoran pasará un poco después de que Sakura se de cuenta. El ex, solo molestar, no tiene buenos propósitos, tu tranqui. Shaoran por naturaleza es muy celoso, eso me encanta, dime tu si Ieran se lo está creyendo… Muchas suerte en la escuela, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y lamento el retraso.

any: lamento el retaso, lo de ExT ahorita estalla y Touya, tranqui, todo va a salir bien, o eso diría Sakura, jeje. En problemas ya se metieron, vamos a ver que tan buenos actores resultan, jaja, a mi me parecieron adorables y casi reales, creo que inconscientemente se metieron en sus papeles y su supuesta historia de cómo comenzaron, esa parte me agradó mucho escribirla. Wespero que te haya gustado el capítulo y hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones, o, ¿aun sigues? Bueno, nos estamos leyendo, te cuidas, besos!

lfanycka: me alegro que te haya gustado y lamento si aquí no huno nada de ExT, ese beso, es como de película, espero me inspire en más como ese… Aunque he de reconocer que ya tengo uno planeado, jeje. Qué te diré, le atinaste, jaja, esa idea la tenía desde el principio del fic, los dos durmiendo juntos, jeje. Lamento la espera, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

adriana al: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste el fic. Tranqui, se dará cuenta, veremos si lo puede solucionar. Lo de Li estará más lento que lo de la castaña pero cuando lo sienta... Lamento la demora y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

ana sofia: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. La historia de los catsaños avanzará un poco más lenta que la de los morenos pero, ya nos estamos encarrilando, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y lamento la demora en actualizar.

Sheyla: muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gusta y sí, Shaoran es como sacado de película, tan lindo él. Muchas gracia spor tus lindas palabras, me fascinan y me animan a sehuir escribiendo. Te cuidas, un beso!

Mina 4 ever: muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gusta. Esas escenas que mencionas me gustó mucho escribirlas y sí, Sakura obviamente está cayendo en las redes de su jefe… Lamento hacerte esperar tanto por este capítulo y espero te haya gustado. Te cuidas, besos y nos estamos leyendo!

* * *

P.D.: Gracias a todos por sus reviews, son muy lindos, me encantan y gracias a todos los que le dedican parte de su tiempo a leer mi fic. Espero que realmente sea de su agrado.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lu70cro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-¿Qué haces?- musitó con dificultad._

_-Sakura…_

_-Shaoran…- extrañamente, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, sus miradas no lograban desviarse y al contrario, expresaban el deseo de un acercamiento mayor. Casi por inercia, el chico bajó su vista a los labios de su asistente, era la primera vez que los veía tan… ¿Tentadores…? Ella, empezó a sentirse realmente nerviosa, tuvo que colocar, y con gran trabajo ya que, todo su ser temblaba; sus brazos a la altura de los hombros del chico, sobre su pecho, miró lo que había hecho y empezaba a faltarle la respiración, sentía la mirada del chico sobre ella y volvió a fijarla en los ojos de él para darse cuenta de las intenciones del joven, no había que ser muy inteligente para descubrirlo; tragó y empezó a abrir lentamente sus labios para sacar un poco de aire por su boca y fue ahí en donde, el joven Li, no soportó más la distancia, ese acto tan inocente y a la vez tan malicioso provocó que el chico juntara sus labios con los de la castaña en un beso un poco profundo pero lento. Sobra decir que la japonesa simplemente cerró sus ojos al contacto con la boca de su jefe y se sujetó más fuerte de él, al punto de pasar sus brazos tras su nuca para evitar caerse, sus piernas habían perdido toda estabilidad y su estómago se revolvía de tantas mariposas que en él revoloteaban. O al menos, eso sentía ella. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo VIII**

-Disculpe Joven Li…- interrumpió un muchacho, quien era el encargado de los autos en la Residencia Li en Hong Kong.

-Sí…- respondió el castaño sin siquiera mirarlo, luego de que este los interrumpiera, habían separado sus labios lentamente.

-El auto está listo.

-Bien…- el chico se retiró del jardín dejando a la pareja de castaños aun abrazados, sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro. La de ojos verdes se encontraba sumida en las sensaciones que ese, su primer beso con el castaño, había causado en ella, no podía soltarse del chico, y daba gracias al cielo que él tampoco hacía el intento por dejarla, sabía de antemano que sus piernas al igual que todo su cuerpo temblaban y no podrían mantenerla firme sobre el suelo. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, y este pequeño rubor la hacía verse realmente tierna. Esa imagen de la chica nunca en su vida podría olvidarla el ambarino. Era una imagen exquisita, tentadora y a la vez, llena de ternura. Nunca en su vida el gran Li Shaoran, conocido por los medios como uno de los hombres más codiciados de Asia, quien podía tener a cualquier mujer que él quisiera a sus pies, se había sentido tan lleno, tan completo y tan deseoso después de un beso tan inocente como el que fue el primero de ambos castaños. Nunca se había sumido tanto en la mirada de otra chica como lo estaba haciendo con su asistente personal y es que, repentinamente esas esmeraldas que llevaba como ojos su mejor amiga, se veían tan brillantes, tan llenas de vida, tan hermosas… Nunca los había visto brillar de esa manera, y lo estaban cautivando, de alguna manera, deseaba seguir viendo el brillo de esos ojos por siempre.

-Vamos- logró articular cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos para deshacer suavemente el abrazo.

-Sí- le respondió la chica y tomados de la mano se dirigieron a la puerta principal de la mansión. El chico como era su costumbre, le abrió la puerta para que ella lograra ingresar al vehículo, luego él la imitó y salieron de los terrenos Li para dar un paseo por los alrededores.

* * *

-¡Ay! Hermosos, se ven tan ven bien juntos- exclamaba emocionada Fummie.

-¡Sí!- exclamaron todas a la vez llenas de alegría.

-Shaoran se ve tan tierno…- decía Shiefa.

-Es verdad, nuestro hermanito al fin se ha enamorado- analizaba Futtie.

-Niñas, ya, contrólense- les decía su madre.

-¡Ay madre! Es que Shaoran y Sakura hacen una hermosa pareja- le decía aun emocionada Faren.

-Se ven tan enamorados…

-Aun así deben comportarse.

-¡Madre!- alegaban las cuatro.

-No los molesten, ya saben como es Shaoran de reservado.

-Sí…- dijeron al unísono y se callaron por unos momentos – ¡Se ven tan lindos!- volvían a iniciar la conversación mientras Ieran Li se retiraba del salón.

-Hong Kong es realmente hermoso Shaoran.

-Sí- decía el chico quien ya había vuelto a su estado serio, como era costumbre.

-¿No te hace falta estar aquí?- él había estacionado el auto fuera de la carretera, la vista daba al océano, habían paseado alrededor de hora y media y se encontraban en las afueras de la ciudad.

-A veces…

-Aquí es tan bello… Y toda tú familia está aquí.

-Sí… Pero aquí no podía ser yo mismo.

-Ya veo- dijo con un poco de pesar.

-Eriol y Tomoyo son mis mejores amigos, sin ellos no lo habría logrado en Japón… No soy bueno para hacer amigos…- dijo con la mirada perdida en el océano.

-Eso no es verdad- dijo ella con una sonrisa irónica a lo que él le prestó atención –Solo tienes dos verdaderos amigos pero cientos de amistades femeninas.

-¡Oye! Pareces celosa- dijo él mientras comenzaba a reír, ella forzó una sonrisa.

-Ya desearas…

-_Ja_, mira quién habla, te equivocas mi querida Sakura…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No tengo dos mejores amigos, tengo tres, no te excluyas querida…- ella hizo una mueca, a veces olvidaba que no era la novia real de su jefe, solo era su mejor amiga y lo estaba ayudando con esa farsa –Además, tú eras la que no tenía ni un solo amigo cuando te conocí- ella dejó de verlo, casi no hablaba de su pasado, no le agradaba.

-Eso se debe a que te haya criado un hermano sobre protector… Al menos yo si estaba a punto de casarme de verdad…- dijo entre dientes casi para sí, sin embargo él la escuchó.

-¿Amabas a ese tipo?- la chica se quedó helada ante la repentina pregunta de su jefe, lo que habían comentado de Shiji había sido superficial, hasta el momento.

-Creo que llegué a amarlo… Mientras estuve con él fui feliz… Luego me di cuenta que me engañaba y eso borró todo lo que sentía por él- le dijo rápidamente la chica para dar por terminado el tema.

-Ya, entonces, ¿por qué te afectó el volver a verlo?- otra pregunta por parte del ambarino que dejó sin habla a la chica –Sakura…

-No esperaba que me volviera a buscar…

-Ya veo- le respondió el chico no muy complacido con la respuesta por parte de su novia –Se hace tarde, será mejor que regresemos a la mansión para almorzar con todos.

* * *

-Sí- y así, el chico arrancó el auto y tomó dirección hacia la residencia Li a la cual regresaron en un silencio total.

-Gracias por almorzar conmigo hoy Tomoyo.

-No me importa acompañarte, al contrario.

-Me pregunto cómo les estará hiendo a los chicos.

-Espero que todo les salga bien… ¿Ya se habrán besado?

-Imagino que sí.

-¡Ay! Me hubiese encantado filmar ese momento para dejarlo plasmado para la eternidad- expresó con estrellas en sus ojos la amatista.

-Tomoyo… Estás muy emocionada con esto, ¿acaso crees que Shaoran pueda enamorarse algún día?

-Por supuesto que lo creo Eriol, y espero que sea de Sakura, ellos son la pareja perfecta, se conocen bien, se llevan bien, los dos muy guapos y, Shaoran ha cambiado desde que está con ella.

-Ha cambiado es cierto pero, no es para tanto.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto? ¿Acaso Shaoran ha compartido algún día la comida de su plato contigo?

-Nunca pero…

-¿Acaso alguien puede controlarlo con su delirio por el chocolate como Sakura lo hace?

-Ni pensarlo, él jamás dejaría…

-¿Acaso Shaoran se ha preocupado tanto por una chica cómo hizo con Sakura el día que la sintió extraña porque su ex novio apareció?

-Ya entendí tu punto Tomoyo.

-Me alegra- le dijo con una gran sonrisa la morena para proseguir triunfalmente con su bebida.

-Pero Shaoran solo la veo como amiga, que él se dé cuenta de lo contrario va a costar un poco.

-Ahí es donde nosotros entramos, Sakura, como chica buena que es, es muy probable que se enamore de él al estar a su lado y más fingiendo ser su novia, tienen que intimar un poco y es un punto a favor.

-Ya veo, quieres decir que las chicas se enamoran de los chicos por la convivencia…

-A veces, va a depender de la atracción, muchas veces solo te atraen como amigos.

-Cómo es nuestro caso- dijo con una sonrisa el moreno, Tomoyo sintió una puñalada en su corazón, ya de por sí él no había comentado nada del beso que habían tenido días atrás, aunque ella sabía que esa era la realidad, era una realidad que la lastimaba y mucho ya que, eso le aseguraba una vez más que, entre ellos solo iba a existir una amistad por siempre, no había espacio para una pequeña esperanza.

-Así es…- logró articular la chica, luego, pasó a un estado un poco más serio –bueno, será mejor que nos retiremos, debo ir a trabajar un poco en unos diseños.

-Hoy sábado, esperaba que me acompañaras toda la tarde, no tengo nada que hacer hasta la noche –ese comentario empeoró el humor de la amatista pero aun así se controló.

-Te lo agradezco, pero es prioritario que me marche ahora…

-¿No será acaso que te irás ver con ese chico al que no le importas?- le escupió el inglés con algo de rencor.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-¡Oh! Estamos de mal humor, será que no te gusta que te diga que ese hombre no te conviene y que pierdes el tiempo con él- le digo un tanto alterado el chico y ella lo miró con dolor y ¿odio?, tal vez un poco, ya que la estaba sacando de sus casillas.

-Sé que pierdo el tiempo con él…- bajó la mirada para evitar que viera cómo sus ojos se cristalizaban -me retiro…luego me pasas la cuenta- tomó su bolso y se marchó, el chico se quedó mirando impactado el camino por el que había desaparecido su mejor amiga, un extraño sentimiento lo estaba embargando, una preocupación, de alguna forma sentía a la chica un tanto distante y eso lo asustaba.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión Li, la joven Kinomoto fue envuelta por sus cuñadas, le decían lo hermosa que era y que si era así, también debía ser excelente cocinera, por lo que se la llevaron a la cocina dejando completamente solo al ambarino sin poder siquiera chistar. Ese día Li Ieran había decidido que sus hijas cocinarían el almuerzo en honor a la presencia de los castaños en Hong Kong; las chicas Li habían aprendido a realizar los deberes hogareños enseñadas por la propia Ieran, y cada una tenía una especialidad, por ejemplo, Futtie planchaba muy bien, Shiefa tenía la capacidad de realizar decoraciones increíbles con cualquier objeto, materiales, acomodaciones, etc., Fummie era extraordinaria para los cocinar postres, a Faren se le daba la jardinería y a Mei Ling las artes marciales. Shaoran había aprendido a realizar todo lo anterior al igual que sus hermanas, sin embargo al igual que ellas y su prima, no practicaba frecuentemente las mismas a menos que fuera realmente necesario, para eso tenían personal de servicio. No obstante, Shaoran había vuelto a practicar junto con Wei las artes marciales gracias a Sakura.

En fin, la señora Li estaba satisfecha que sus hijos habían aprendido de todo y estaba segura que así se lo transmitirían a sus nietos, al menos para que tuvieran un poco de noción de lo que en realidad es la vida y que uno no siempre deben atenerse al dinero el cual, en cualquier momento puede desaparecer. La tranquilizaba de sobre manera que sus yernos fueran trabajadores y responsables, y bajo su supervisión todo marchaba bien, sus nietos vivirían en gran comodidad y eso era lo que le preocupaba, su bienestar que hasta el momento, brillaba para el futuro próximo. En algunos momentos le preocupaba que su hijo menor despilfarrara todo el dinero y quebrara la empresa en Japón por su descontrolada vida pero, con los primeros seis meses de dirigir la compañía completamente sin su supervisión constante, pudo darse cuenta que podía estar tranquila y lo único que deseaba es que su hijo encontrara a una persona que lo amara por lo que era y no por lo que tenía, formaran una familia y vivieran juntos y porqué no, fuera feliz como lo fue ella mientras su esposo estuvo con vida.

Sakura se metió en la cocina con sus cuñadas y decidieron lo que comerían, debía ser un menú del que su suegra estuviera complacida por lo que decidieron realizar fideos shahe fe, los cuales son de color blanco, amplios y finos, su textura es elástica y ligeramente de goma. En realidad son fideos de arroz, los cuales son elaborados de pasta de arroz, hechos con harina de arroz y agua. Además, como plato principal comerían cangrejo salteado, un plato que conlleva varios ingredientes como lo son el ajo, jengibre, puerro, sal, weijing, azúcar, pimienta, aceite sésamo, vino amarillo, fécula remojada, manteca de cerdo y obviamente cangrejo.

Mientras Futtie y Faren preparaban los fideos shahe fen, Shiefa, Fummie y Sakura se dedicaron al plato principal, primero cortaron las pinzas del cangrejo y lo arreglaron en un sartén con la manteca, primero para frieron las pinzas y luego el cuerpo, una vez listas las escurrieron. Luego, en otro sartén, echaron un poco de manteca, puerro, jengibre, ajo y las pinzas, vertieron el vino amarillo y agregaron el cuerpo del cangrejo, se esparcieron pimienta y fécula remojada para finalizar rociando aceite de sésamo.

Al terminar con los cangrejos y ver Sakura que quedaban ingredientes varios para preparar nigiri sushi, las famosas bolas de arroz, les informó a las chicas que realizaría unas cuantas para acompañar el almuerzo, así que, se mojó las manos con agua y empezó a formar pequeñas bolas de arroz, las chicas le ayudaron a poner encima de cada una un punto de wasabi y tapar con un trozo de pescado, adornaron con sésamo y puerros cortados y las sirvieron sobre una hoja de lechuga con shoga suzuke. Complacidas con los resultados, y tomando en cuenta que la servidumbre ya había colocado los platos y demás menaje sobre la mesa, procedieron a servir el almuerzo.

-Me encanta cuando Shiefa cocina- hablaba el esposo de la chica –solo lo hace los fines de semana, a veces por las noches, pero me encanta su cocina.

-Te entiendo- lo secundaba el esposo de Futtie.

-¡Ay no! Papá, ¿por qué mamá cocinó? ¿Acaso nos hemos portado mal?

-Rei, no digas eso de tu mamá- a Fummie se le daban los postres pero no la comida en sí.

-Te escuché Rei, siéntate y come.

-No te enojes cariño, sabes cómo son los niños- la chica suspiró y se sentó al lado de su esposo.

-Hola- le decía el ambarino a su novia mientras le apartaba la silla para que se sentara -¿cómo te fue con mis hermanas?

-Fue muy divertido- le dijo con una sonrisa y el chico se tranquilizó, prácticamente había sido obligado a dejarla sola por aproximadamente hora y media en la cual, se encerró en el estudio con sus cuñados y su madre a revisar los estados financieros de los últimos seis meses mientras los niños jugaban en la sala de juegos.

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, Ieran Li estaba satisfecha con el menú y el sabor de los alimentos.

-Buena elección, y debo decir que aprovechar los ingredientes de los platos principales para hacernos las bolas de arroz japoneses ha sido un detalle muy bueno de tu parte querida Sakura- la chica se sonrojó levemente.

-Gracias, cuando las chicas me dijeron que cocináramos, se me vino a la mente el hacer algo tradicional.

-Deliciosas- le felicitó el ambarino quien, nunca había probado la comida de su mejor amiga.

-Gracias.

-Imagino que debes comer muy bien con Sakura al lado hermanito- habló Faren.

-Pues… Casi nunca comemos en casa.

-Así es, no tenemos mucho tiempo- lo secundó la de ojos verdes.

-¡Qué pena!- dijo Shiefa.

-Pero Sakura siempre trata de que comamos sano y no comida basura.

-Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo- la chica sonrió.

-Lo malo es que me cuesta alegarlo del chocolate…

-Eso siempre ha sido un problema…- meditó la señora de la casa, el aludido solo hizo una mueca.

-¿Y Wei?-cambió de tema el chico.

-Me pidió permiso para visitar a sus familiares, regresará a Japón en dos semanas.

-Ya veo.

Luego de comer, los hombres se dirigieron al salón de juegos mientras las chicas a la habitación de Sakura y Shaoran.

-Sakura, cuéntanos cómo es Shaoran contigo- pidió Faren.

-Eh…

-Sí, cuéntanos, nuestro hermanito es tan seco, queremos saber cómo es en realidad cuando nadie lo ve, si me entiendes- agregó Shiefa.

-El es, tierno- atinó a decir la castaña mientras pensaba en la convivencia con el castaño –Aparenta ser despreocupado, pero se da cuenta fácilmente si te pasa algo o no, y no está tranquilo hasta que te logre sacar lo que te molesta, pasa a recogerme todos los días y por lo general todas las noches va a dejarme, la mayor parte del tiempo almorzamos juntos, a veces con Eriol y Tomoyo, perdón, el señor Eriol.

-Me imagino que te llevas muy bien con ellos, siempre han sido amigos de Shaoran- dijo Fummie.

-Así es, el joven Eriol es un poco más reservado para conmigo, ya que trabajamos juntos, y Tomoyo se ha convertido en mi mejor amiga.

-Tomoyo es tan linda y refinada- agregó Futtie.

-Tiene mucha clase y es una gran persona- la secundó Faren.

-Así es, y siempre se preocupa porque estemos bien.

-¿Y cómo es Shaoran en la intimidad?- preguntó de golpe Shiefa mientras la cara de la chica se tornaba totalmente roja.

-¡Shiefa!- gritaron todas a su hermana mientras veían la incomodidad de la japonesa.

-¿Y bien?- habló Futtie, quien, después de que pasó momento incómodo, le entró la curiosidad.

-Eh… Nosotros… No hemos llegado tan lejos…- logró decir la chica cuando recuperó la calma.

-¿Ah no?

-No, es decir, Shaoran es apasionado… Su forma de besar es… Hace que todo mi cuerpo se desvanezca y mi mente se olvide de todo a su alrededor pero… El sabe que quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio…- logró decir, su explicación complació a sus cuñadas y la verdad, si lo pensaba detenidamente, había contestado solo la verdad, eso fue lo que la hizo sentir el beso, su primer beso con el castaño.

Luego de que el momento embarazoso pasó, se dedicaron a buscar la ropa que usarían esa noche, según Mei Ling, quien había hablado con Futtie horas atrás para decirles que se verían a las ocho y treinta en el área V.I.P. del club al que irían, le frecuentaba personas jóvenes por tanto, sus vestimentas no podrían parecer veteranos. Futtie y Shiefa se decidieron por unos pantalones de mezclilla y blusas estilo chino. Fummie por un vestido un poco encima de la rodilla y Faren una enagua tres cuartos con una blusa china. Sakura, quien aconsejada por Tomoyo había traído ropa para toda ocasión, escogió un vestido verde musgo, con un solo tirante, ceñido hasta la cintura, tres cuartos pero en picos, la parte de la falda era volada; se recogería el cabello en una cola alta como Tomoyo le había explicado y utilizaría sandalias altas, negras. Después, bajaron a hacerles compañía a los niños, quienes jugaban en ese momento en los jardines, ahí se encontraba Ieran Li, su único hijo varón y sus yernos.

Sakura se acercó a Shaoran, necesitaba informarle algo y no encontró una mejor manera para hacerlo. Se puso de puntillas, colocando al mismo tiempo sus manos sobre el pecho del chico y le dio un corto beso en los labios, el chico se quedó helado, no se esperaba eso por parte de la chica y menos delante de todos, aprovechando el que todos, disque ignoraban el momento romántico, le dijo al oído –Si te preguntan, quiero llegar virgen al matrimonio…- y se separó de él mientras se acercaba a los niños, dejándolo aun más paralizado de lo que ya estaba.

"_-Qué diablos…-" pensó. _

Luego, se retiró a la cocina por un poco de agua, no tenía idea del porqué la chica le había dicho esas palabras, después un beso tan… corto, sí, lo había dejado deseando otro y no tenía idea del porqué, tenía ganas de probar nuevamente los labios de la castaña, nunca había sido besado por alguien con labios tan suaves y cálidos pero, algo más le preocupaba a parte del atrevimiento de la japonesa, si atrevimiento, y uno inesperado, casi se hace de palo cuando se dio cuenta de las intensiones de la chica, fueron micro segundos porque no pudo evitarlo. Pero volviendo a la preocupación, ¿cómo que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio? En qué planeta se hacía eso ya, estaba demente, hacerlo esperar tanto… bueno, no al él, al que fuera a casarse con ella, pero en ese momento era él, aunque fuera ficticio y su mejor amiga no le provocaba para… o sea, era su mejor amiga, no podía, él solo veía a Sakura como su mejor amiga, nada más, sí, eso era, ya había aclarado su mente y nunca más los besos de la castaña lo volverían a enredar. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Fummie.

-¿Shaoran?

-Eh…- reaccionó.

-_Ja_- rió la chica –reaccionas igual que Sakura- él la miró un tanto extrañado –te hablé varias veces pero estabas sumidos en tus pensamientos, ¿algo te preocupa?

-No.

-Sakura es una chica muy linda- dijo mientras comenzaba a hacer un poco de jugo.

-Lo es- dijo secamente.

-Hacen una pareja muy bonita, se nota que se llevan bien- el chico no respondió y se quedó mirando a los jardines en donde se encontraban todos, los mayores disfrutando de la puesta del sol y los niños corrían en los alrededores, jugaban con Sakura, eso llamó su atención, su hermana se quedó viéndolo fijamente -Te gusta mucho, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué sosas dices Fummie?- se volteó un poco sonrojado, esa afirmación por parte de su hermana le había desequilibrado las ideas que hace segundos atrás tenía en mente, ella rió.

-¡Ay Shaoran! Espero que no seas tan orgulloso, y le digas realmente lo que sientes, es una buena chica y se nota que está enamorada de ti, no la pierdas.

-Enamorada…

-Pues sí, ¿acaso tú no lo estás de ella?- el chico volteó nuevamente el rostro y miró a la castaña, de pronto dejó de correr y los niños la imitaron, ella les señaló la puesta de sol y todos se sumaron a contemplarla, los ojos de la chica brillaban como en la mañana, su sonrisa era amplia, esa sonrisa que a él tanto le gustaba, combinada con sus esmeraldas radiantes, ponían a prueba sus pensamientos nuevamente.

-Existe la posibilidad…- dijo con una sonrisa mientras trataba de salir de la cocina para evitar el interrogatorio de su hermana.

-Me alegro, así no tendrás que casarte a la fuerza con Ishida.

-Ni la menciones… Además, Sakura es totalmente diferente a cualquier chica, no es interesada, es trabajadora, responsable, honesta, sincera y sobre todo, se preocupa por mí…

-Te gusta mucho, eso es bueno… ¿Aunque quiera llegar virgen al matrimonio?- le dijo su hermana entre risas.

-¡Fummie!- la chica empezó a reír y el ambarino decidió terminar de huir. Al llegar al exterior no encontró ni a la chica ni a su madre, eso le pareció extraño.

* * *

-Es hermosa su casa señora Ieran.

-Me alegra que te guste, espero tenerlos aquí más seguido.

-Gracias- Ieran Li, una mujer muy astuta, le había ofrecido a Sakura darle un recorrido por toda la casa y de paso, hablar a solas con ella.

-Cuéntame de tu familia, ¿les agrada mi hijo?

-Imagino que a mis padres les hubiera agradado bastante, se hubiera llevado muy bien con mi padre, ambos leían bastante y les encantaban los dulces, papá era un gran cocinero. Por lo que me contaba mi padre, mi mamá lo hubiera consentido de sobre manera.

-Hablas en pasado de ellos…

-Sí, mamá falleció cuando yo solo tenía tres años, papá después de que cumplí los quince- dijo un poco apagada.

-Lo siento.

-No se preocupe…- dijo ella recuperando el ánimo –Desde entonces mi hermano mayor ha cuidado de mi, bueno, hasta hace como año y medio que se marchó a Australia para realizar su especialidad.

-¿Qué estudia?

-Es doctor, al igual que su novia.

-Ya veo, y vives sola desde entonces.

-Así es.

-Te volviste amiga de Shaoran cuando empezaste en la compañía, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero hasta que ocupé el puesto de su asistente, antes de eso ni siquiera lo conocía, hice varias vacaciones de secretarias de todos los departamentos.

-Imagino que obtuviste bastante experiencia en diferentes ramas y por eso eres tan competente.

-He de reconocer que me sirvió bastante- dijo satisfecha la de ojos verdes.

-Shaoran es muy exigente, al igual que yo, he de confesar que me sorprendiste con la mejoría de los estados financieros y por eso le pedía a Shaoran que te contratara por tiempo indefinido de inmediato- la chica se sorprendió.

-¡Vaya!

-¿Fue difícil acoplarse a mi hijo?

-En realidad casi no nos costó y creo a que se debió a que a los dos nos gusta hacer las cosas bien, nos volvimos buenos amigos a tal punto de comer del plato del otro, todo marchaba bien hasta que me puso a terminar con sus chicas de turno.

-Aun no puedo creer que te pusiera a hacer eso.

-Sí, yo igual, y aun no sé cómo… siendo tan mujeriego que…- la chica se quedó sin palabras, estaba un poco molesta, porque en realidad le molestaba terminar con las chicas que habían sido de su jefe.

-¿Que te enamoraras de alguien así?

-Sí…- suspiró y se sonrojó levemente.

-¿A eso se debió tu cambio de apariencia? Según me cuentan mis hijas antes…- la señora no supo como terminar la frase sin ofender a su única nuera

-Sí y no, cambié porque…- no sabía que decir, debía inventar algo y rápido –porque una de esas chicas sometidas me dijo que cómo alguien tan fea como yo podía hablarle de moral…

-Ya veo- al parecer su suegra le había creído y volvía a respirar con tranquilidad –Y este es el estudio, me trae recuerdos de mi difunto esposo, todas las noches se quedaba leyendo aquí mientras los niños se dormían, los fines de semana también pasaba tiempo aquí.

-Es hermoso, el de la mansión de Japón no es tan amplio como este.

-Eso es porque a Shaoran no le gustaba que su padre trabajara cuando estaba en casa.

-Ya veo…

-Aquí estaban, las estaba buscando- interrumpió el joven castaño.

-Le mostraba la casa a Sakura.

-Me encantó, es muy hermosa, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

-Al contrario querida, fue un placer- la señora de la casa se marchó dejando a los castaños atrás.

-¿Todo bien?

-Bien.

-¿Vamos a descansar antes de salir?

-Me parece- le contestó la chica mientras se dirigían de la mano a la habitación del castaño.

* * *

Llegaron al club que Mei Ling les había indicado, debieron venir en tres autos. Los estacionaron e ingresaron al lugar. Se encontraron fácilmente con la chica de ojos rubí y su esposo, se saludaron y pidieron las bebidas al mesero. Mei Ling había reservado gran parte del área V.I.P., el lugar era bastante exclusivo, no podía entrar cualquier persona que no tuviera reservación, la música sonaba a un tono moderadamente alto. Las chicas Li estaban emocionadas al contrario de sus esposos quien, sabían que ya estaban mayorcitos para ese tipo de lugares a los cuales, asistían solo jóvenes universitarios, en su mayoría.

-¿Te gusta el lugar Shaoran?

-Está bien…

-¿Sólo bien?- le preguntó un poco molesta.

-Es normal, bastante moderno, que quieres que te diga- le respondió sin mucho ánimo para recibir una nueva mueca por parte de la morena.

-¡A mí me encanta Mei!- dijo Shiefa.

-A mí también- hablaron las demás.

-Lo siento- dijo Ren –A Mei le encanta venir aquí por los cocteles, los esposos de las chicas Li asintieron y Shaoran suspiró.

-Shaoran, bailemos- le propuso Mei.

-No tengo ganas Mei.

-¿Ren?

-En un rato querida.

-Bailemos chicas.

-Bien Mei- y las chicas Li la acompañaron –¿Vienes Sakura?- le preguntó Futtie.

-Eh…

-Si quieres ir no hay problema por mi- le dijo Shaoran sin preocuparle el que la chica se fuera.

-Bien- dijo ella sabiendo que lo que ella hiciera o no, a su jefe no le preocupaba ni le molestaba.

Las chicas se hicieron al centro del área y empezaron a moverse. Mei Ling bailaba bastante bien, las chicas Li se movían regularmente, siendo que ya estaban fuera de práctica y Sakura, ella se movía lentamente, estaba con un poco de pena. Todas hacían un círculo y se movían conforme la música les indicaba. Habían pasado alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos y ellas seguían en lo mismo, al punto que a los chicos ya les estaba molestando el que los dejaran tan solos, al principio se dedicaron a hablar de deportes, cuando el tema los aburrió, empezaron a contar sus hazañas en los negocios, de igual forma se aburrieron, bueno, todos menos Shaoran quien, tenía más méritos que todos.

Shaoran en un principio vio que Sakura no tenía futuro en la pista de baile pero, al rato algo llamó su atención, se dio cuenta gracias a sus cuñados quienes, no les quitaban la vista a las chicas, escuchó con atención la melodía "Naughty Girl" de Beyoncé, luego, vio como los ojos de las personas seguían los movimientos suaves y sensuales de su prima y su… Su novia, ¿en qué momento empezó a moverse así?

-¡Vaya Shaoran! Sakura se mueve mejor que Mei…- le dijo Ren quien, sabía que Mei estaba compitiendo contra Sakura para probar que se movía mejor.

Mei Ling, después de provocar a Sakura, ya que la chica era bastante tímida y eso a Mei la sacaba de las casillas, le dijo que a Shaoran no le gustaban las mojigatas como ella, que le probara si era capaz de provocar a Shaoran y así empezó el desafío. Las chicas Li solo se movían alrededor de ella mientras les aplaudían y les gritaban qué movimientos hacer. La mayoría de los ojos masculinos reposaban en la silueta y el compás de los movimientos de la japonesa, su vestuario resaltaba mejor sus curvas que las de Mei en su atuendo, el cual consistía de un leggings rojos y una blusa blanca escotada. Mei Ling y Sakura, a petición de las chicas, comenzaron a hacer su espalda hacia atrás, y más atrás, con suaves movimientos y todos a su alrededor chiflaban, la idea era ver quien duraba más en esa posición, Mei no pudo más y regresó al frente, Sakura al darse cuenta, comenzó, lentamente a regresar, pero su rutina fue interrumpida por unos brazos que, afirmaron su cintura y la juntaron en un suave movimiento al cuerpo del ambarino.

-Shaoran…

-¿Qué haces moviéndote así?- le dijo al oído, su voz parecía molesta pero al mismo tiempo sonaba ronca.

-Mei y yo competíamos…- dijo jadeando un poco, un poco por el esfuerzo físico y otro poco por la sensual voz que su jefe había utilizado para expresar su disconformidad, tanta que, la acorraló en la pista de baile para aclararle a cualquiera que estuviera ahí que, la chica que estaba en sus brazos era su novia.

-¿Por qué competían?

-Humm…- no quería decirle que lo estaba provocando a él, así que cambió un poco las palabras de la prima de su novio –Queríamos ver cuál de las dos traía a su pareja primero a la pista de baile.

-Ya… ¿Sabías que tenía todas las miradas puestas en tus, sensuales movimientos?

-No…- dijo mirando los labios del chico, quien, cada vez hacía lo posible por acercar a la castaña a su cuerpo.

-Ah no…- murmuró el chico para juntar sus labios nuevamente y después de tanto desearlos, una vez más a los de la chica.

-¿Acaso Li está celoso?- Le preguntó Ren a su esposa.

-Shaoran es muy celoso, está marcando su terreno- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Parece que esos dos bailaran por un rato- dijo Futtie mientras su esposo le hacía compañía –¿Bailamos?

Al cabo de un rato, todos volvieron a la mesa, cuando la música cambio a merengues y salsas, Shiefa y su esposo decidieron bailar al igual que Faren y su esposo. Mei se pidió un coctel para ella y para Sakura, estuvieron un rato más cuando las hermanas Li anunciaron que ya se marchaban, iban a dar las doce.

-Nosotros nos quedamos- informó Mai Ling.

-Bien, tengan cuidado- dijo Futtie.

-¿Shaoran, ¿se quedan un rato con nosotros?- pidió Mei.

-Aun es temprano, ¿nos quedamos Sakura?

-Por mí no hay problema.

-Nos veremos en casa, manejen con cuidado- y así se despidieron, Mei le pidió en ese momento a la castaña que la acompañara al baño.

-¿Cómo has pasado ti estadía en Hong Kong Kinomoto?

-Bien, todos han sido muy hospitalarios y Hong Kong es un hermoso lugar.

-La tía a veces puede ser temible.

-Es verdad, según lo que el joven Eriol y Tomoyo me han contado y lo poco que la he tratado por teléfono, pero ha sido muy amable.

-Mis primas son muy opuestas a ella.

-Sí, me di cuenta la otra vez que estuvieron en Japón.

-Tú y mi primo hacen bonita pareja.

-Gracias…

-Has logrado conquistarlo… Creí que nunca nadie lo haría…

-¿Lo dices por lo mujeriego que era?

-Sí pero también porque yo, siempre traté de ser su mujer perfecta y ni así.

-¿Aun te gusta Shaoran?- le preguntó sorprendida la japonesa.

-No, no, no me malentiendas, me gustó mucho, de niños pasábamos todo el tiempo juntos en los ratos libres y nos dedicábamos a las misma actividades, como a las artes marciales, y por más que pasara tiempo y hacía las actividades que a él le gustaban, nunca se enamoró de mí, siempre me vio como su prima, su molesta prima.

-Ya veo, el tiene muy claro lo que siente por las personas… Supongo que como somos muy diferentes, eso llamó su atención.

-Supongo que sí- dijo con una sonrisa la chica –me sorprendí mucho verlo entrar a la pista hecho un demonio- volvió a reír –para luego tomarte en sus brazos, estaba furioso por cómo te veían los demás.

-Shaoran es un poco posesivo.

-Es verdad.

Luego de pasar un par de horas más, las dos parejas decidieron regresar a sus respectivas casas. Los castaños se despidieron en el estacionamiento de los morenos, quedaron en almorzar juntos para despedirse, luego se dirigieron a la mansión Li. Al llegar, subieron con cuidado hasta la habitación, la chica ingresó al cuarto de baño, se cambió y salió, el chico ya se había dormido, por lo que apagó la luz y se metió a la cama. A los pocos minutos sintió los brazos del chico envolver su cintura, lo llamó pero no contestó, asumió que se debía al licor que su jefe había ingerido, no le dio importancia ya que, él estaba dormido y decidió caer en brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, la chica abrió los ojos, lentamente buscó el reloj en una de las mesas de noche y pudo confirmar la hora, diez de la mañana, se escuchaban los gritos de los niños en los jardines. Trató de levantarse pero los brazos de Shaoran la aprisionaban. Se sentía bien despertar así.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

¡Vaya! Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lamento tanto la demora. Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen y comentan la historia, espero volver a actualizar pronto ya que, estoy inspirada.

Agradecer en especial a quienes dejan sus reviews:

Ashaki, rukia alejandra, Usagi bombon, sakura-chan94, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, , Sasha Kinoli, isabel20, ziitah-TxE-, Darkkira1, only Black lover, angie-badgirl, Boggartt, beautifly92, Nisicrita, The Crazy Girls, whitepain y Sakura-shaoran-Li-Kinomoto.

sakushao4ever: Hola, 1. Sip, pero aun nop, jeje 2. Solo un poquito no más. 3. Existe la posibilidad, jeje. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Nos leemos.

lfanycka: graciaspor tus lindas palabras, lamento la demora, perdí la inspiración pero ya la recuperé al parecer y estoy satisfecha con este nuevo capítulo, espero haya sido de tu agrado. Te cuidas y un beso y un abrazo a la distancia.

Didi: Hola! Gracias por tu review, lamento la demora, a veces pierdo la inspiración y prefiero escribir hasta recobrarla, trataré de actualizar con más frecuencia, también estaba pasado por bastante estrés laboral y eso me bloqueaba un poco. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Any: fue graciosa esa parte, ¿cierto? Me gustó mucho cómo salió. Supongo que ya regresaste a clases, ¡suerte! Espero te vaya muy bien en tus estudios. Un beso y un abrazo a la distancia.

Lyons: hola, me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado, ¡saludos!

Sheyla: gracias por tus lindas palabras, sí, Shaoran es un amor, y me encanta que sus hermanas lo molesten, jeje, que sufra un poquito. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, un beso y un abrazo a la distancia.

yuki_kanda: me alegra que te haya gustado y por favor, no llores, lamento el retraso, espero que con este capítulo lo compense. Un beso y un abrazo.

yinxy_ale: me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Saludos!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Luego de pasar un par de horas más, las dos parejas decidieron regresar a sus respectivas casas. Los castaños se despidieron en el estacionamiento de los morenos, quedaron en almorzar juntos para despedirse, luego se dirigieron a la mansión Li. Al llegar, subieron con cuidado hasta la habitación, la chica ingresó al cuarto de baño, se cambió y salió, el chico ya se había dormido, por lo que apagó la luz y se metió a la cama. A los pocos minutos sintió los brazos del chico envolver su cintura, lo llamó pero no contestó, asumió que se debía al licor que su jefe había ingerido, no le dio importancia ya que, él estaba dormido y decidió caer en brazos de Morfeo. _

_A la mañana siguiente, la chica abrió los ojos, lentamente buscó el reloj en una de las mesas de noche y pudo confirmar la hora, diez de la mañana, se escuchaban los gritos de los niños en los jardines. Trató de levantarse pero los brazos de Shaoran la aprisionaban. Se sentía bien despertar así. _

_

* * *

  
_

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo IX**

-Shaoran…- le susurró la chica sin dejar su posición actual. El chico seguía dormido, se veía bastante cómodo –Shaoran- lo volvía a llamar pero él no daba señales de vida así que, lentamente se volvió hacia él, "se siente bien estar así" pensó mientras veía el relajado rostro de su jefe.

Unos golpes en la puerta lograron sacar de sus pensamientos a la chica y por ende ponerla sumamente nerviosa, torpemente se sentó en la cama, este acto hizo que el chico abriera sus ojos y frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo con enojo.

-Tocaron a la puerta.

-Y por eso tienes que despertarme con brusquedad para ocultar la decepción que sentía al no poder tener a la chica más entre sus brazos.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó la chica un poco sonrojada y con voz débil –me asusté- confesó y se volvió a escuchar el golpeteo.

-Pase- dijo con seriedad Shaoran mientras se sentaba también.

-Buenos días tío Shaoran, tía Sakura- dijo con mucho respeto Sai, el sobrino mayor del castaño, lo acompañaba Rei quien era la que lo seguía en edad.

-Buenos días- le saludaron los castaños.

-La abuela nos pidió que les avisáramos que el desayuno ya estaba servido.

-Bien, gracias- dijo con la misma seriedad el chico a lo que Sakura hizo una mueca en desagrado.

-Son muy amables, muchas gracias- les dijo la chica con una hermosa sonrisa a lo que los dos niños sonrieron y respiraron con normalidad, la sola presencia de su tío los asustaba y no querían hacerlo enojar por nada del mundo –bajamos enseguida.

-Bien, le diremos a todos- y ambos salieron corriendo hacia el piso inferior tras cerrar la puerta.

-Eres muy seco con los chicos.

-Nunca he sido bueno con los niños.

-Parece como si te tuvieran miedo, como la mayoría de tus empleados.

-Ellos saben a quién tienen que respetar.

-Son solo niños Shaoran- el chico se levantó de la cama para alistarse y bajar.

-No le des tanta importancia y bajemos.

-No entiendo porqué tienes que ser tan frío con las personas que te importan o, ¿acaso tienes miedo de no gustarle a tus sobrinos?

-No digas tonterías- y así dio por terminada la charla encerrándose en el cuarto de baño, la chica suspiró y procedió a arreglar la cama mientras esperaba a que su jefe saliera.

Luego de que la castaña se vistiera, ambos bajaron al comedor, toda la familia estaba presente. Desayunaron con tranquilidad y comentaron pocos detalles de la velada anterior. La mañana pasó rápidamente al igual que el almuerzo familiar en compañía de Mei Ling y su esposo. Al atardecer las hermanas Li y sus familias se despidieron con la promesa de verse pronto nuevamente ya que, las clases no esperarían a la partida de los castaños, casi todos los nietos de Ieran Li cursaban preescolar o maternal.

Mei Ling, Ieran y Sakura tomaron juntas el te mientras que Shaoran y Ren repasaban uno de los negocios de la compañía aprovechando la estadía del único hijo varón de la familia Li.

-Cuéntanos Sakura- le pidió Mei -¿Shaoran es tan serio como lo ha sido siempre?

-Es algo muy característico de él- suspiró –la mayor parte del tiempo lo es, pero cuando salimos junto con Eriol y Tomoyo, se relaja un poco más.

-Ya veo- dijo Mei Ling, Ieran solo ponía atención mientras degustaba su te –Eriol y Tomoyo son dos personas muy excéntricas.

-¿Excéntricas?

-Sí, tú sabes, ambos son muy observadores, muy inteligentes, con mucha clase y de muy buen humor, siempre me pregunté por qué si siendo tan iguales, nunca tuvieron nada.

-Polos opuestos se atraen- dijo Ieran Li, su sobrina pareció meditarlo.

-Aun así, se llevaban muy bien y cuando se lo proponían, podían sacar muy fácilmente de quicio a Shaoran.

-Es posible que nunca hayan querido romper la línea de amistad- complementó la de ojos verdes.

-Es posible que tengas razón- la apoyó la de ojos rubí a lo que Ieran Li fijo su mirada inquisidora en su futura nuera.

-Es una suerte, si esos dos llegaran a hacerse novios o a formalizar algo, serían la pareja perfecta, ninguna otra pareja los superaría, ambos son guapos, con mucha clase, muy analíticos…- dejó las palabras en el aire la dueña de la mansión, ambas chicas la observaron saborear su te con gran tranquilidad.

-Tienes razón tía, hasta daría miedo en cierto sentido- Sakura no contestó, solo bajó la mirada, acción que su suegra notó.

La tarde finalizó tranquilamente y la pareja china se despidió de los castaños, la gran casa quedó nuevamente desolada, los empleados de servicio se retiraron a descansar una vez que retiraron los platos de la cena, los tres habitantes restantes pasaron al despacho de la dueña de la mansión, y muy a pesar de la pareja, Ieran Li se dedicó a darles instrucciones sobre el trabajo.

Una vez adentro del reciento, y tras una buena terapia de la progenitora de los Li, los castaños se descubrieron hablando de temas de oficina y exponiéndole varios casos a la señora china quien, muy a gusto los escuchaba e interpretaba sus decisiones y buenos resultados. Al dar las diez de la noche acabaron de charlar y se retiraron a descansar.

-No pensé que mi madre nos fuera a hablar de trabajo.

-A mi me pareció interesante intercambiar opiniones con ella y contarle sobre el rendimiento de la empresa.

-A mi me pareció aburrido, todo el fin de semana estuve hablando de trabajo…

-Pues a mí, me pareció una gran experiencia, siento que es la primera vez que me toman en cuenta para algo importante.

-¡Oye! Insinúas que yo no te tomo en cuenta…

-Pues… Sé que me ves como tu simple asistente, nada del otro mundo…- le contestó sin mucho ánimo, él arrugó la frente en señal de molestia.

-No digas eso Sakura- le dijo seriamente el ambarino y mirándola fijamente a los ojos –Eres mi mano derecha, deberías saberlo.

-Pensé que era el joven Eriol…

-No, eres tú- la chica se quedó estática, eso no lo sabía, no se lo imaginaba, un sonrojo empezó a aparecer en su rostro pero el chico continuó –tienes mi entera confianza, eres mi mejor amiga y ahora, mi novia también- dijo en son de burla al finalizar, ese comentario hizo que la chica regresara a la realidad.

-_"Ja, ja" _muy gracioso- y le lanzó una almohada que dio directamente en el rostro del chico.

-¡Oye!

Así empezó una batalla de almohadas en la habitación que ambos compartían, las risas y gritos se escuchaban por todo el pasillo. Ieran Li se retiró del mismo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras apagaba las luces y se encerraba en su habitación. El cansancio invadió a los más jóvenes, el chico aprovechó la cercanía que tenía con su asistente y la tumbó en la cama, entre risas, ambos se detuvieron mientras lograban recuperar la normalidad de su respirar y su pulso se tranquilizaba.

El aliento del chico golpeaba el rostro de la castaña y un extraño nerviosismo, el mismo que se hacía presente en los últimos días, volvió a invadir a la chica. Su jefe, la había tumbado en la cama pero no estaba rozando su cuerpo enteramente, con sus antebrazos se sostenía sobre la cama, al igual que con sus rodillas. Sakura cerró por un momento sus ojos, para memorizar ese sin fin de sensaciones que hasta ahora, no lograba definir, sensaciones muy distintas de las que Shinji, su ex novio, la había hecho sentir.

-Parecemos niños Sakura.

-Sí, y se siente muy bien- respondió abriendo sus ojos.

-Tienes razón- decía agitadamente el hombre –será mejor que descansemos, debemos estar en el aeropuerto a las ocho de la mañana.

-Sí…- y con esa determinación, el chico liberó de su prisión a la joven.

Ambos recogieron el desorden y se cambiaron después de arreglar sus maletas. Sakura puso la alarma dos horas antes a la fijada de la partida, apagó las luces y se dejó caer al mundo de los sueños al igual que su compañero. A la mañana siguiente, él fue quien abrió los ojos primero, gracias al repique de la alarma, retiró con cuidado uno de sus brazos de la cintura de su asistente, y se preguntó por unos momentos mentalmente el por qué, en estos tres últimos días, amanecía de esa forma, abrazando a su mejor amiga, despertando con la sensación de haber tenido una de las mejores noches de su vida… No le dio mucha importancia, al igual que las mañanas anteriores, sacudió su cabeza y alistó sus cosas y la llamó.

-Sakura, voy a alistarme- ella contestó con un murmuro y siguió durmiendo, él sonrió, se metió al cuarto de baño y se dispuso a arreglarse. Una vez listo, salió y se percató de que la chica ya había arreglado todo y esperaba para utilizar el baño. Al rato salió vestida y terminó de guardar sus cosas. Ambos bajaron a desayunar y dejaron el equipaje en la planta inferior, cerca de la puerta principal.

Ieran Li los esperaba en la mesa del comedor, desayunaron con tranquilidad y antes de las siete y quince minutos estaban listos para salir de la mansión y encaminarse hacia el aeropuerto.

-Los acompañaré al aeropuerto.

-No es necesario madre.

-Insisto hijo, te veo muy poco, deja que disfrute de tu compañía unos minutos más- estas palabras conmovieron a la chica japonesa.

-Sí así lo desea.

El viaje hacia el aeropuerto internacional de Hong Kong, Chek Lap Kok, fue tranquilo, Ieran Li aprovechaba para contarle pequeñeces o historias de los lugares por los que pasaban a su nuera quien, sonreía aun más y se mostraba muy interesada en las raíces de su jefe, él lo notó y se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto.

-Ha sido un gran placer conocerla señora Ieran.

-El placer fue mío Sakura, por favor, cuida mucho de mi hijo en Japón.

-Así lo haré- dijo con una sonrisa y se apartaba para que su jefe pudiera despedirse de su madre.

-Bueno madre, nos veremos pronto.

-Así lo espero Shaoran- y besó su frente, luego se acercó a su oído y le susurró –me gusta mucho Sakura, espero que formalicen muy pronto- el chico se quedó estático unos segundo, cuando su madre lo miró a los ojos, reaccionó.

-Sí…- contestó un poco cohibido, la mujer sonrió para subirse nuevamente a la limosina que la llevaría a la empresa Li para ejercer su trabajo cotidiano.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue tranquilo aunque ambos castaños se mantuvieron en silencio la mayor parte del viaje, por su parte, Sakura estaba procesando todas las sensaciones que habían vivido los últimos tres días, el beso en los jardines de la mansión, el baile "íntimo" con su jefe y las noches en las que amanecieron abrazados.

Shaoran por su parte, estaba preocupado de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba engañando a su familia con esa relación ficticia con su mejor amiga y además, una extraña sensación empezó a crearse en su interior, ese fin de semana había sentido diferente a su mejor amiga, no era la misma de siempre, estaba más radiante, sus ojos brillaban de una manera diferente, viva, llena de emoción e ilusión y eso lo aterró. ¿Acaso su mejor amiga estaba sintiendo algo por él? Esa pregunta lo estaba matando, su mejor amiga no podía estarse enamorando de él, ¿o sí? Si la respuesta fuera afirmativa… Eso sería un problema para ambos en todos los sentidos posibles.

El transcurso del día fue tranquilo, pasaron a dejar sus maletas a sus respectivas casas y se marcharon a la oficina para ponerse al día con el trabajo atrasado. Mientras Shaoran bajaba sus sesenta y cinco correos no leídos, Sakura leía todos los recados que la secretaria había dejado en su escritorio, ella solo tenía unos veinte correos sin leer, miró por encima los nombres o asuntos para ver si debía darle importancia a alguno… Tenía tres de Touya, su hermano, le pareció extraño, el asunto solo decía hola o "RE: Hola"… Decidió ponerse al día con el trabajo y luego miraría que quería su hermano, tal vez era algún correo cadena.

Al llegar el medio día, los chismes del jefe y su asistencia en viaje de vacaciones no se habían hecho esperar, ya habían llegado a los oídos de la chica, el hecho le hizo mucha gracia, sin embargo, debían tener un poco más de cuidado, es posible que a Ieran Li no le gustara ese tipo de cuentos en ambiente laboral, más tarde pondría un alto a esa situación generada por varias de las secretarias.

-Hola querida Sakura.

-¡Hola Tomoyo!- le saludó animadamente la castaña mientras se levantaba para abrazar a su amiga.

-Te ves radiante, ¿cómo les fue?

-Bien.

-¿Solo bien?- la morena miró a la castaña con perspicacia.

-Me encantó la familia de Shaoran, que puedo decirte… Hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así… En familia…- confesó mientras la luz de sus ojos se apagaba un poco, la amatista notó el cambio de estado anímico de la joven y decidió abandonar ese tema por ahora.

-Pero, ¿y ustedes?

-¿Nosotros qué?- preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos repentinamente.

-Pareces decepcionada de algo…- le respondió con toda sinceridad la amatista.

-Es posible…- dijo distraídamente la chica –luego te lo comentaré ahora, cuéntame de ti, ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

-Hm… ¿Qué puedo decirte? Nuevamente me enojé con Eriol…

-Creo que su relación se está complicando.

-Sí… Debo confesar que no sé qué me pasa, nunca suelo perder la razón ante ninguna dificultad, menos con un hombre…

-No es cualquier hombre…

-¡Oye Sakura! ¿De qué lado estás?- le dijo entre risas la morena.

-Eh… Solo trato de ser objetiva Tomoyo.

-Sí, lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa amable –Y Shaoran, ¿qué hace?

-Se está poniendo al día con todos los pendientes, se encerró en la oficina y no ha salido.

-Ya veo, y yo que venía a almorzar con ambos… Si no puede, ¿me acompañarías tú, Sakura?

-Claro que sí, me encantaría.

-Buenos días chicas.

-Buenos días joven Eriol.

-Buenas- dijo un tanto seca la amatista.

-Llegaron temprano.

-Hace un par de horas.

-Y Shaoran ya está como loco con todos los pendientes que tiene.

-Me imagino, al menos a mi no me ha molestado con nada.

-Pero a mí sí- dijo un tanto devastado el inglés -no quiere ni dejarme ir a almorzar.

-Ya veo… Yo saldré a comer con Tomoyo, ¿quieren que les pida algo?

-Sería muy amable de tu parte- Tomoyo seguía al margen de la conversación.

-Bien, haré que Fujiwara- la recepcionista general de la empresa –les suba la comida cuando llegue, eh… A Shaoran le gusta la comida del restaurante que está a dos cuadras de acá, "Umeda" (restaurante de comida japonesa tradicional), le pediré temaki de salmón, ¿le gusta?

-Sería grandioso, gracias, nos vemos chicas, permiso- el moreno sabía que Tomoyo aun estaba enfadada, por lo que sea que hubiese sido el motivo de su pelea del día de ayer, por más que analizaba las cosas, y a sabiendas que nunca entendería razones de esta mujer en particular, porque había que darle crédito al chico, él era muy analítico, perceptivo y tenía una especie de don para ver a través de las personas, de todas, menos de una, de su mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidoji, ella era como él, misteriosa y con todas las cualidades suyas nombradas anteriormente, pero a él le faltaba ese sexto sentido femenino, por eso estaba en desventaja; por eso no forzaría a Tomoyo a que le dijera cuál había sido el motivo de su discusión, eso sería insultarla y sabía que ella no esperaría que él lo hiciera.

-Bueno Tomoyo, dame cinco minutos y saldré contigo.

-Bien.

Sakura ordenó la comida del inglés y su jefe mientras Tomoyo miraba fijamente la puerta de la oficina de Li. ¿Cuánto más iba a soportar esa situación? ¿Cuánto más tendría que ocultar sus sentimientos? ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de pensar en lo que ella sentía? Estaba engañándose a ella misma y sus amigos, no necesitaba hablar con nadie de sus problemas, no por supuesto que no, nunca había tenido necesidad, ni siquiera hablaba con su madre, siempre había resuelto sus conflictos por sí sola, ¿por qué esta vez debía ser distinto?

Al parecer no era experta en los problemas del corazón… ¡Qué extraño! Siempre había dado los mejores consejos para estos casos y la mayoría del tiempo era objetiva, siempre llegaba a la mejor solución para ambas partes, pero en este caso, su caso, por más que trataba de ser ecuánime, siempre se veía a sí misma sufriendo, y ese sufrimiento la estaba llevando a la situación en la que estaba, y sabía que estaba mal. Suspiró, Sakura estaba apagando el monitor de su computador cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podía seguir así, he iba a terminar esta situación cuanto antes, ya estaba decidida, aunque el valor parecía estarse escapando de sus manos.

* * *

-Shaoran, no seas tan adicto al trabajo- dijo bufando el inglés a quien su mejor amigo no había dejado comer con tranquilidad.

-Sabes que no puedo, debo ponerme al día, miles de las decisiones que se toman en esta compañía son mi responsabilidad.

-Eso lo sé, pero no por eso debes hacer del trabajo algo frustrante- le respondió con una tonalidad molesta. El chino dejó de mirar su monitor para ver a su amigo, algo en su voz le advirtió que a este le preocupaba o molestaba algo.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Estoy cansado de que seas tan responsable- habló de forma irónica el de ojos azules mientras se ajustaba los anteojos como para despistar a su amigo.

-No, en serio, ¿qué te sucede?- el otro suspiró, cerró los ojos por un momento y decidió hablar.

-No entiendo cómo si tu relación con Sakura es más complicada que la mía con Tomoyo, yo tengo más problemas con ella.

-¿Problemas?

-Últimamente se molesta por todo lo que le digo… En cambio mira a Sakura, la enredas en tu problema familiar y con una sonrisa te pide tu comida, siempre está al pendiente tuyo y conoce todos tus gustos, en cambio Tomoyo, con costo saca tiempo para nosotros ahora que es amiga de Sakura y tras de eso, está enamorada de un imbécil que no la merece- lo último lo dijo con resentimiento, el castaño frunció el ceño.

-¿No la merece?

-No, lo único que me dijo es que no es correspondida… ¿Sakura no te ha comentado nada?

-No, tampoco es que le haya comentado, me había dicho que todo estaba bien y con eso me basta, si Tomoyo no cree conveniente preocuparnos es por algo, ya es un adulto- habló seguro el castaño.

-No lo sé, ya es un tema delicado, cualquier cosa que le digo de "ese" y se molesta, ayer me dejó solo en el restaurante.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-No lo sé, hablamos de ti y de Sakura, que esperábamos que alguno de ustedes no saliera lastimado- mintió para evitar decirle que esperaba que alguno de los dos no se enamorara del otro –hablamos algo sobre la amistad y la atracción y luego le pedí que pasara toda la tarde conmigo y ahí se molestó y me dijo que era mejor que se retirara.

-Extraño…- el ambarino sí que no entendía la actitud y los cambios de humor constantes en las mujeres.

-Le dije que no perdiera su tiempo con el imbécil del que está enamorada y creo que fue peor…

-Bueno, me extraña ese comentario de tu parte, hasta yo pienso que estuvo de más, no sé, parecieras celoso o algo así.

-Qué celoso ni que nada, no me gusta que sufra por alguien que no la merece.

-En eso te apoyo Eriol, pero creo que es mejor que no nos metamos en sus asuntos, ella no ha querido comentarnos nada y al parecer Sakura es su confidente, es mejor así.

-¡Ya sé!- exclamó ilusionado el de ojos azules –Pregúntale a Sakura, que nos cuente que sabe.

-Puedo hacerlo- dijo después de meditarlo un poco –aunque dudo que me cuenta algo que ella le confió…

-No perdemos nada…

-En eso tienes razón.

-Y cuéntame, ¿cómo recibió tu familia a Sakura?- el castaño suspiró y empezó a contarle lo bien que la familia aceptó a Sakura y lo bien que habían pasado el fin de semana.

De hecho, si se ponía a pensar un poco, esta estadía en su casa fue la menos frustrante y estresante que había tenido en mucho tiempo, sin reclamos de su madre, sus hermanas y de incluso su prima. No lo habían acosado ni le obligaron a buscarse una novia formal y enderezar su vida… Había sido… Como un sueño, era la primera vez que disfrutaba su estadía con su familia, y se debía a la presencia de Sakura, la chica había cumplido con todas las expectativas que su progenitora deseaba, no le había reclamado nada, ni la posición social que le faltaba, su mejor amiga encajó mejor de lo que él esperaba y ya no había vuelta atrás, aunque algo le preocupaba, aún.

-Creo que Sakura se está ilusionando… Aunque ella tiene muy claro que es mientras yo encuentro a la mujer con la cual compartir mi vida.

-Eso los dos lo aclararon desde el principio, son mejores amigos, ¿por qué crees que ella puede estar ilusionándose contigo?

-Sus ojos brillan más, es increíble el brillo que tienen ahora, como si fuera feliz realmente y quiera hacerme feliz, es la sensación que me transmiten…

-Y por eso crees que se esté enamorando de ti- lo cuestionó.

-No es solo por eso, sus ojos cambiaron después del beso…

-¿Se besaron?

-Sí…- el chico se quedó rememorando el beso…

_-Shaoran…- lo había llamado ella. Extrañamente, ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, sus miradas no lograban desviarse y al contrario, expresaban el deseo de un acercamiento mayor. Casi por inercia, el chico bajó su vista a los labios de su asistente, era la primera vez que los veía tan… ¿Tentadores…? Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Ella, se aferró a él. El joven Li, no soportó más la distancia, el suspiro de la chica lo incitó, aunque fuese un acto inocente, a juntar sus labios con los de la castaña en un beso un poco profundo pero lento. _

-Tengo que reconocer que sabe besar muy bien…- el inglés lo miró seriamente –Y bailar también- este comentario le sacó una sonrisa maliciosa al recordarla en la pista de baile, atrayéndolo hacia ella con el sensual movimiento de caderas.

-Yo diría que es lo contrario.

-No digas disparates, sabes que solo la veo como mi mejor amiga, más nada- Eriol solo lo miro inquisidora mente, al parecer su amigo estaba cayendo en las redes del amor y no se quería dar cuenta –Y no me veas así, sigamos con el trabajo- así dio por terminado el tema, era mejor reservarse las exquisitas noches que pasó al lado de su actual novia, de lo contario Eriol no lo dejaría en paz.

* * *

Las chicas regresaron de almorzar, Tomoyo solo pasó a dejar a la castaña pero no se bajó del auto, la conversación que habían tenido las había hecho recapacitar a ambas, por lo pronto, lo mejor sería calmar los ánimos.

-No crees que tardaste un poco almorzando…- su jefe había salido de su despacho en el momento en que se dio cuenta que la chica había regresado.

-Lo siento- le dijo sin mirarlo.

-El que seas la novia del dueño no te da esos privilegios, es mal ejemplo para los empleados y…

-Ya dije que lo siento- le habló un poco fuerte al interrumpirlo, él se quedó extrañado y frunció el ceño –lo siento, ya lo sé- dijo bajando el tono de voz –no volverá a suceder, tuve una dificultad, es todo.

-¿Qué dificultad?- quiso saber ya que, se había preocupado al ver el estado de la chica.

-No es nada, déjalo…

-¡Oye! Eres mi novia y tengo que…

-Novia ficticia, no lo olvides- él se quedó en _shock_ mientras ella se levantaba y se dirigía al baño, Shaoran solo pudo observarla por unos momentos luego, dio media vuelta y se metió en su oficina, era un hecho que pasaría la tarde hecho una furia, el humor empeoraba con cada paso hacia su escritorio.

Tres de la tarde, era la hora acostumbrada de su café _mokkachino_ y sus galletas de chocolate, pero ya habían pasado veinticinco minutos y su asistente no se dignaba a aparecer, sus pensamientos estaban en cualquier parte menos su trabajo, algo no lo dejaba concentrase, bueno, ese algo era su mal humor pero no se explicaba cómo era posible que se debiera a su mejor amiga, en eso se escuchó el golpeteo de su puerta y tras ella apareció su asistente.

-Te traigo las galletas y el café- dijo con su armoniosa voz- él la miró raro.

-¿Ya se te pasó el enojo?- preguntó con duda esperando no hacerla enojar una vez más.

-Sí…-el castaño respiró con tranquilidad –lo siento, no era mi intención pero me sacaste de mis casillas, fue un mal momento.

-Lamento si me comporté como un tonto…

-En realidad sí parecías un tonto- dijo riendo un poco y la oscuridad que reinaba sus ojos cuando había regresado del almuerzo ya casi no se notaba.

-¡Oye!- ambos rieron y luego la chica se retiró para seguir con sus labores.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, cuando la castaña se desocupó un poco revisó su correo. Vio los de su hermano primero y el primero lo leyó en voz alta.

"Monstruo, voy a pasar el martes en Japón por un congreso, en donde voy a estar en varios países, almorcemos juntos".

-Touya…

"Monstruo, contéstame".

"¿Qué te hiciste, porqué no me dijiste que irías a casa del mocoso? Te llamé… Llámame al celular, voy a tener cobertura.

-Será mejor que le conteste- la chica se dio a la tarea de localizarlo, y quedaron de verse al medio día de mañana en un restaurante cerca de la oficina de la chica.

-Ya me voy Sakura, estoy cansado, ¿te llevo a casa?

-Eh… No, gracias, tengo que hacer algo esta noche…

-¿Algo?

-Sí…

-¿Estás muy rara?

-Son ideas tuyas…

-Estás extraña desde que viniste de almorzar, ¿es algo que no puedes decirme?

La chica suspiró, era algo que no podía decirle, pero afirmárselo eran palabras que no lograban salir de su garganta.

-Cosas de mujeres, voy de compras con Tomoyo, es todo- mintió.

-Bien- le respondió con desconfianza –ten cuidado, recuerda que eres mi novia, en cualquier momento pueden haber _paparrazzi_ que te sigan.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-Sí, hasta mañana- el chico besó la frente de la de ojos esmeralda mientras el celular de la misma timbraba- Hola Tomoyo, ¿ya estás aquí?- él espero antes de marcharse –bien, ya bajo.

-Te espero.

-No es necesario, de veras.

-Insisto- ella lo miró, la expresión del chico era decidida, no la iba a dejar sola hasta llevarla al carro con Tomoyo.

-Bien.

La castaña apagó su computador, ordenó un poco su escritorio, tomó su bolso y salió de su oficina junto a su jefe. Al subir al elevador él tomó su mano y ella lo miró extrañada.

-¿Es posible que alguien suba?

-Cierto…

Al llegar al primer piso el chico bajó con ella al igual que otros seis empleados más del edificio. Todos dieron las buenas noches a la pareja.

-No es necesario que me acompañes Shaoran.

-Insisto mi amor- le respondió ante la mirada de muchos de sus empleados quienes sonreían de ver a una pareja tan hermosa –Hola Tomoyo- la amatista le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo -¿van de compras entonces?

-Así es.

-Bien, se cuidan, no lleguen muy tarde.

-No lo haremos- le dijo la chica mientras trataba de subirse al auto después de que el chico le abriera la puerta.

-Espera…- ella lo miró desconcertada ante su extraña actitud –buenas noches, me avisas cuando llegas- esos susurros la turbaron un poco más pero no tanto como el ligero beso que su jefe le plantó en los labios después de tomarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia él.

La amatista sonrió aunque estaba sorprendida y la castaña solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y colocar sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, cuando despegaron sus labios ella solo atinó de desearle buenas noches y aceptar la ayuda que él le ofrecía para subirse al auto, acto contrario, fijo quedaría estampada en el caño de la calle debido a la pérdida de equilibrio.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Sí lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aquí estoy, espero que le hayas gustado la actualización y espero no demorar tanto en el siguiente capítulo, aun sigo inspirada.

Agradecimientos:

Tess41, The Crazy Girls, beautifly92, Nisicrita, tania56, Usagi bombon, Sasha Kinoli, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, LMUndine, isabel20, Delaied, Darkkira1, Ashaki, AnaMai, Boggartt, rukia Alejandra, only Black lover.

Sheyla: lamento la demora.

yuki_kanda: estoy de acuerdo contigo, los celos de Shaoran son de mis escenas favoritas, lo que pasa con eriol y Tomoyo, ya casi lo veremos, la chica ya no puede soportar más la situación y a pesar de que ella es muy centrada y de cabeza fría, mandaría que por una vez en la vida no se descontrolo un poco cuando algo le afecta directamente al corazón. ¡Gracias por tus lindas palabras!

GABRIEL: jaja, tal vez tome algunas de tus ideas, ya estamos llegando a la parte SxS que me había imaginado antes de empezar a escribir el fic, así que solo pido un poco más de paciencia, ya casi vienen full escenas de los castaños.

Didi: lamento la demora, tienes razón, Shaoran está cayendo, lo malo es que será difícil que lo acepte, cómo pudiste haber leído en este capítulo, Eriol ciego… No es así, es oslo una situación que no la tenía prevista, al igual que Tomoyo, ya casi veremos cómo estalla esta situación.

Any: jaja, me encantan tus comentarios, y tienes mucha razón en ellos. Sí, muchos me han comentado lo ciego de Eriol y la descontrolada Tomoyo, no, no es así, es solo que están ante una situación inesperada para lo que ellos tenían previsto y no la han sabido manejar, algo que me parece que tiene un poco de lógica. Espero que te vaya bien en Administración y ya estés adaptada al ritmo de estudios. Nos estamos hablando, ¡besos y abrazos!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-No es necesario que me acompañes Shaoran. _

_-Insisto mi amor- le respondió ante la mirada de muchos de sus empleados quienes sonreían de ver a una pareja tan hermosa –Hola Tomoyo- la amatista le sonrió y le devolvió el saludo -¿van de compras entonces? _

_-Así es._

_-Bien, se cuidan, no lleguen muy tarde._

_-No lo haremos- le dijo la chica mientras trataba de subirse al auto después de que el chico le abriera la puerta. _

_-Espera…- ella lo miró desconcertada ante su extraña actitud –buenas noches, me avisas cuando llegas- esos susurros la turbaron un poco más pero no tanto como el ligero beso que su jefe le plantó en los labios después de tomarla por la cintura y atraerla hacia él. _

_La amatista sonrió aunque estaba sorprendida y la castaña solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos y colocar sus manos sobre el pecho del chico, cuando despegaron sus labios ella solo atinó de desearle buenas noches y aceptar la ayuda que él le ofrecía para subirse al auto, acto contrario, fijo quedaría estampada en el caño debido a la pérdida de equilibrio._

_

* * *

_

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo X**

-No entiendo qué pasó en la hora del almuerzo, pero esas dos traman algo, Sakura llegó bastante alterada- le comentaba el joven Li al joven Hiragizawa por teléfono.

-Pues no puedo ayudarte, ya ves que Tomoyo no me habla…

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?

-Ya te dije, se altera cuando hablamos de su amor no correspondido, ojalá conociera a ese imbécil para darle su merecido.

-No crees que te estás tomando muchas atribuciones…

-Eso lo dices porque Tomoyo no te ha contado su situación pero si la vieras, si vieras su sufrimiento estarías igual que yo.

-Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Me pregunto que estarán haciendo esas dos en este momento?

* * *

-Fue una excelente idea Tomoyo, hace mucho tiempo no bailaba así…

-Te lo dije amiga, un poco de alcohol, música y baile ahuyentaría nuestras penas por unas horas.

Las chicas habían decidido salir a bailar ese día, después de la conversación que tuvieron en el almuerzo.

En esta conversación las dos pusieron al descubierto sus corazones. Tomoyo se sinceró con su mejor amiga y le dijo que ya no aguantaba más la situación con Eriol y se sentía impotente ante sus celos y sentimientos, sabía que esa conducta no era propia de ella y que debía, o estar muy enamorada del chico. o simplemente estaba obsesionada con él.

-No creo que sea una obsesión como dices Tomoyo, yo creo que es solo que ya no puedes controlar tus sentimientos, es normal, creo…

-No de alguien como yo Sakura, siempre me he distinguido por tener los pies en la tierra… Otro tequila chico bonito- y es que ya tenían dos horas de estar en la barra de un bar, cuyo dueño era la mejor amiga de su madre, era un lugar tranquilo para mujeres mayores, comúnmente, y lo que traía la atención del lugar, era los chicos que lo atendían, la dueña estaba obsesionada con muchachitos recién salidos de la secundaria, y ella los seleccionaba especialmente. Los chicos eran bastante guapos y homosexuales, por esta razón no era frecuentado por hombres ni mujeres jóvenes, pero para las mujeres despechadas, era perfecto. La vista era perfecta. Todos vestían pantaloncillos ajustados y camisas blancas desabotonadas. Y todos tenían muy buenos cuerpos.

-Tomoyo, yo solo sé que si no hablas con Eriol prontamente, van a terminar peleados.

-Tengo miedo de perderlo…

-Lo estás perdiendo de igual forma…

-Lo sé… Odio que tengas razón… "Salud"- le decía mientras tomaba su bebida y la ingería de una sola vez.

-Lo mejor es que te tranquilices, analices cuales son las mejores palabras que puedes utilizar con el joven Eriol y procedas a confesar tus sentimientos.

-Estaba retrasando lo más que pudiera este día, desde hace tanto- sus ojos se cristalizaron una vez más en la noche.

-Un par de tequilas, por favor- el chico más cercano a ellas tomó la orden y procedió a servirlos –Ya verás que luego pasará y cuando te sientas mejor, las cosas volverán a ser un poco similares a cómo eran antes.

-Es verdad, las cosas ya no volverán a ser iguales, nunca más…

-Gracias- decía la castaña mientras le entregaba otro _shot_ de tequila a su amiga –ten, no pero tu empezarás una nueva vida, sin ese sentimiento por el joven Eriol, y puede que sea mejor, y encuentres a tu príncipe azul, la vida no se va a acabar, solo va a cambiar, los cambios no siempre son malos.

-Lo sé mi querida amiga Sakura- suspiró profundamente –si tan solo él sintiera una cuarta parte de lo que yo siento por él…- miró el vaso que sostenía, Sakura la miró con pesar, le dolía que su amiga sufriera, y de alguna forma, en ella veía su futuro sufrimiento.

-Salud Tomoyo, por un nuevo comienzo.

-Salud- dijo con resignación la amatista.

-Bailemos un rato- le propuso la de ojos verdes a la morena y jalándola a la pequeña pista empezaron a bailar, unos chicos del bar las acompañaron, su dueña les permitía hacerlo para complacer a las clientas.

Por su parte, en el almuerzo Sakura le había comentado con detalle su situación y esos extraños sentimientos por su jefe. Le comentó que el nerviosismo de su cercanía había comenzado antes de que el chico le propusiera o mejor dicho, le impusiera ser su novia. También le comentó a Tomoyo el grandioso beso que había recibido en el jardín de la mansión Li en Hong Kong, y el de la pista de baile.

_-No tienes idea Tomoyo, nunca nadie en la vida me había besado de esa forma, bueno, solo puedo compararlo con Shinji… Con Shaoran, era como estar paseando por las nubes, cuando estoy en sus brazos me siento débil y necesito su proximidad, me estremezco completamente, pagaría lo que fuera por un beso de Shaoran…_

_-Sakura, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?_

_-No Tomoyo, cuando me besa siento que todo a mi alrededor desaparece, y algo en mi interior no se queda quieto, su aliento sobre mi piel me vuelve loca y con solo eso ya no puedo huir de él, si él quisiera, puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera, porque mi cuerpo deja de hacerme caso y solo responde a él… _

_-Sí… Así me sentí cuando Eriol me besó… _

_-Entonces me entiendes- la chica se calló por un momento ante la profunda mirada de la morena -¡Oh no Tomoyo! Me… Me estoy… Me estoy enamoran…- se calló de golpe, la castaña acababa de caer en su realidad. _

_-¡Oh Sakura! Pero eso no es malo, es reciente, y ves que no es porque ahora son "novios" sino que desde hace algún tiempo ya sentías algo por Shaoran._

_-Eso es malo Tomoyo… _

_-Es posible que él se enamore de ti algún día, no tiene que ser como mi caso… _

_-Shaoran nunca se va a enamorar de mí, él tiene muy claro que solo soy su amiga. _

_-Su mejor amiga._

_-Es lo mismo, me lo ha repetido mil veces, solo somos amigos, y Shaoran no cruzaría nunca la línea de la amistad._

_-Pero Sakura… _

_-No Tomoyo, yo soy la que está mal- dijo un poco enojada –El solo me está usando, y yo se lo estoy permitiendo… _

_-Bueno, siempre podemos vengarnos de los hombres, jeje… _

_Ante esa conclusión, la de ojos verdes se llenó de furia, furia hacia ella misma, ya se había dado cuenta del motivo del porqué últimamente se enojaba cada vez que terminaba con las noviecitas de turno de su jefe, ella estaba celosa, celosa de no tener lo que esas tenían de su jefe, sus beso, sus caricias y bueno, lo tenían a él completo aunque fuera solo por una noche; celosa porque, aunque estaba tan cerca de él, nunca llegaría a ser más que su mejor amiga… _

* * *

-No creo que tarden en llegar Eriol, ya son las once de la noche pasadas y mañana es día laboral- los chicos volvían a hablar por teléfono esa noche.

-¿No habrán salido a tomar algo?

-Dijeron que iban de compras…

-¿Y si no era así?

-Sakura nunca me miente.

-Estás paranoico Shaoran, déjalas.

-Es tarde, ¿y si algo les pasa?

-¿Algo como qué?

-Que se le estalle una llanta a Tomoyo…

-Tienen teléfono celular.

-¿Y si las asaltan?

-Las malas noticias son las primeras en llegar.

-Qué gracioso- exclamó con sarcasmo el chico chino, él explícitamente le había indicado a su asistente que lo llamara en cuento llegara a su casa, por qué no lo había hecho…

-Te ayudaría llamando a Tomoyo pero ya ves que con costos me saluda, ¿por qué no llamas a Sakura?

-Es que, ella tenía que llamarme- dijo haciendo un alegato cual niño pequeño sin su dulce.

-Li Shaoran…

* * *

-Yo creo que Shaoran es diferente, nunca había intimado tanto con alguien como lo ha hecho contigo Sakura, de verdad, recuerda que hace mucho lo conozco.

-No lo sé, es como el caso de su prima Mei Ling, ella estuvo enamorada de él por tanto tiempo, y al final se caso con otro porque Shaoran nunca dejó de verla como lo que es, su prima, yo soy solo su amiga, su asistente personal, no más.

-Otro tequila rubio- decía de forma graciosa la amatista.

-Señoritas, no creen que ya han tomado demasiado, mañana van a amanecer muy mal…- decía el chico rubio.

-El tiene razón Tomoyo, mañana debo trabajar y creo que tú no deberías conducir así…

-No te preocupes Sakurita, llamaré a una de mis guardaespaldas para que nos lleven a casa… Más tequila, por favor- gritó eufórica la amatista y la castaña rió, esta última no estaba tan afectada como la morena, pero si seguía tomando, mañana no se levantaría.

-Gracias- dijeron al unísono al recibir otro _shot_.

-Haremos que Shaoran se enamore de ti- dijo al terminar de ingerir su trago.

-No lo creo Tomoyo… Aunque me encanta despertar en sus brazos…

Así siguieron un par de horas más hasta que los chicos lindos, como las chicas los estaban llamando, les informaron que eran las tres de la mañana y ya tenían que cerrar. Un par de guardaespaldas llegaron al bar en que se encontraban las chicas a escasos diez minutos de que Tomoyo realizara la llamada. Las ayudaron a subirse al auto de la morena y las escoltaron a sus respectivas casas. Sakura casi sube de cuatro patas a su apartamento, duró casi cinco minutos tratando de abrir la puerta y es que, no sabía por qué, pero la hendija de la llave se movía mucho… En esos momentos deseaba la ayuda ofrecida por una de las guaruras de Tomoyo. Al ingresar se quitó el calzado, puso milagrosamente la alarma del despertador y se tiró en la cama a como estaba, se durmió en seguida.

* * *

El reloj aun no marcaba las seis de la mañana sin embargo, la castaña ya tenía media hora de estar en el baño vomitando, había sacado todo lo ingerido del día anterior o quizá más. El olor a tequila reinaba en el reciento así como en su habitación. Ya sus ojos no aguantaban más de tanto esfuerzo, lloraba, y los tenía rojos, su respiración aun no lograba acompasarse y lo peor es que había tenido una de las peores noches de su vida.

A como pudo, ya que su cuerpo temblaba, logró meterse a la ducha después de cepillarse los dientes, se lavó el cabello con agua fría al igual que el rostro, decidió no poner el agua caliente, necesitaba resucitar de alguna forma. Al salir, se colocó su ropa interior, buscó un pantalón y unos zapatos cómodos, una blusa de tirantes y un saco que hiciera juego, se secó un poco el cabello y se hizo una cola alta. Se maquilló muy poco, no tenía ganas ni tiempo. Había durado tanto en la ducha que ahora faltaban diez minutos escasos para que Li estuviera afuera.

Tomó una taza de café bien negro y echó unas galletas en su bolso. Escuchó su teléfono sonar, vio que era un mensaje de su jefe, "Ya estoy abajo" decía el escaso texto, la chica se extrañó, generalmente le saludaba o ponía alguna cursilería en forma de chiste para ellos. La castaña se cercioró de haber apagado todo, dejar con cloro el inodoro y dejar en orden sus cosas; tomó su bolso, unos anteojos negros y sus llaves y salió de su hogar. Bajó con pesadez, el auto de su jefe la esperaba, con aburrimiento lo abordó y murmuró un buenos días.

-Buenos días, anoche me quedé esperando tu mensaje…- fue el reclamo del chico, ella no se inmutó, sabía que Shaoran era posesivo y aunque ella creyó que solo lo hacía por las apariencias, también sabía que como su amiga, él se preocupaba.

-Lo siento, no sabía que lo decías enserio…- fue la respuesta con voz tétrica de la chica.

-¿Por qué estás usando gafas? Está un poco nublado.

-Hoy no soporto la claridad…

Esa actitud escueta y sin energía por parte de su asistente lo alarmó, solo podían significar dos cosas, o la chica estaba enferma o…

-Quítatelas- le ordenó.

-No quiero.

-¿Estás enferma Sakura?

-Podría decirse que sí, y no hables tan fuerte Li, me duele la cabeza.

-¡Ajá!

-Ajá, ¿qué?

-Anoche estuviste tomando- le dijo el chico y se puso un poco serio.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Tienes los síntomas de que no pasaste una buena noche…

-Ojalá una noche, fue la poca madrugada, odio el tequila, casi desde que llegué estuve vomitando en…- se calló automáticamente, había metido la pata, de igual forma su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear y no había mucho que hacer por esconderlo.

-¿Te fuiste a tomar anoche con Tomoyo? ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

-Shaoran, somos novios ficticios además, sabías que había salido con Tomoyo.

-Igual creo que debería estar al tanto- le dijo en su faceta seria.

-Tú no me das tantas explicaciones a mí…- murmuró para ella misma pero él la escuchó.

-¿A qué viene ese cometario?- la chica hizo una nota mental, "no volver a murmurar nada de Shaoran, delante de Shaoran", esperaba recordarlo.

-Que yo nunca te pido explicaciones, no entiendo por qué tú te tomas todo tan a pecho, recuerda que es un noviazgo ficticio- le dijo acomodándose mejor en el asiento.

-Tiene que ser lo más real posible- alegó.

-Bien, ahora déjame descansar- el chico se quedó con la palabra en la boca e indignado, siguió conduciendo –Ah, lo olvidaba mi príncipe azul- él entrecerró los ojos –hoy saldré a almorzar con Touya.

-¿Está aquí?- preguntó sorprendido y dejando el mal humor un poco atrás.

-Sí, en una gira de conferencia o algo así.

* * *

La mañana pasó rápidamente, la castaña asistió a una junta con Shaoran y algunos gerentes de la compañía, en seguida acabó la misma empezó a revisar los cierres de mes para luego pasárselos a Shaoran y seguir con otras diligencias. Aprovechó que tenía que llevarle unas cartas al ambarino para preguntarle sobre el almuerzo. Se levantó, ya se sentía un poco mejor, fue hasta la puerta de su jefe, tocó tres veces e ingresó.

-Te dije que no Sora- el chico hablaba por teléfono, ella se acercó a darle los sobres –No quiero verte, lo nuestro acabó hace mucho- esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de la chica latiera con rapidez, y el nerviosismo la atacó –tengo novia y estoy muy enamorada de ella, es mejor que no vuelvas a llamarme más- la chica al otro lado dijo unas cuantas palabras y el chico cortó la comunicación.

-Lamento que escucharas eso- le dijo y tomó los sobres, ella se quedó inmóvil.

-Y…

-Y ¿qué?- le preguntó el chico con naturalidad.

-¿Quién es Sora?

-Una antigua novia- ella se quedó viéndolo unos segundos, cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho y siguió esperando.

-Y…

-¿Qué más quieres saber?

-Hoy en la mañana dijiste que debes actuar lo más real posible, quiero saber para qué te llamó- dijo y su respiración se aceleró, el chico se quedó frío ante tal arrebato de la chica, lo pensó un poco y recordó sus propias palabras, asumió que su mejor amiga se estaba vengando.

-Y de vez en cuando me llama para salir, pasar la noche y me insiste una vez más en que volvamos.

-Y lo dices así como si nada…

-Es una sobrada, sabe que solo la uso para pasar la noche- ella entrecerró sus ojos –Qué quieres que diga, soy hombre, y ella lo hace muy bien, bastante bien, por eso a veces la veo y…

-No necesito tanto detalle, eres un idiota, me voy a comer con Touya- y salió enfurecida de la oficina de su jefe.

-Saku… ¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

* * *

-Hola monstruo, gracias por venir.

-Hola Touya, me extraña que me digas eso, eres mi hermano, aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad por verte… Y no me digas monstruo- ¿Por qué andas la maleta?

-Porque en Japón solo iba a estar de paso hoy, por la noche duermo en China y pasado mañana seguimos a India, luego regresamos a Australia.

-¡Vaya! Ya veo, qué bueno, me alegro por ti.

-Gracias. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías a Hong Kong?- le preguntaba mientras se sentaban en la mesa que la castaña reservó el día anterior.

-Ya te había dicho que teníamos que ir…

-Pero no dijiste cuando…

-Lo lamento, fue repentino, cuando regresamos de Austria llamó la madre de Li y pidió que fuéramos casi de inmediato.

-Sigo sin entender porque lo estás ayudando…

-Es mi mejor amigo, lo quiero y no quiero que sufra, solo lo estoy ayudando- le contestó a su hermano con un dejo de tristeza, el chico suspiró.

-Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto, un placer servirles - en ese momento llegaron a tomar su orden, los hermanos Kinomoto pidieron sus platillos y continuaron hablando mientras esperaban su almuerzo.

-Es bonito este lugar.

-Lo conozco por Li, la comida es muy buena.

-Ese chico ha cambiado muchas cosas sobre ti.

-¿Aparte de mi aspecto físico?

-Sí, mira esto, comiendo en un lujoso restaurante, nuestros padres siempre nos enseñaron a comer comida casera- la chica bajó la mirada -¿Desde hace cuánto no vas a patinar?

-Hace mucho… Pero hago ejercicio con Li en el gimnasio…

-A eso me refiero, has dejado de hacer muchas cosas por él, me pregunto cuánto significa este chico en tu vida para que hagas tantos cambios.

-¿Cuánto significa Shaoran en mi vida?

-La pregunta realmente Sakura es, ¿vale la pena?

-Shaoran es un gran chico, es mi mejor amigo…- le contestó bastante sonrojada.

-Yo creo que algo más- ella esquivó su mirada –No voy a obligarte a que me digas, pero quiero que tengas cuidado, sabes que es algo ficticio, no te vayas a enamorar de un imposible.

-Ya lo sé…- pasaron unos minutos de silencio, los hermanos se miraban fijamente pero un ruido producido por la garanta de un tercero los hizo salir de este estado.

-Buenas tardes señorita Kinomoto, me comunicaron que estaba aquí y pasé a saludarla.

-Buenas tardes señor Satou, es un gusto estar aquí.

-Lo mismo digo, pensé que estaría con su novio el señor Li.

-Hoy no- río un poco –Le presento a mi hermano Touya Kinomoto, está de visita y quisimos comer juntos.

-Un placer conocerlo señor Kinomoto, espero que la comida sea de su agrado, me atreví a enviarles una entrada cortesía de la casa.

-Es muy amable señor Satou.

-Espero que todo sea de su agrado, salúdeme al señor Li, con permiso.

-Gracias- se despidieron los chicos.

-Ves, tu vida ha cambiado, ahora viene a saludarnos este señor…

-Satou, es el gerente del restaurante- le explica su hermana menor.

-Lo ves, te dan un trato preferencial por ser la novia de ese mocoso…

-Cuando era su asistente también…- la chica rió.

-Es lo mismo.

-Entendí el punto Touya, te prometo tratar de no dejar de ser la misma chica dulce que sabes puedo ser.

-Lo único bueno de todo esto es que ya no estás con el imbécil de Tanako y tienes amigos, me tranquiliza el saber que no estás sola.

-Shinji al final si era un imbécil como tú dices y gracias, me alegro que estés tranquilo porque yo estoy bien, solo tratando de sobrevivir en este mundo.

La comida transcurrió sin ninguna novedad y ya estaban degustando el postre, Touya aprovechó este momento para comunicarle a su hermana sobre una decisión que debía tomar.

-Sakura, me ofrecieron un puesto de cirugía aquí en Tokyo, no ganaría lo que allá pero, tampoco está tan mal.

-¡En serio! Eso sería increíble hermano, y ¿vas a aceptar?

-No lo sé…

-¿Qué digo Kaho?

-Nada…

-¿Siguen mal? ¿No han hablado?

-Seguimos igual…

-Ya veo…

-Pienso pedirle matrimonio, si acepta, me quedo donde estamos sino, me regreso a Japón.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Nuestra relación llegó a ese punto, se estancó y lo que queda es la nueva ilusión de una unión.

-¿Estás seguro Touya? Creo que debes hablar con ella y…

-Ya lo decidí…- lo siguiente hasta que pidieron la cuenta fue el silencio incómodo.

-Gracias- le decía la chica al mesero quien dejaba el folder con la cuenta.

-Yo pago monstruo.

-Déjame a mi hermano.

-Estás loca, eres mi hermanita, yo invito- pagaron y salieron del lugar, caminaron unas cuadras y el chico le informó que iría a dejarla a la oficina y de paso conocía su lugar de trabajo. La castaña se emocionó ante tal acto y tomó del brazo a su hermano para dirigirse al regio edificio.

* * *

-Esa mujer me va a volver loco Eriol, primero, viene como si un camión le hubiera pasado por encima, quien sabe cuánto bebió anoche, el olor a tequila la inundaba, le pedí explicaciones y se molestó, me dijo que solo es mi novia ficticia, que no me lo tomara tan apecho.

-Ella tiene razón.

-Claro que no, y ya lo sabe.

-¿Y ahora estás molesto porque no te gustó como la recepcionista te pidió el almuerzo?

-Le especifiqué que no quería ensalada y mira, no puedo comer así, solo Sakura sabe cómo me gusta la comida, ¡diablos!

-¿Y ella no te lo pidió por qué…?

-Entró cuando hablaba por teléfono con Sora, le dije que a ella solo la usaba para pasar una buena noche; después de que me obligara a explicarle, claro, como hice yo con ella en la mañana.

-Me parece justo…

-Sí, pero me dijo que era un idiota cuando acabé de explicarle.

-Imagino que no fuiste delicado, además, ella es tu novia ahora, ficticia, pero igual, como dijiste, debe parecer lo más real para que sea creíble.

-Lo sé, pero ¿no puedo tener una aventura o algo? Esta soledad me está matando.

-No creo, pero igual deberías discutirlo con Sakura.

-A cómo anda, imagino que me va a negar toda posibilidad.

* * *

-Te lo digo Figurashi, Kinomoto se fue de viaje a conocer a la familia del señor Li.

-¡Qué envidia! Aun deseo pasar una noche con el señor Li, las referencias que me han dado es que es una noche inolvidable.

-Lo sé, a mí también me lo han dicho, pero él nunca se había metido con el personal de la oficina, qué suerte tuvo Kinomoto…

-Aun no sé cómo se fijó en ella cuando era fea…

-Debe estar muy enamorado…

-Hum… Hum…- ante este sonido, las chicas que conversaban en la recepción alejadas del mundo real se voltearon.

-¡Señorita Kinomoto!

-Hace cinco minutos terminó su almuerzo, no veo porqué tu, Figurashi, estás fuera de tu puesto de trabajo distrayendo a Fujiwara con chismes.

-Lo sentimos señorita Kinomoto, no volverá a suceder- e inmediatamente ambas se dirigieron a realizar sus trabajos. Los hermanos ingresaron al elevador.

-¡Vaya! Eres de esas jefas mandonas.

-Usualmente las hubiera saludado para indirectamente decirles que se les pasó la hora pero al escucharlas decir esas cosas…

-Tranquila, eres la chica fea que se quedó con el jefe que todas desean.

-Supongo…- la chica suspiró – Llegamos.

-Es un edificio muy lujoso y grande.

-Tenemos muchos departamentos.

-Aquí trabajas.

-La mayor parte del tiempo, la otra dentro con Li.

-Ese mocoso… Al menos el lugar está bonito.

-Lo sé.

-Y tienes uno de los puestos más importantes…

-Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti monstruo.

-Gracias- dijo bastante alegre la chica, en ese momento la oficina de su jefe se abrió y los dos hombres que estaban en ella salieron.

-Hola Sakura.

-Hola joven Eriol, le presento a mi hermano Touya, él es el socio de Shaoran Hiragizawa Eriol.

-Un placer joven Kinomoto.

-El placer es mío joven Hiragizawa, mocoso.

-Kinomoto- dijo entre dientes –No esperaba verte aquí- le dijo mirando a Sakura.

-Quiso conocer en donde trabajo- le explicó la chica con una sonrisa y al chico no le quedó de otra que ceder.

-Espero que tu estadía sea breve.

-Durará lo que tenga que durar- el moreno y el castaño hicieron contacto visual por unos segundos, sus miradas parecían escupir chispas.

-Bueno, voy a hacer café, ¿quieren?

-Te lo agradecería, mi secretaria no me chinea como tú lo haces con Shaoran.

-Te parece que tengo mal acostumbrado a Shaoran…

-Un poco…- dijo honestamente Eriol.

-No es verdad- alegó Shaoran.

-No deberías preocuparte por este mocoso.

-Hermano, respeta a Shaoran- el chico japonés bufó mientras que el chino esbozó una sonrisa.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los tres chicos quedaron solos en el lobby de la oficina de Li, el inglés trataba de amenizar el ambiente pero los cuñados parecían querer agarrarse a golpes. Sakura se fue a preparar el café.

-Si le haces algo te mato mocoso.

-Nunca permitiría que algo le suceda a Sakura.

-Hablo de que tú la lastimes… -masculló entre dientes y el ambarino entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Y será breve tu estadía en Japón Kinomoto?- interrumpió el de anteojos.

-Me marcho por la noche… Me oíste mocoso.

-Te oí- articuló con mucho trabajo el dueño de la compañía.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Tenemos a tres apuestos jóvenes en el lobby, no me digan que me estaban esperando…- se burló la chica al ver la situación.

-Hola Tomoyo, no te oímos llegar- le respondió el inglés.

-Veo que estaban muy concentrados.

-Hola Tomoyo, él es el hermano de Sakura, Kinomoto Touya, ella es nuestra mejor amiga Daidoji Tomoyo.

-Un gusto conocerlo joven, es tan apuesto como Sakura.

-Buenas señorita, es usted la amiga de mi hermana, realmente es un placer, me ha hablado mucho sobre usted.

-Espero que solo cosas buenas- dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

-No se preocupe, habla muy bien de usted, muchas gracias por preocuparse por ella- la chica sonrió ampliamente.

-Tomoyo, estás aquí, hola- apareció la castaña –estoy haciendo café, ¿quieres?

-Claro, lo necesito, hace poco me levanté- le contestó la chica mientras la seguía hasta la pequeña cocina que tenía el piso.

-Ni me digas, yo casi no pude dormir…

Las voces de las chicas desaparecieron ante la mirada de los hombres. Al poco rato tomaron café en la sala de juntas con las famosas galletas de chocolate de Shaoran, quien muy a su pesar, tuvo que compartir con su cuñado "¿Y por qué tengo que compartirlas con él?, había dicho a lo que solo obtuvo un "Shaoran" largo e implacable por parte de su novia. Pasó el tiempo y la hora en que Touya continuara con su viaje había llegado, pidió un taxi para regresar al aeropuerto y tomar un avión hacia su próxima charla.

Los chicos decidieron salir esa noche a comer, en vista que a Tomoyo ya se le había pasado el enojo. Luego del café todos regresaron a sus actividades, exceptuando Tomoyo quien se quedó con Sakura.

-Qué envidia me das Tomoyo, tu puedes decidir cuándo trabajar y cuando no.

-Es una de las ventajas, pero no por eso uno debe ser irresponsable.

-Lo sé, pero un día como hoy no quisiera estar trabajando… Me siento mal aun…

-Lo sé, lo siento, pero nos divertimos como nunca antes yo haya recordado.

-En ese tienes razón Tomoyo- el teléfono empezó a sonar –Buenas tardes, oficina del señor Li, ¿en qué puedo servirle? Ya la comunico…- dijo la japonesa arrastrando las palabras y conectando a la línea de su jefe –Una de tus tantas novias Li- le dijo al escuchar su voz y le comunicó la llamada.

-Debes controlarte un poco.

-Lo sé, es que desde que me di cuenta de lo que estoy empezando a sentir yo… ¡ay! Estoy hecha un lío…

-Vamos a tratar de solucionarlo, tú tranquilízate.

-Sí, gracias…

-Sakura- le habló su jefe desde la puerta.

-Sí- le contestó la chica con una falsa sonrisa

-Ven- y regresó al interior, las chicas se miraron para luego la castaña murmurar un "ya regreso" e ingresar a la oficina de su jefe.

La chica ingresó y cerró la puerta tras sí y ahí se quedó, el chico se volteó a mirarla a un metro escaso de ella.

–Sobre la llamada, era Daiana, ella pues, nunca terminamos. Ella solo se fue de viaje y no volvió…

-Hasta ahora…- dijo la chica levantando una ceja.

-Sí, sabes que no siempre acabo las relaciones…

-No, eso no lo sabía, pensé que yo acababa con esas relaciones que tu no quería, pero hoy me estoy dando cuenta que no era así…

-Eh… Sí bueno, ya le comuniqué que tengo novia, para que estés tranquila.

-¡Oh! Pues gracias, qué alivio- exclamó la chica y él levantó una ceja.

-¡Oye! No me digas que estás celosa…- dijo de forma divertida el chico.

-Yo, celosa, ja, ya desearas…- dijo la chica algo molesta, cruzó sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y le volcó el rostro, el ambarino halló ese arrebato algo exquisito, algo que ninguna otra chica le hubiese hecho.

El chico se acercó sigilosamente a su asistente personal, aprovechó que la chica estaba casi contra la puerta para encerrarla entre su cuerpo y la estructura de madera.

-Entonces no estás celosa…

-Claro que no, es solo que han sido dos en un mismo día y…- en ese momento se dio cuenta que el chico la estaba asechando -¿Qué haces?

-Probándote que estabas celosa- le dijo mientras tomaba su cintura y acercaba sus labios a su oído –O no.

-Claro que…- en ese momento empezó a sentir cómo su cuerpo se debilitaba y por inercia, colocó sus brazos sobre el pecho del chico -¿Qué haces?

-No lo sé- murmuró el chico y atrapó los apetitosos labios de su asistente.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y por todos los comentarios, paso a agradecer personalmente cada uno de ellos.

lfanycka, Mitzuki.28, Lyons, AnaMai, Nisicrita, Tinavb, beautifly92, isabel20, Usagi bombon, Darkkira1, rukia Alejandra, only Black lover, ziitah-TxE-, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, Boggartt, Sweeping Girl, MariBel123, LMUndine, Ashaki.

Maga Oscura: hoy, jeje, lamento la demora. Con respecto a tu otro comentario, jeje, le atinaste a casi todo, veo que has captado muy bien el trama del fic, solo para que te tranquilices, Sakura no va a renunciar, al menos aun no me ha pasado la idea por la mente.

yuki_kanda: lo lamento, acá está la actualización, espero te siga gustando el fic.

cereziita_roza: hoy, siento la demora.

camony: gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic.

arichan: hola, este capítulo se me extendió un poco más de lo previsto y con respecto a Eriol y Tomoyo habrá que esperar al siguiente. Espero te siga gustando el fic.

Celes: hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el fic y pues sí, hace muchísimo que no actualizo.

any: jeje, tienes mucha razón. El almuerzo, pues hoy lo vemos aquí, fue una conversación al descubierto de los corazones de las chicas.

Sheyla: gracias linda por tus bellos comentarios como siempre, tienes razón en todo. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

miaka_amuto: lamento la demora, espero te haya gustado.

Noriko-Chan: muchas gracias por tus bellas palabras, me halagas, de verdad. Lamento la demora en actualizar y espero te haya gustado este cap.

Didi: hola, me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior, espero este haya sido de tu agrado, la competencia, claro, esa está incluida en los planes, los chicos solo funcionan así, o no, jaja. Lamento la demora.

tulipán: hola! Muchas gracias por tus linda palabras, como siempre. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y muchas gracias por los saludos. Nos estamos leyendo.

Lamento las escuetas respuestas de esta vez pero, ya es tarde, quiero subir el capítulo y mañana debo madrugar para ver al doctor. Espero no haber olvidado agradecer a nadie y si así lo hice, lo lamento. Muchas gracias a todos!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Eh… Sí bueno, ya le comuniqué que tengo novia, para que estés tranquila. _

_-¡Oh! Pues gracias, qué alivio- exclamó la chica y él levantó una ceja._

_-¡Oye! No me digas que estás celosa…- dijo de forma divertida el chico. _

_-Yo, celosa, ja, ya desearas…- dijo la chica algo molesta, cruzó sus brazos, cerró sus ojos y le volcó el rostro, el ambarino halló ese arrebato algo exquisito, algo que ninguna otra chica le hubiese hecho._

_El chico se acercó sigilosamente a su asistente personal, aprovechó que la chica estaba casi contra la puerta para encerrarla entre su cuerpo y la estructura de madera. _

_-Entonces no estás celosa…_

_-Claro que no, es solo que han sido dos en un mismo día y…- en ese momento se dio cuenta que el chico la estaba asechando -¿Qué haces?_

_-Probándote que estabas celosa- le dijo mientras tomaba su cintura y acercaba sus labios a su oído –O no._

_-Claro que…- en ese momento empezó a sentir cómo su cuerpo se debilitaba y por inercia, colocó sus brazos sobre el pecho del chico -¿Qué haces? _

_-No lo sé- murmuró el chico y atrapó los apetitosos labios de su asistente._

_

* * *

_

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo XI**

-¿Cómo un beso me va a probar que estaba celosa?- dijo con dificultad una vez que el chico concluyera el contacto.

-No lo sé- dijo mientras se alejaba, algo estaba mal, no sabía que había sido ese arrebato –Solo te estaba molestando- dijo con frescura, o eso le pareció a la chica –Ve con Tomoyo o luego se va a molestar- ella solo asintió y salió del recinto.

-Vienes con cara de espanto Sakura, ¿qué pasó?- la interceptó su amiga cuando esta había cerrado la puerta de la oficina del jefe.

-Vamos al baño para que te cuente- le susurró. Cuando estuvieron ahí la castaña le comentó lo sucedido, la morena quedó un tanto desconcertada.

-¿Qué tramará? ¿Será qué…?

-¿Qué?

-No creo que esté jugando contigo… Pero se me hace difícil de creer que se esté enamorando de ti, al menos me parece muy pronto en Shaoran…

-Es verdad, Shaoran es el prototipo de eterno soltero…

-Lo bueno es que tienes los pies sobre la tierra amiga.

-Sí… Será mejor que regrese a mi puesto antes de que Shaoran se dé cuenta.

-Es verdad, a veces es tan posesivo contigo…

-Es parte de su personalidad, pero no solo conmigo, es muy probable que haya sido así con sus hermanas y su prima Mei…

-No recuerdo haber visto esa faceta antes…

El resto del día Tomoyo se quedó con Sakura, la ayudaba en lo que pudiera. Shaoran salió a una reunión y volvió al final de la tarde junto con Eriol. Al regresar les preguntaron a las chicas en donde querían comer. Sakura, al acordarse de las palabras de su hermano, recordó que en esos días se estaba celebrando el festival "Sanja Matsuri" en honor a los tres hombres que estabilizaron y fundaron "Sensou-ji", el templo más antiguo de Asakusa, Taitou, Tokio.

La castaña propuso a sus amigos visitar este lugar. Los chicos al principio se mostraron dudosos ante la idea sin embargo, la amatista después de unos segundos, en los cuales permaneció callada, estalló de la felicidad, hacía muchos años atrás que había ido a uno, en sus años de colegiala, y al imaginarse a Sakura vistiendo un kimono, no pudo aguantar su felicidad. Inmediatamente llamó a su asistente y le indicó que trajera los últimos dos kimonos que había confeccionado hacía un par de meses.

-Es la mejor idea Sakurita- había exclamado la amatista.

-Pero Tomoyo…- trató de razonar el castaño pero la morena estaba absorta en su mundo, mundo en el cual, Sakura era su modelo perfecta.

-Te verás adorable amiga, estos kimonos los confeccioné hace unos meses, pero aun están de moda, no te preocupes y déjamelo todo a mí.

-Eeto… Tomoyo…

-Es mi sueño hecho realidad- decía con estrellas en sus ojos- El que Sakura vista uno de mis trajes- decía casi al borde de las lágrimas, la castaña entonces, dejó de insistir en que esos vestuarios no eran necesario, y los chicos se dieron por vencidos al ver que las chicas, ya habían decidido sin ellos, en donde pasar la noche.

Sin más remedio se dedicaron a esperar a que las chicas se cambiaran. Sakura se vistió con una yukata color naranja, con flores amarillas y cafés, Tomoyo peinó su cabello en dos colas bajas, con adornos similares a las flores que adornan el traje y un bolso con los mismos detalles. La amatista por su parte, vestía un kimono color rojo con detalles de botones de flores en amarillo y morado.

Ambos chicos se quedaron sin palabras al verlas frente a ellos. Las chicas realmente lucían hermosas, hace mucho que ellos tampoco asistían a un festival y pues, realmente esto cada vez les estaba agradando más.

-Se ven hermosas- exclamó el inglés.

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó avergonzada la de ojos verdes –Hace muchos años que no luzco un kimono.

-Realmente estás hermosa- le dijo Shaoran colocándose al lado y ofreciéndole el brazo para emprender el camino –Tú también luces muy bonita Tomoyo.

-Te lo agradezco Shaoran.

Los cuatro marcharon al festival, Sakura y Shaoran en el auto del chico y ambos morenos en sus propios vehículos. El camino no estaba tan concurrido hasta que empezaron a acercarse a Asakusa. Decidieron dejar los automóviles en un parqueadero cercano y caminar hasta el templo.

Sakura y Shaoran iban caminando tomados de las manos, ambos castaños parecían verse contentos. Los morenos los seguían unos pasos atrás. El escenario en esta pareja era un tanto hostil. Ambos se miraban de reojo pero no se dirigían la palabra. Entraron al templo y la mirada de alegría que tenía Sakura contagió a los otros tres. La chica parecía que estaba viviendo sus años de infanta cuando venía acompañada de su padre y su hermano. Los recuerdos la agolparon de pronto y se quedó estática mirando todo y nada a la vez.

Tomoyo se quedó mirando a su amiga, Shaoran se preocupó un poco y quiso llamarla pero la morena lo detuvo.

-Déjala- le dijo –es muy probable que haya recordado algo. Estoy segura que en pocos segundos reaccionará.

-¡Vaya Shaoran!- habló Eriol –Desde que Tomoyo es la mejor amiga de Sakura ten han hecho a un lado.

-¿Qué has dicho?- murmuró un tanto molesto.

-Ya ves, al parecer Tomoyo conoce muy bien a tu "novia"- le dijo el inglés en son de burla –tanto que, ya no te cuenta sus problemas, se los cuenta a Tomoyo…

-Eso no es…

-Hay cosas de las que solo podemos hablar con chicas, es natural- dijo Tomoyo a la vez que interrumpía al castaño sin dejar de mirar a la castaña, ambos chicos la observaron en silencio -¿Todo bien?

-Sí, solo recordé la vez que había venido con mi padre y mi hermano- fue la respuesta de la castaña cuando se acercó al grupo.

-¿Está todo bien Sakura?- preguntó un tanto consternado el ambarino.

-Sí, lamento si los preocupé, ¿seguimos?

La noche siguió sin ningún altercado, comieron, los chicos jugaron varios desafíos, se retaban entre el tiro al blanco, los aros, _Kingyo Sukui_ (pesca de peces dorados con pequeñas redes de papel), inclusive Sakura y Tomoyo cantaron en un concurso de Karaoke, al llegar las once de la noche fue el espectáculo de juegos artificiales, los chicos escogieron un buen sitio para ver el espectáculo.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos viendo el entretenimiento de luces, Sakura y Shaoran estaban tan concentrados en esto, el chico debido a que hacía muchos años no veía uno y Sakura, porque estaba en las nubes cuando estaba en los brazos de su amor platónico quien la abrazaba por detrás. Eriol aprovechó esta situación para pedirle a Tomoyo que se alejaran un poco de la multitud.

Ya estando a unos metros de distancia de sus amigos y alejados del bullicio, el chico, que realmente estaba nervioso por lo que iba a preguntar, y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba el porqué de esos sentimientos encontrados, del porqué un hombre como él, bastante sensato, con los pies en la tierra, se encontraba en ese estado, como un chiquillo de escuela tratando de declarársele a la chica que le gusta, sin embargo él tenía muy clara su relación con Tomoyo, era su mejor amiga, con ella contaba para todo pero últimamente la chica lo ignoraba, se enojaba por el mínimo comentario que hacía y eso, en su mundo, lo desequilibraba, si tenía algo estable hasta ahora con alguna chica, sin duda era su amistad con la morena.

-Dime Eriol- hablo la chica con tranquilidad.

-¿Ya no estás molesta?- Preguntó sin saber porqué fue tan directo. Ella lo observó unos instantes.

-No. Disculpa, estoy algo sensible en estos días.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- suspiró y a ella el comentario le desagradó de sobremanera.

-Lamento irritarte con mis pequeñeces…

-No son pequeñeces, realmente me molesta que mi mejor amiga esté enojada conmigo y yo sin saber la razón…

-¡Vaya! Realmente te crees tan inteligente y perceptivo, no puedo creer que aun no te hayas dado cuenta de lo que me molesta…

-Pues si me di cuenta…- la chica se quedó petrificada ante las palabras del inglés –Es obvio que te irrita hablar del hombre al que amas pues te ha rechazado, pero te lo he dicho en alguna otra ocasión, debes dejarlo, no vale la pena...

-Lo que no vale la pena es esta conversación…- la chica, bastante molesta, trató de irse del lugar y buscar a sus amigos pero el moreno la detuvo.

-Ah no, ahora no te marchas, vas a decirme quien es el cretino que hace que te enojes conmigo ahora- le gritó el anteojos bastante sulfurado.

-¡El cretino eres tú!- gritó la chica en medio de su desesperación por huir de ahí, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado, el chico estaba en estado de shock, lentamente la soltó, ella bajó la cabeza –Yo… Lo siento- asumió un porte sumiso, y hasta logró verse tierna –Eriol, he estado enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo y ya no podía soportar más este sentimiento no correspondido, lo lamento, estaba buscando el momento para decírtelo, pero tu lograbas sacarme cada vez más de mis casilla y yo…

-Tomoyo… Lo siento -logró articular el chico, a estas palabras, la amatista se calló y lo observó con terror –Yo no puedo corresponderte, eres muy importante para mí, pero solo como mi mejor amiga…- logró decir con duda en sus palabras el muchacho, la morena sintió como su mundo se venía abajo en mil pedazos, y aunque creyó que estaba preparada, una lágrima traicionera se deleitó con el contorno de su rostro.

-No debes disculparte- le dijo mientras bajaba su rostro –Solo que pensé que era justo que lo supieras…- el chico no dijo nada y bajó el rostro también, una tristeza comenzaba a instaurarse nuevamente en su pecho y no sabía porque era tan fuerte esta vez –Nos vemos luego, ya debo irme- escuchó que susurró y no fue capaz de moverse, mucho menos de detenerla.

-Es mejor que me vaya con ella- escuchó que decía Sakura.

Sakura y Shaoran se hicieron presentes en el escenario que fue testigo de una atropellada pero al final sincera declaración de amor, ambos castaños al darse cuenta de la ausencia de sus amigos, los empezaron a buscar, al verlos hablar a lo lejos se acercaron y llegaron en el momento en que Tomoyo confesaba sus sentimientos de una manera inusual. La ficticia pareja no logró moverse del lugar ante el asombro de tal evento y porque no, deseosos al igual que la amatista, de escuchar la respuesta del inglés.

Shaoran solo atinó a asentir ante el cambio de planes de la castaña, algo en el fondo le decía que ella ya estaba al tanto de este suceso y de aquí en adelante, se dio cuenta de por qué tanto misterio entre la morena y la castaña. Le dolía que su amiga de todo la vida estuviera sufriendo, pero sabía que Eriol no estaba enamorado de ella, al menos el moreno no se había dado cuenta de ello, y él dudaba que se diera cuenta que poseía un sentimiento especial para con la morena. Eso no sería problema, había pensado, ya que nunca en su vida se imaginó que Daidoji Tomoyo, tuviera un sentimiento de amor para con Hiragizawa Eriol.

-Vamos amigo, te acompañaré a tu casa- el moreno se dejó guiar por su amigo, en esos momentos no se sentía parte de este mundo, algo acababa de cambiarlo, y no estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer para asimilarlo.

* * *

-Espera Tomoyo -le gritaba la castaña pero la chica no se detenía, casi corría a su auto –te acompañaré a tu casa –le decía la chica una vez que estaban cerca del auto.

-Date prisa y sube- fue lo único que logró decir.

Ambas mujeres subieron al vehículo y se alejaron del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo. Sakura trató de hablar en el camino pero la morena no contestó y se limitó a conducir su automóvil a su residencia, ya faltaba poco, muy poco. Arribaron a la gran mansión de la chica. El auto se desplazó unos cuentos metros dentro de la residencia, hasta la puerta principal, la chica apagó el motor del auto y salió del mismo, la castaña la imitó pero la otra no pudo dar un paso más y cayó al suelo de rodillas envuelta en un mar de lágrimas. La de ojos verdes se quedó frente a ella bastante impresionada, nunca había pasado por la experiencia de consolar a alguien más, recordó que la vez que dejó a Shinji porque la había engañado, lo había tenido que superar sola, pero recordó dos episodios de su vida, el día del funeral de su padre, su hermano la abrazó sin decirle nada, con ese abrazo le transmitió su apoyo y su propio dolor, y también la vez que Shinji la buscó, la amatista la consoló y apoyó y no la dejó sola. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba abrazando a la sufrida mujer que yacía en el suelo, lloraba desconsoladamente y ella solo podía estar ahí y ser su pañuelo de lágrimas.

-Llora todo lo que quieras querida amiga –la amatista solo apretó más el abrazo y siguió soltando su frustración y dolor.

Una señora de cabellos rojizos, de edad un poco avanzada a comparación con las chicas abrió la puerta, miró firmemente a ambas chicas y la tristeza invadió su rostro.

-¿Así que, ya te le has declarado? –le preguntó a su hija mientras se acercaba y la abrazaba de igual forma a como lo hacía la castaña que para ese entonces sus ojos mostraban lágrimas del dolor que acompañaba a su amiga. La castaña solo asintió y a la madre se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

* * *

-Ten, esto te animará un poco –le dijo el castaño al moreno mientras le entregaba un vaso de whisky en las rocas.

-Gracias –fue lo único que pudo decir y bebió del vaso, el teléfono celular del ambarino sonó en señal de que un mensaje de texto le había llegado -¿Es Sakura?

-Sí, dice que se quedará en casa con Tomoyo.

-Ya veo… -¿Dices que Sakura no te comentó nada de esto?

-Nada, estoy tan impresionado como tu…

-No me esperaba algo así…

-Yo tampoco…

-¿Estás seguro de la respuesta que le diste a Tomoyo?

-Ella es solo mi amiga, solo la veo así…

-Entonces, ¿todo está bien?

-¿Bien? –preguntó con duda el chico de gafas.

-Sí, bien, me refiero a que Tomoyo es una chica bastante madura que no se dejará caer por algo así, sufrirá lo que tenga que sufrir y seguirá adelante, las cosas eventualmente volverán a su curso, Tomoyo nos presentará a su nuevo amor y finalmente saldremos los cinco hasta que llegue el día de su boda con este nuevo chico y volveremos a experimentar un nuevo cambio.

-Cinco dices… Asumes que yo me quedaré solo y no me casaré ni tendré una novia formal y tú seguirás con Sakura, ¿cierto?

-Algo así imagino nuestra vida futura, _je je_…

-Eres bastante molesto, ¿lo sabías?

-Sí, pero dejando atrás tus problemas sicológicos, ¿estás preparado para ser ignorado por Tomoyo un tiempo?

-Pues no, pero como su amigo que soy, voy a respetar todo lo que ella quiera que pase en nuestra relación de hoy en adelante.

-Me parece justo.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días y Tomoyo desapareció del panorama. Sakura era la única que estaba en contacto con ella y ella mantenía al tanto a Shaoran. Eriol, se mostraba en ocasiones desesperado y le exigía a Sakura que le diera información de la chica, pero Shaoran aparecía en estos momentos y se llevaba a su amigo para tranquilizarlo.

La amatista había pasado su periodo de sufrimiento y ya se sentía renovada. Estaba consciente de que no podría esconderse del mundo para siempre, o al menos mientras tuviera este sentimiento para con el inglés. Después de pensar mucho en lo que debía hacer, decidió dar la cara, y volvió a aparecer por la empresa Li.

-Hola Tomoyo- le saludó la castaña.

-Hola Sakura, luces muy hermosa el día de hoy.

-No es para tanto.

-¿Y Shaoran?

-Está hablando con el joven Eriol…

-Ya veo…- la chica sintió un mareo pero luego se armó de valor –Vine a invitarlos a almorzar, ¿quieres acompañarnos?

-¡Claro!

-Voy a entrar, ¿vienes? –la castaña vio un poco de temor en los ojos de la amatista y decidió acompañarla, luego de que esta se situara a su lado, tomó aire, golpeó tres veces y ambas mujeres entraron.

-¿Tomoyo? –dijeron al unísono los varones.

-Buenos días chicos, ¿cómo están?

-Bien –dijeron ambos por inercia, realmente no se esperaban ver a la chica ahí y menos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Tienen planes para almorzar? Me gustaría que fuéramos los cuatro.

-Yo no tengo problema.

-Yo tampoco…

-Bien, hice reservaciones, nos marchamos al medio día en punto, pasaré lo que resta del día con Sakura acá afuera, ¿bien?

-Bien.

Lo que restó de la mañana pasó lenta y el aire se sentía bastante tenso, al menos para el moreno que no se explicaba ese cambio de actitud tan repentino.

-Te lo dijo Shaoran, algo anda mal con Tomoyo, lo presiento…

-Estás paranoico, ya te lo había dicho, ella va a sufrir lo que tenga que sufrir y luego seguirá adelante.

-Pero no ha pasado ni un mes…

-Es posible que ella lleve varios años sufriendo por ti así que, la declaración era el cierre de ese capítulo en su vida.

-Supongo que tienes razón… -le contestó no muy convencido y por qué negarlo, un tanto molesto.

Los cuatro chicos salieron del ostentoso edificio y se dirigieron al restaurante de la escogencia de Tomoyo, al llegar su mesa ya estaba lista y pasaron directo. Miraron el menú y Eriol se había mantenido bastante callado, algo fuera de lo normal en él, y ahora solo se dedicaba a observar cada movimiento que la amatista realizaba, queriendo averiguar que se traía entre manos. No por algo era su mejor amiga, la conocía bastante bien, eso era un hecho.

La comida transcurrió de forma normal y tocaron temas sin mucha importancia. Llegó la hora del postre y los cuatro estaban deleitándose del aperitivo que cada uno eligió.

-Chicos, quiero decirles algo, bueno, Sakura ya lo sabe porque es algo que se lo he estado comentando desde hace mucho, al fin me decidí y quiero que lo sepan.

-¿De qué se trata Tomoyo? -preguntó Shaoran bastante tranquilo, Eriol por el contrario, se quedó callado y el nerviosismo lo envolvió, y más después de ver a la chica suspirar.

-Me voy a Francia por la noche.

-¿Francia? –preguntó atónico el de gafas, Shaoran quedó un poco sorprendido.

-¿Y la compañía de juguetes y la de publicidad?

-Mi madre se hará cargo de ambas en mi ausencia.

-Tomoyo, no creo que esta sea la mejor solución…

-¿De qué hablas Eriol?

-Yo…

-Tomoyo audicionó para un concurso de modas, no cualquiera tiene la oportunidad de participar- exclamó emocionada la castaña.

-¡Ay Sakura! Deja de decir esas cosas, me vas a avergonzar…

-¡Te felicito Tomoyo!- se unió al festejo el chico –Me gustaría ayudarte de alguna forma, aunque sea hiendo a apoyarte…

-Eres muy amable Shaoran pero el concurso es cerrado, hay que trabajar mucho, es en etapas y cada etapa te califican, tienes que obtener cierta cantidad de puntaje para llegar al final, y no dejan que te distraigas, al final pasan como resúmenes por la televisión de todo lo que fue el concurso mas el evento final que consta de las últimas dos participantes más talentosas.

-Sé que una de ellas será tu Tomoyo –le apoyo su amiga.

-Gracias.

-Es en verdad grandioso, ¡felicidades Tomoyo!- habló finalmente el inglés.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a despedirte al aeropuerto?- preguntó el castaño.

-Se los agradezco, pero estoy dejando varios asuntos pendientes resueltos y mi madre me llevará, apenas y tendré tiempo de despedirme, es por eso que los invité a almorzar.

-Bien, entonces déjanos saber cuando llegas para ir a recogerte.

-Es un trato.

-No olvides mantenerme al día con los avances del concurso Tomoyo, no soportaría no estar en contacto contigo.

-Dalo por hecho Sakura.

-No te olvides de nosotros tampoco- le reclamó Shaoran y todos rieron, aunque Eriol no lo hizo con sinceridad.

* * *

¡Vaya! No esperaba esto por parte de Tomoyo- le decía el ambarino a su novia cuando iban de camino al apartamento de la chica.

-Hace mucho lo estaba postergando, y con esto de Eriol, se dio valor a sí misma para continuar con uno de sus sueños.

-Supongo que estará bien entonces.

-Confío en que así sea.

-¿Sigue sufriendo por Eriol?

-La palabra sufrimiento encierra muchas cosas Shaoran… -el chico solo se quedó callado ante las palabras de la castaña –Es verdad que lloró mucho, pero ya dejó de hacerlo, aunque no quiere decir que no lo vuelva a hacer sin embargo, creo que lo está superando, han sido muchos años desperdiciados en un sentimiento que desde el principio ella sabía, no era correspondido.

-Supongo que tienes razón… Llegamos.

-¿Quieres subir?

-No tengo mucho que hacer así que supongo que sí.

Ambos castaños subieron al departamento de la chica. El muchacho se puso cómodo en el sofá mientras la chica se dirigió a la cocina.

-Pienso que mañana podríamos comer en la oficina.

-¿No quieres ir a comer afuera? ¿Qué podríamos pedir? –le preguntó mientras pasaba los canales de televisión.

-Pienso en preparar algo…

-¿Vas a cocinar? –dejó de lado el control remoto y se acercó a la cocina.

-De hecho ayer compré comida, te gusta la pasta, cierto, voy a preparar un poco ahora.

-Pues sí… -respondió dudoso -¿Quieres que te ayude?

-Eso sería un bonito detalle.

Ambos chicos cocinaron esa noche y comieron en la tranquilidad del lugar, bebieron un poco de vino y brindaron por su amiga para que todo le saliera como ella esperaba y desearon porque lograra superar ese amor no correspondido.

-Hace mucho tiempo no cocinaba- declaró el chico.

-Yo tampoco.

-Ha sido divertido, hagámoslo más seguido.

-Bien –la chica se emocionó un poco ante las palabras de su jefe. –Shaoran…

-Dime.

-De casualidad sabrás dónde hay alguna pista de patinaje sobre hielo…

-¿Pista de hielo?

-Sí…

-Creo que cerca de la oficina hay un centro de entretenimiento, debe haber una pista ahí, ¿por qué preguntas?

-Quiero volver a practicar…

-¿Practicar?

-Sí, cuando estaba en la escuela y parte de la secundaria solía patinar.

-Eso no me lo habías contado.

-Lo siento pero desde que murieron mis padres, he dejado de hacer muchas cosas…

-Ya veo…

-Pero creo que es hora de que vuelva a hacer lo que me gustaba, ¿cierto?

-¿Me dejarás verte practicar?

-Eeto… Me da vergüenza, debo ser pésima ahora, tal vez cuando mejore un poco…

-Me gustaría verte mejorar día con día –la chica se sonrojó ante tal comentario, con un leve "bien" se levantó de la silla y llevó los platos al fregadero y entre ambos arreglaron la cocina.

-Me ha parecido que el joven Eriol se ve un tanto deprimido estos días.

-Lo de Tomoyo lo tiene desubicado…

-¿Pero él solo siente una amistad por ella, cierto?

-Sí –y suspiró –Creo que sí, aunque a veces me da a entender que no, creo que está bastante confundido.

-Ya veo, bueno, Tomoyo ya cerró ese capítulo de su vida y seguirá adelante.

-Es lo mejor y yo se lo hice saber a Eriol, supongo que en algunos días ambos volverán a ser los mismos de antes.

-Supongo.

El teléfono del apartamento de la chica sonó y esta lo atendió.

-Diga… ¿Aló? ¡Qué raro! Desde hace un par de días llaman y cuelgan…

-¿Qué número es?

-No lo sé, dice que es privado…

-¿Y por qué hasta ahora me dices esto?

-No lo sé, no le di importancia…

-Es raro… -el chico se quedó pensativo y ella ya no le dio más importancia al asunto. Luego se sentaron a ver televisión. Al poco rato el chico le anunció que se marchaba.

-Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa.

-Me alegro que te haya gustado- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, el chico besó su mejilla y se marchó dejándola bastante confundida, a veces la besaba otra veces se marchaba así, suspiró largamente y se metió a su casa, lista para irse a la cama.

No obstante, el timbre volvió a sonar, la chica algo feliz abrió la puerta sin fijarse pensando que se trataba de su jefe.

-¿Olvidaste algo Shaoran? Shinji… ¿Qué haces…? –el chico le tapó la boca e ingresó al apartamento, forcejeó con la chica y la tumbó en el sofá.

-Vas a ser mía, no voy a compartirte con nadie más.

-Déjame, no me toques –gritaba desesperada la chica.

-No, no voy a compartirte con nadie, solo serás mía, ahora y siempre –le gritaba mientras inmovilizaba las manos de la chica con una de las suyas y con sus pies bloqueaba los de la chica. Con la mano suelta que le quedó, empezó a deleitarse con el cuerpo de la de ojos verdes que para ese momento lloraba desesperada y más al sentir los frenéticos labios del hombre sobre su cuello.

-No la toques desgraciado –fue lo que escuchó la chica una vez antes de sentirse liberada del acosador.

Shaoran se encontraba en el piso de su sala moliendo a golpes a su ex novio. Lo agarró de la camisa y lo hizo sacado del apartamento, lo pegó contra la otra pared y le sacó el aire de un solo puñetazo, le partió la mejilla con otro y le dio una severa advertencia mientras Sakura miraba la escena sin poder moverse.

-Vuelves a acercarte a mi novia y no vivirás para contarlo –lo soltó y el sujeto cayó al suelo tras escuchar el portazo que había dado el ambarino.

Realmente estaba bastante enojado, no sabía que era, pero sentía como cada una de las venas que recorrían su cuerpo ejercieran una presión sobrenatural en él, quería matar a ese sujeto en cuento lo vio sobre su mejor amiga, cómo era posible que un cerdo como ese osara colocar sus sucias manos sobre la delicada piel de su novia ficticia, había tenido un mal presentimiento cuando cruzó el portal del edificio donde vivía la chica, esa llamada no lo había dejado en paz y quiso devolverse para asegurarse de que la chica estuviera bien, aunque no sabía que decirle, pero de igual forma se devolvió y cuál fue su sorpresa, ver la puerta media abierta del apartamento y escuchar unos lamentos que le atravesaron el corazón en microsegundos.

-¿Estás bien?

La chica se tiró en sus brazos mientras lloraba descontrolada y le daba las gracias al mismo tiempo. Pasó un rato y ella logró calmarse.

-Me quedaré contigo.

-No es necesario, yo…

-Insisto, y mañana buscaremos otro departamento, no te quedará más aquí expuesta a ese sujeto.

-Pero Shaoran…

-He dicho, no pretendas discutir, mientras tanto, te irás a la mansión conmigo.

-Pero…

-No lo discutas Sakura, eres mi novia, ficticia –aclaró -pero ante todo mi mejor amiga, no te expondré a ningún peligro si puedo evitarlo.

-Bien… Pero tendré que decirle la verdad a Touya…

-Estoy seguro que me apoyará.

-Supongo que sí…

El chico se aseguró de cerrar el departamento, hizo un poco de té y le dio a la chica para que se calmara, luego la acompañó al cuarto.

-Supongo que no será extraño que duermas conmigo, ya lo hemos hecho antes –él se sonrojó al igual que ella –además, no quiero hacerlo sola…

-No te preocupes, no te dejaré sola –y la abrazó contra su cuerpo besando su frente, ella le devolvió el abrazo. Luego se metieron a la cama y él le acarició el rostro hasta que la castaña se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente el chico despertó primero y se dio cuenta que una vez más, mientras dormía, había abrazado a su asistente, sonrió ante tal acto y se preguntó el por qué nuevamente, ante su esperada respuesta de siempre, "no lo sé" le dictó su conciencia, empezó a acariciar los cabellos de su amiga provocando que esta despertara.

-Buenos días.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien, gracias por hacerme compañía.

-Es un placer. Te ayudaré a hacer tu maleta y el fin de semana pasaremos todo. Habla con tu casero hoy mismo.

-Pero Shaoran, creo que…

-Este asunto no se discute Sakura, te vas de aquí, no dejaré que ese imbécil tenga otra oportunidad de tocarte.

-Eres tan posesivo, lo sabías –le dijo haciendo una mueca de molestia.

-Eres mi novia, así que no estás en posición de alegar nada, estoy preocupado por tu seguridad, no me lo pongas más difícil, ¿sí? –esas palabras lograron conmover a la chica.

-Bien…

Alistaron la ropa de Sakura y lo que ella consideraba importante, habló con su casero y pagó los recibos pendientes. La limosina de Li llegó y subieron la mayoría de las cosas que la chica y el joven alistaron. Li dio órdenes al chofer y a Wei sobre las pertenencias de la chica y le pidió al anciano que buscara apartamentos cerca de su mansión. Los castaños se dirigieron luego al trabajo y pasaron un día bastante exhausto. Al llegar la noche se dirigieron a la mansión Li.

-No prefieres que salgamos a comer…

-Hablé con Wei por la tarde y pedí que nos prepararan la cena, comeremos en tu casa.

-Ya veo…

-¿Te molesta?

-La verdad no, pero no estoy acostumbrado a la vida hogareña.

-Creo que es saludable que comamos comida casera de vez en cuando…

-Tienes razón…

Llegaron a la casa y Wei los recibió y al mismo tiempo les anunció que la cena estaba lista.

-Es un placer tenerla aquí, señorita Sakura.

-Muchas gracias Wei.

-Espero se sienta como si fuera su casa.

-Es muy amable Wei, creo que no será problema –ambos rieron y Shaoran solo bufó, él sabía que Sakura tenía más poder en su casa que él mismo, los empleados parecían acatar sin miramientos las órdenes de la chica, mientras que él, quedaba opacado por ella…

-Estoy cansada, quiero retirarme a la cama, la conversación con Touya me dejó más cansada de lo normal.

-¿Se molestó?

-No tienes idea, si hubiese tenido a Shinji al frente lo mata, lo mismo contigo, estaba de acuerdo con la idea de irme de ahí pero cuando le dije que vendría unos días contigo, bueno…

-No podemos hacer nada al respecto, no es sencillo encontrar apartamentos aquí cerca, y no vas a alquilar cualquier lugar de mala muerte.

-Exageras.

-Yo también estoy cansado, y me duele un poco la mano.

-¿Estás bien? Déjame ver, no me habías dicho nada…

-Estoy bien, la puse en hielo por la mañana, no pasa nada.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Lo estoy –ella quedó preocupada pero no dijo nada más, llegaron al cuarto de Shaoran.

-¿Estamos en tu habitación?

-Así es –le dijo él mientras cerraba con llave la puerta.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Sería extraño que no durmiéramos en la misma habitación después de que en Hong Kong lo hicimos, los chismes vuelan querida.

-Pero…

-Sabes, hay algo de lo que he querido hablarte desde hace unos días.

-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó nerviosa la chica.

-¿Qué te parece si somos amigos con derecho mientras fingimos ser novios?

-¿Amigos con…? –los colores subieron al rostro de la chica y se quedó muda.

-Sabes que yo era bastante… Mujeriego, y esta soledad me está matando… Eres mi novia, y no quiero tener que buscar otra… Menos que eso llegue a oídos de mi madre… -los ojos de la chica se oscurecieron al escuchar las últimas palabras del chico, a veces olvidaba que su mejor amigo era un cerdo pervertido y solo estaba interesado en el sexo y por eso nunca encontró una mujer para compartir el resto de su vida…

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios y a los demás que de igual manera, leen este fic.

En especial a:

Sweeping Girl, tania56, Boggartt, xXSakuraBlossomsXx , lfanycka, rukia Alejandra, cainat06, camony, beautifly92, Usagi bombon, only Black lover, Hinamori-Hitsugaya, hadita-lp, TsUbaSaResErVoiiR1, Syaoran'n'SakuRocks, Princess-duagua, moonlight-Li, Tinavb.

tulipan: jeje, es possible que llegue a tener competencia, bueno, ya lo vimos descargar sus celos, vemaos como sigue reaccionando. Gracias por tus lindas palabras como siempre. Te cuidas!

sakuxsyao: lamento la demora, me halagaste mucho con tus palabras. Gracias, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Didi: jeje, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior y sí, a mí también me gustaría encontrar un lugar así para desahogar las penas. Espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

any: verdad, yo igual me hubiera puesto en los zapatos de Sakura, jaja.

candy: ¿cómo termina? Aun estamos lejos, pero ya verás cómo avanzan las cosas de a poquitos, espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior:

_-Sabes, hay algo de lo que he querido hablarte desde hace unos días. _

_-¿De qué se trata? –preguntó nerviosa la chica. _

_-¿Qué te parece si somos amigos con derecho mientras fingimos ser novios?_

_-¿Amigos con…? –los colores subieron al rostro de la chica y se quedó muda. _

_-Sabes que yo era bastante… Mujeriego, y esta soledad me está matando… Eres mi novia, y no quiero tener que buscar otra… Menos que eso llegue a oídos de mi madre… -los ojos de la chica se oscurecieron al escuchar las últimas palabras del chico, a veces olvidaba que su mejor amigo era un cerdo pervertido y solo estaba interesado en el sexo y por eso nunca encontró una mujer para compartir el resto de su vida…_

_

* * *

_

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo XII**

-¿Acaso no es eso lo que has venido haciendo últimamente?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿De qué hablo? Te has aprovechado de ciertas ocasiones, o no ¿Li?

-¿Estás molesta?- le preguntó, el tono que utilizó su amiga lo dejó totalmente desconcertado.

-No puedo creer que seas tan cínico- dijo la castaña un tanto sarcástica y un tanto decepcionada de su amigo sin embargo, optó por calmarse al ver el rostro de asombro del muchacho –Ven- le dijo y lo jaló para la cama.

-¿Qué haces?

-Vamos a aclarar esto- la chica suspiró resignada y luego continuó-, tú y yo somos amigos, ¿cierto?- el chico asintió con la cabeza -si se diera algo más, aparte de nuestro ficticio noviazgo, en la intimidad, es muy probable que alguno de los dos se llegue a confundir…

-Yo no creo que…

-Yo me confundiría- le confesó la chica –no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de relaciones, ¿me entiendes?

El joven se quedó realmente asombrado ante la sinceridad en las palabras de su mejor amiga, ella podría llegar a enamorarse de él, esa duda lo asaltaba desde el inicio de ese anormal noviazgo, pero él estaba seguro que ella no era su tipo y que nunca, lograría ocupar sus pensamientos y corazón al cien por ciento.

-Creo que debería dormir en otra habitación…

-No- contestó él casi al instante sin saber porqué, ella lo miró confundida –es decir, todos en la mansión de Hong Kong saben que dormimos juntos, si no lo hacemos aquí, pueden comenzar las habladurías y llegar a oídos de mi madre y…

-Ya te entendí… -él se calló y se limitó a verla un tanto extrañado –estoy cansada, voy a dormir- acto seguido, se metió al cuarto de baño para cambiarse, el chico se quedó observando por donde ella desapareció luego, se cambió rápidamente a su pijama y se recostó en la cama.

La de ojos verdes salió del recinto y se metió a la cama sin decir una palabra, le dio la espalda a su supuesto novio y trató de conciliar el sueño. El solo se limitó a observar el comportamiento de su acompañante y trató de deducir lo que le ocurría, ella estaba extraña, no había duda alguna, esa conversación sin temor a equivocarse, tenía algún otro significado oculto que él, no logró descifrar, las mujeres podían ser tan complicadas cuando se lo proponían, al menos eso pensaba el chico y Sakura Kinomoto era tan, tan indescifrable si se lo proponía, la mayor parte del tiempo él podía leer sus pensamientos, eso le encantaba pero, cuando se trataba de algún dilema con su persona, la chica se volvía tan misteriosa, a su parecer… Debía tratar de sacarla de su mente al menos unos minutos o iba a volverse loco no obstante, había algo que le molestaba y empezaba a desesperarse, realmente lo iba a volver loco, quería, no, ansiaba que la chica le dijera algo para calmar esa agonía pero ella parecía descansar plácidamente a su lado, eso lo encolerizaba aun más, si tan solo tuviera el valor de abrazarla…; sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de su teléfono móvil.

-Diga- contestó el ambarino un tanto irritado -¿Estás ebrio? -… -¿Dónde estás?

Al parecer Eriol no había asimilado muy bien la partida de Tomoyo, estaba bastante confundido, inclusive desde el día en que la chica le había confesado sus sentimientos… Algo en su interior no lo dejaba tranquilo después de expresarle que él, no podía corresponderle de la misma forma…

-Es mejor que te vayas a dormir… Eriol, apenas pongas la cabeza en la almohada verás que lograrás conciliar el sueño… No, Tomoyo no ha llamado hoy a Sakura… Porque estuve todo el día con ella… Bien, ve a dormir, apenas sepamos algo te avisamos… Buenas noches.

-¿Me pregunto si el joven Eriol estará sufriendo por la partida de Tomoyo?- la voz de la chica inquietó al ambarino, no esperaba que ella estuviera escuchando.

-Me pregunto lo mismo, no logro entenderlo, tú y yo la extrañamos pero él, inclusive está ahogado en alcohol, como si la hubiera perdido…

-Pero él fue muy claro con ella, no la ve como algo más, solo como su mejor amiga… ¿Será que ni el mismo sabe que siente algo más por ella?

-A veces me da a entender eso con algunos comentarios… Pero directamente dice que solo la quiere como amiga…

-¿El joven Eriol está confundido entonces?

-No lo sé, siempre pensé que él y yo no estábamos hechos para la vida seria…

-Tomoyo no lo va a esperar, estoy segura que cuando la volvamos a ver, los sentimientos por el joven Eriol serán lo que él le dijo, solo amistad…

-¿Se puede olvidar tan pronto?

-Supongo que cuando uno ha sufrido tantos años en silencio, y luego expresa esos sentimientos, es como quitarse un peso de encima.

-Supongo que tienes razón Sakura.

-Oye Shaoran.

-Dime.

-Sobre lo que me dijiste antes, sobre intimar más… estaba pensando- los ojos del chico se iluminaron, ¿sería posible que su amiga haya cambiado de opinión y al fin tendría libertad de posar sus manos por sus deliciosas curvas, de aprisionar esos jugosos labios que siempre lo llamaban cual invitación abierta? -¿No deberías ir buscando a una chica, tu media naranja? Al paso que vamos, es muy posible que acabemos casados si no la encuentras…- dijo la castaña entre risas, risas un tanto fingidas que el chico hubiese notado sino estuviera debatiendo en su interior.

La castaña había tocado un buen punto, un detalle que él había olvidado, debía buscar a su futura esposa, pero no tenía tiempo ni ganas de hacerlo, es más, la idea le molestaba un poco, no tenía necesidad de hacerlo, en estos momentos extrañamente se sentía bastante cómodo con su situación actual, bueno, omitiendo la parte del celibato, al lado de su mejor amiga se sentía estable, reía, estaba relajado, confiaba plenamente en la mujer a su lado, sabía que con ella podía resolver cualquier inconveniente, no necesitaba fingir ni mentir además, su familia la adoraba, la servidumbre le obedecía sin chistar, inclusive más que a él, conocía sus gustos y ella los de él…

-No creas que no lo he hecho, es solo que nadie me ha llegado…- en ese momento no entendió porqué había expresado esas palabras, él no tenía necesidad de mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero algo lo obligó a hacerlo…

-En ese caso, cuando la encuentres, podrás darme vuelta y saciar tus necesidades- y con esas palabras la chica se calló y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra, él no pudo contestar, algo lo paralizó totalmente pero no lograba saber qué, ¿qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Qué estaba pasando con su mejor amiga?

La noche pasó realmente lenta para ambos castaños, se dieron las espaldas y no lograron conciliar el sueño, por un lado, la chica se encontraba realmente decepcionada de su amigo y por el otro, el chico trataba de descifrar la extraña actitud de su amiga, y el efecto que esta provocaba en él.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la castaña se levantó antes que el chico y sin hacer ruido se alistó y salió a correr. Una hora más tarde regresaba para encontrarse al chico vestido y listo para bajar a desayunar.

-Buenos días- dijo la de ojos verdes, el chico la miró un tanto serio.

-Buenos días, ¿a dónde andabas?

-Corriendo- respondió ella sin darle importancia al berrinche que al parecer, su jefe iba a hacer.

-No le aviste a Wei que ibas a salir…

-Cuando salí no vi a nadie, preferí no molestar.

-¿Desde cuándo sales a correr por las mañanas?

-Casi nunca, hoy amanecí con ganas de hacerlo, bueno, voy a ducharme – sin más, la chica se dirigió al cuarto de baño y dejó a un ambarino bastante molesto, le desagradaba ese "alejamiento" por parte de la chica. Trató de calmarse y se dirigió a la planta baja de la casa. Cuando estuvo en el comedor, se dedicó a leer el periódico mientras la chica bajaba.

Unos minutos después la castaña se unió a la mesa, vestía una enagua corta de paletones negra con una blusa blanca ceñida al cuerpo, cuello tortuga y sin mangas, el cabello recogido en una cola alta, levemente maquillada y con zapatos de tacón de aguja. Se veía bastante bien, en opinión del castaño, quien la admiró de reojo, más no le dijo nada.

Desayunaron con tranquilidad y sin cruzar palabras innecesarias. Veinte minutos después se dirigían a la oficina. Llegaron y subieron hasta la gerencia en silencio, de la misma forma que en el camino. La mañana pasó lentamente, ambos castaños tuvieron mucho trabajo, el joven inglés apareció un par de veces por la oficina de Li pero salía casi de inmediato, se había dado cuenta que el chico no andaba de humor.

-Sakura, ¿por qué Shaoran anda de mal humor?

-No lo sé, ha estado bastante callado desde la mañana- mintió la chica, era muy posible que se debiera a la negación que ella le dio sobre intimar un poco más de lo que el noviazgo ficticio exige, pero ese tema no lo podía discutir con el chico de anteojos, ahora más que nunca extrañaba a Tomoyo y sus consejos, pero no había podido comunicarse con ella ese día, debería esperar a que la amatista se pusiera en contacto.

-Espero que no sea porque lo llamé anoche… Bueno, nos vemos.

La mirada del joven Eriol se veía un tanto apagada, como si algo o alguien le hiciera falta, era un hecho que estaba así por la amatista, la castaña aun no decidía si contarle esto a la chica o no, ella se había marchado para superar esta etapa, lo mejor sería ignorar este hecho a menos que la chica le preguntara, eso era lo mejor, ojalá y el castaño mostrara una cuarta parte de la angustia que el moreno mostraba por la amatista…

El resto del día no mejoró, los castaños seguían distantes. Casi al final de la tarde llegó una invitada inesperada.

-¡Buenas tardes Sakura!

-Eeto… ¡Mei-Ling! Hola, no sabía que venías.

La morena dejó sus maletas en el suelo y se acercó a la castaña para saludarla con un abrazo.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos.

-Así es.

-No avisé que venía, no tenía planeado hacerlo pero desviaron mi vuelo a Japón porque hay una tormenta en Hong Kong.

-Ya veo, pasarás la noche acá entonces.

-Así es, si no es molestia.

-Claro que no, qué cosas dices, Shaoran estará feliz de verte.

-Lo dudo- y rió – vamos a saludarlo.

Ambas chicas entraron al despacho y la morena se abalanzó sobre el castaño, este, por supuesto, no estaba feliz de verla ahí y menos de tenerla colgada del cuello, la chica de ojos verdes solo veía la escena emocionada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Mei? Cuántas veces te he dicho que no vengas sin avisar.

-Mi vuelo tuvo problemas y pasaré la noche aquí, con ustedes.

-¿Acaso la aerolínea no tiene que pagarte un hotel?

-¡Shaoran!

-Sakura dijo que no había problema en que me quedara.

-¿Qué?- dijo el chico alarmado.

-Así que, como tú no estás de feliz de verme, Sakura y yo nos iremos de fiesta hoy.

-¿Qué?

-¡Ay! Tenemos tanto de qué hablar Sakura, no puedo esperar, busca tu bolso.

-Aun falta para la hora de salida…

-¿Qué? ¿Ni porque eres la prometida del dueño puedes hacer una excepción y salir un poco más temprano?

-No creo que sea lo correcto además, soy la novia, aun no estamos comprometidos.

-Por favor Sakura, mi primo nunca encontrará a una chica como tú, ustedes se complementan tan bien, me extraña que aun no te lo haya propuesto.

-¡Mei-Ling!- le gritó el ambarino mientras que la castaña estaba más roja que un tomate.

-Iré a terminar unos pendientes para que nos vayamos, te dejo con tu primo, ¿se te ofrece algo de beber, o comer?

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- al decir estas palabras, la de ojos verdes dejó a los primos solos.

-¿Qué pretendes Mei?

-No sé por qué me da la impresión de que las cosas no están bien entre ustedes…

-¿A qué viene ese comentario?

-Solo es, intuición femenina…

El tiempo pasó y la hora de salida llegó. Mei, haciendo omisión a las quejas de su primo, tomó del brazo a la castaña para llevársela del lugar.

-Espera Mei, ¿a dónde iremos?

-Tú vives aquí, dime tú a donde nos podemos ir a bailar.

-¿Bailar?- argumentó escuetamente el ambarino.

-Sí Shaoran, tengo ganas de bailar, déjanos solas, ¿sí?

-Sakura, ven aquí- le exigió el chico.

-¡Primo!

-Dame un momento Mei- la chica se acercó a su novio ficticio dejando a la morena molesta al pie de las puertas del elevador.

-¿A dónde piensan ir?

-No lo sé, ya ves como es Mei.

-¿Por qué no se llevan la limosina?

-Se lo propuse a Mei y no quiso…

-No me agrada que salgas con mi prima…

-¿Por qué?

-Es medio desequilibrada…

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

-Ya despídanse tórtolos- les gritó la china desde su ubicación.

-Parece que no nos queda de otra…- susurró el chino para luego tomar la cintura de su novia –No lleguen tarde- luego de estas palabras, juntó suavemente sus labios con los de la castaña provocando una electrizante sensación a lo largo de la espalda de la chica. Luego ambas mujeres se marcharon dejando a un ambarino más molesto que en comparación a la mañana.

* * *

-Te lo digo Eriol, Sakura está rara, y me da rabia desconocer la razón, cuando solo éramos amigos todo era diferente, sencillo…- ambos muchachos se encontraban en el departamento del inglés.

-Shaoran, ¿acabas de escucharte verdad?

-¿Eh?- el ambarino quedó un tanto desconcertado.

-Ustedes no han dejado de ser amigos, ¿lo recuerdas?- esas palabras hicieron una especie de corto en el chico, tanto que le cortaron por unos segundos la respiración y su expresión cambió a una seria.

-Eso lo sé perfectamente.

-Solo quería dejar las cosas en claro.

-Espero que Sakura también lo tenga claro…

-¿Acaso eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿No ibas a pedirle que fueran amigos con derecho? Aunque a mi parecer ya lo son.

-No digas tonterías, solo fingimos.

-Ah sí…

-Pero…

-Pero- le obligó a continuar el chico de anteojos unos segundos después de la pausa de su mejor amigo.

-Me preocupa que Sakura se confunda… Me dijo que no estaba de acuerdo en intimar porque alguno podría enamorarse del otro, que a ella podría pasarle, que estaba bien mientras fingíamos, eso entendí.

-Te lo advertí desde el principio, ¿cierto?- pero el moreno no recibió respuesta por porte del castaño.

-También me preguntó si estaba buscando a la futura señora Li…- expresó con ironía y a la vez sin ninguna emoción en sus palabras.

-Tú no has hecho tal cosa… Y al paso que van, van a terminar casándose…

-Eso mismo me dijo ella…

-Siento que no te agrada deshacerte de tu asistente…- el chino se quedó callado unos segundos, como tratando de encontrar una explicación a sus pensamientos.

-Creo que estoy muy cómodo con la situación, es todo. Debo ponerme a buscar una novia de verdad, una que me satisfaga.

El moreno calló ante la última frase del chico que tenía al frente. Tomó una de las botellas del mini bar que tenía en su terraza y sirvió un par de tragos más. Luego de que cada uno acabó con el contenido del vaso, se animó a retomar la palabra.

-Creo que cometí un error con Tomoyo…

-¿Con Tomoyo?

-Creo que no analicé mis sentimientos y me aterré cuando se me declaró- suspiró –Amigo, existe la posibilidad de que esté enamorado de Tomoyo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Eriol?- le preguntó fuertemente el chino.

-Ya lo sé, he cometido el peor error de mi vida. Pero ya lo decidí, cuando Tomoyo regrese, haré lo imposible por reconquistarla. Al fin puse en claro mis sentimientos, la voy a conquistar y estoy seguro que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos. Se acabó el Eriol irresponsable y mujeriego.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- la duda no dejaba de estar presente en esa habitación, el que Eriol cambiara drásticamente era algo realmente sorprendente, algo que el castaño no esperaba vivir para ser honestos.

-Shaoran, aquí entre nos, sabes que Tomoyo y yo siempre hemos sido muy perspicaces y nos enteramos de todo antes que tu- el chico solo asintió recordando los momentos de su infancia donde Eriol y Tomoyo tomaban ventaja de su ingenuidad –Pero para todo hay una primera vez, quien diría que no me iba a dar cuenta que estaba enamorado de mi mejor amiga, nunca me pasó por la mente pero estos días, estos días que he vivido la ausencia de esta chica, la cual siempre ha estado a mi lado, han sido agonizantes, nunca pensé que me haría tanta falta, que me derrumbaría su partida, no puedo, no soporte su indiferencia, su ausencia…

-¡Vaya! Estás hablando en serio…

-Muy en serio Shaoran, no tienes idea de lo que es perder a ese alguien especial…

-¿Entonces piensas hablarle hasta que regrese?

-Así es, no quiero interrumpirla en estos momentos.

-¿No crees que luego pueda ser tarde?

-Nadie olvida un sentimiento tan especial de la noche a la mañana…

-Recuerda que Tomoyo ha sufrido mucho en silencio…

-Y pienso recompensarla por todo ese tiempo perdido…

* * *

¡Vaya Sakura! Este lugar está genial, y estos chicos son divinos, como para comérselos –la castaña rió.

-El lugar es de una amiga de la madre de Tomoyo, es bastante íntimo y como verás, la mayor parte de la clientela son señoras mayores, que vienen a refrescarse la vista con estos… muchachos.

-Es una lástima que no estén interesados en mujeres como nosotras…

-Realmente no están interesados en ningún tipo de mujer- ambas mujeres rieron.

-Pero al menos podemos verlos.

-El ambiente es tranquilo, si así quieres que lo sea, o puedes pasar bailando toda la noche con los chicos…

-¿De verdad, de verdad?

-Así es.

-Oye Sakura- le habló seriamente la morena mientras bebía de su vaso.

-Dime.

-¿Está todo bien entre tú y mi primo?- la castaña se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-¿Por qué… por qué preguntas eso?- la de ojos rubí la miró seriamente, como analizando el repentino nerviosismo que inundó el cuerpo de su acompañante.

-No lo sé, me pareció verlos un tanto distantes…

-Ah…- expresó la castaña sin mucho ánimo y calmando los nervios –tuvimos un pequeño descuerdo…

-¿Un desacuerdo? ¿Y por eso están tan fríos el uno con el otro?

-¿Fríos?

-Sí además, Shaoran anda un humor peor que el usual… Tanto que ni él mismo se soporta- la de ojos verdes bajó la mirada y suspiró profundamente.

-Es que… Me pidió algo y yo… yo no puedo…

-¿Quiere avanzar más su relación, íntimamente?- le preguntó pícaramente la china a lo cual, la japonesa se puso como un semáforo y no sabía cómo terminar el trabalenguas que había empezado a manera de explicación –Ya cálmate Sakura- y rió –Es normal que ustedes ya estén en esa etapa, y es normal que Shaoran te desee pero si tú no estás preparada, no tienes porqué sentirte mal además, si él en verdad te quiere va a esperarte, por eso no te preocupes.

La castaña miró fijamente a la morena y analizó cada una de sus palabras. Por unos segundos creyó en las primeras palabras de la chica, el que Shaoran la deseara le podía dar algún tipo de esperanza con el chico pero luego cayó en la realidad, su realidad y su ficticio noviazgo con el muchacho, el cual solo era eso, algo no real, una ilusión sin esperanzas a realizarse.

-Es verdad, gracias Mei- y forzó una sonrisa.

-No debes preocuparte, nunca había visto a Shaoran así con una chica, se nota que le importas y mucho- esas líneas sorprendieron un poco a la castaña y una leve esperanza se albergó en el corazón de la japonesa, era posible que ella le importara un poco a Shaoran y eso logró sacarle una verdadera sonrisa.

Ambas chicas siguieron en el lugar un par de horas más y regresaron casi a media noche a la mansión Li en un taxi, un tanto pasadas de tragos pero sin exagerar. Sakura le explicó el porqué ella estaba pasando unos días en la mansión. Al ingresar lo hicieron con bastante cautela. Sakura le indicó a la china que utilizara la habitación de huéspedes usual que ella solía ocupar cuando visitaba Japón ya que, desde la tarde había solicitado que la arreglaran y pusieran su equipaje en la misma. Se despidieron en el pasillo y la de ojos verdes, después de tomar aire, ingresó al recinto que actualmente estaba compartiendo con Li.

El chico dormía plácidamente. Rápidamente se cambió y lavó sus dientes para luego meterse a la cama. La noche estaba casualmente fría. Pasaron unos minutos y aun no lograba conciliar el sueño. Al poco rato, cuando Morfeo empezó a surtir efecto en ella, sintió los brazos de su jefe rodear su cintura y atraerla hacia él, luego de esto, cayó rendida ante el cansancio y alcohol que recorría sus venas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el ambarino despertó primero que su asistente. Se molestó inmensamente al notar que sus brazos rodeaban a la castaña, realmente estaba molesto, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la hora en que ella se metió en la cama. Tuvo que haber llegado muy tarde además, el reciento olía a alcohol, y él no bebió tanto la noche anterior. Se levantó de la cama sin la menor consideración para con su acompañante, de hecho, abrió las cortinas de uno solo tirón, hizo el mayor ruido posible con las gavetas y las puertas mientras buscaba qué ropa utilizar ese día. La chica escuchaba a lo lejos, según su cerebro, el escándalo que hacía su jefe. Lentamente abrió los ojos y se incorporó en la cama.

-Buenos días- dijo sin ninguna motivación.

-¡Ah! Ya te levantaste, voy a ducharme- le indicó sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, esto fue como una puñalada en el pecho para la chica. Todo le daba vueltas y estaba muy cansada no obstante, se levantó y arregló la cama para luego buscar sus ropas.

Luego de que el chico salió ella entró a ducharse para luego alistarse e irse a trabajar. Mei Ling ya se encontraba en el comedor cuando ambos castaños hicieron su ingreso.

-¡Buenos días!

-¿Qué tienen de buenos?

-Ay Shaoran, ¿no me digas que andas de mal humor porque llegamos tarde?

-Por supuesto que no, me es indiferente…

-Ya veo… Y tú Sakura, ¿cómo amaneciste?

-Puedo pedirte que no hables tan alto Mei, no soporto el dolor de cabeza.

-¿En serio? Pero si no bebimos demasiado…

-Habla por ti, yo no estoy acostumbrada a beber tanto…

-Aquí tiene señorita Sakura.

-¿Qué es Wei?

-Un analgésico, para el dolor de cabeza, tómeselo con el té.

-Gracias.

-¿A qué hora sale tu vuelo?

-Gracias por preguntar primo, a las diez de la mañana.

-¿Te vas directo al aeropuerto entonces?

-Así es.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a dejarte?

-Ya lo planifiqué con Wei, no quiero que ustedes lleguen tarde a la oficina.

-Muy bien, ¿nos vamos Sakura?

-Eeto… Sí.

-Los acompaño a la puerta entonces.

Mei despidió a su primo y a la castaña para luego alistar su equipaje y marcharse junto con Wei al aeropuerto.

-Llegaron tarde anoche- exclamó el castaño para sorpresa de la chica.

-No recuerdo muy bien la hora…

-No lo dudo…

-¿Estás molesto?- le preguntó la chica bastante sorprendida.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-No lo sé, es por eso que te pregunto, estos días has estado de mal humor… Antes me decías lo que te molestaba, ahora, parece que no confiaras en mí…

-No es eso, es solo que, tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza…

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Encontrar a mi futura esposa…

-¿La buscaste anoche?- preguntó con un dejo de tristeza la castaña.

-No, anoche estuve en casa de Eriol, eso es otra cosa que me dejó pensativo.

-¿Qué?

-Eriol me dijo, pero no puedes contarle a Tomoyo, debes prometerme que no lo harás.

-Bien…- le respondió dudosa la chica.

-Eriol me confesó que existe la posibilidad de que está enamorado de Tomoyo, que lo notó con su ausencia.

-Pero no está seguro…

-Al parecer no.

-Entonces no vale la pena que ilusiones a Tomoyo.

-Es un buen punto además, Eriol me dijo que quiere esperar a que ella regrese, para no molestarla mientras está en Francia.

-Espero que esto no se complique…

-Yo igual.

Los castaños llegaron con buen tiempo a la empresa Li y como todas las mañanas ingresaron tomados de las manos, saludaron al personal con quien toparon y subieron hasta la oficina de cada uno. El día pasó tranquilamente y el ambarino pareció cambiar levemente de humor. Por la tarde el castaño salió a una reunión y la chica se quedó en la oficina atendiendo sus deberes.

-Hola Sakura.

-¿Cómo se encuentra joven Eriol?

-Bien gracias, ¿está Shaoran?

-No, salió hace un rato, tenía una reunión.

-Ya veo, bueno, vendré a buscarlo más tarde.

-Muy bien, yo le digo que vino a verlo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-¿Has sabido algo de Tomoyo?- le preguntó seriamente y con un dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Joven Eriol…

-Dime por favor, yo, yo…

-Sé que está muy bien, trabajando muy duro ya que, dice que tiene rivales muy buenas.

-Ya veo.

-No se preocupe, ella está bien, lo está haciendo bien.

-Me alegro… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

-Espero poder contestárselo…

-Ella… ¿Pregunta por mí?- la castaña se quedó pensativa un poco.

_-Todo es hermoso por aquí, aunque te extraño un millón amiga. _

_-Yo también Tomoyo- le decía por medio del teléfono la castaña a la amatista. _

_-Oye Sakura… _

_-¿Sí?_

_-El… El, ¿está bien?- la chica se impresionó ante la consulta de su amiga y decidió responderle sinceramente. _

_-Ha estado mejor en otras ocasiones… _

_-Ya veo…- dijo un poco triste y se calló por unos segundos –No tienes idea lo que es estar en la Torre Eiffel en la noche, el panorama es exquisito… _

La amatista había cambiado de tema radicalmente y no había vuelto a preguntar por el inglés.

-Una vez, solo preguntó si usted se encontraba bien pero no quiso saber más.

-Ya veo…

En ese momento las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dejaron ver a una elegante mujer, era tan hermosa que hasta el joven Eriol quedó impactado por su presencia.

* * *

-Ya veo, así que esos son tus verdaderos sentimientos…

-Sí… No… No lo sé Touya, no me presiones, no puedo contestarte en este momento…

-Lo acabas de hacer Kaho…

-¿Qué?

-Si no estás segura de que quieres compartir tu vida al lado mío, es una clara respuesta… Aquí ya no queda nada…

-¿De qué hablas Touya?

-Me ofrecieron un puesto en Japón… No tan bueno como el que tengo aquí pero, creo que es mejor que tu y yo pongamos distancia…

-Touya…

-Si lo nuestro no va para ningún lado, es mejor que lo dejemos aquí…

-Touya…

-Mañana vendré por mis cosas.

-No puedes, Touya…- gritó desesperada la pelirroja pero el moreno era bastante orgulloso, la chica había dudado cuando él le propuso que fuera su esposa, sus miedos acababan de hacerse realidad, la chica que había estado a su lado por tanto tiempo, no estaba segura de querer seguir un futuro a su lado, no quedaba nada más que hacer, de lo contrario, la despedida luego sería peor, al menos para él.

* * *

-¿Qué extraño? Sakura no está en su escritorio…- El chico caminó hasta su oficina y al entrar, su cuerpo empezó a temblar irremediablemente -¿Madre?

-Shaoran, tanto tiempo sin vernos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra madre?- le preguntó mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Me sorprende su visita…

-Le estaba contando a Sakura que tenía pensado viajar a Filipinas por unos asuntos de la empresa pero, pasaré una semana aquí antes de trasladarme a las islas, eres mi único hijo varón y casi nunca te veo, ni a mi futura nuera, quiero ver cómo dirigen la empresa.

-¿Habla en serio madre?

-Así es.

-Pero, pero…

-No te preocupes, Sakura ya me explicó la situación en la mansión, y me parece una sabia decisión el que la hayas sacado del apartamento y llevado a la mansión mientras ella vende su departamento para rentar o comprar otro.

-Sí, bueno, Wei también está buscando, encontrar un departamento decente aquí en Tokio es…

-Lo sé.

El chico estaba bastante nervioso, no se esperaba esa visita de su madre, de hecho, su madre nunca había venido sin avisar. Sakura la estuvo atendiendo en el despacho de su mejor amigo. Mandó a comprar un poco de repostería e hizo café, mientras conversaban de cosas personales también ponía al tanto a Ieran Li sobre la situación actual de la empresa. Eriol también se sorprendió y alegró de ver a la señora Li, la saludó educadamente, como todo un inglés puede serlo y luego se retiró con la promesa de ir a cenar a la mansión Li por la noche.

-Bueno, yo me retiro para que hablen, ¿desea comer algo en especial señora Ieran?

-Sorpréndeme- le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Bien- le dijo bastante alegre la chica –Shaoran, ¿necesitas algo?

-Eh… Sí, revisa estos contratos- y le dio un sobre que traía en sus manos.

La castaña se marchó para dejar a la madre e hijo hablar con tranquilidad.

-Es una gran chica.

-Es por eso que estoy con ella- respondió el chico un tanto nervioso, su madre no solía hablarle de su vida privada.

-Debes casarte prontamente, hiciste una promesa.

-Lo sé- dijo un tanto irritado, el tiempo se le acababa y no encontraba una futura novia.

-Y más que ahora viven juntos, dentro de poco la gente empezará a hacer comentarios…

-Eso no me importa…

-Por el buen nombre de la familia debería importarte…- el chico no respondió, la verdad es que a él eso no le importaba -¿Lo sabe el hermano?

-¡Ja! Si me tuviera al frente trataría de matarme…

-Ya veo, con más razón deben comprometerse prontamente, sé que Sakura será una gran señora Li, de eso no tengo dudas- el chico miró a su madre sorprendido, nunca se hubiera imaginado esas palabras de la mujer que le dio la vida, sabía que ella y sus hermanas estaban complacidas con la chica, pero al punto de creerla ideal para él y su familia, eso era algo que nunca le pasó por la mente.

-Madre…

-¿Piensas proponérselo, cierto?

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Realmente lamento la demora, de verdad, ¿qué puedo decir? No estaba inspirada y me faltaba el tiempo, realmente la escena del capítulo anterior me dejó en el aire y no sabía cómo continuarla pero, ya estamos de regreso y con miles de ideas para continuar. Lamento mucho la tardanza y no haber podido contestar los reviews que me preguntaban cuándo actualizaría ya que, no tenía el e-mail para devolverles la respuesta.

Paso rápidamente a agradecer y espero no haber olvidado a nadie:

moonlight-Li, mitsuko2000, Boggartt, rukia Alejandra, Princess-duagua, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, cainat06, tania56, Hinamori-Hitsugaya, beautifly92, Syaoran'n'SakuRocks, Usagi bombon, AnaMai, Amizumi Hiwatari, Tinavb, only Black lover, isabel20, hadita-lp, diana carolina, Ceciali, Sakura Malfoy - Hermione I, Tommy Hiiragizawa.

esme90: muchas gracias, ¡qué alegría que te guste!

Aquamarine: mil gracias me halagan tus palabras, espero que hayas disfrutado el capítulo.

Camony: jusgaste muy bien a Eriol, y los celos en Shaoran son imposibles de controlar para él de ahora en adelante, jiji.

Tulipan: a mí también me encanta celoso, no desesperes, ya vendrán muchas escenas de celos, ya verás, espero que te haya ido súper bien en tu viaje.

Lfanycka: gracias, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

Any: viste el descardo de Shaoran, pero Sakura no le siguió el jueguito, le aplicó el freno de mano, jeje. Y pues, ya viste, Eriol descubrió lo que en realidad le molestaba.

ale hallal: me allegro tanto que te guste. Espero que este capítulo también.

LAWW: lamento mucho la demora, espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

Lawris Colombia: lamento mucho, mucho, la demora, espero que te haya ido súper bien de vacaciones y espero que este capítulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

Maga Oscura: lamento mucho la demora, de verdad, lo siento mucho. Quería contestarte pero no tenía tu mail… Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

95: mil gracias por tus palabras. Lamento la demora y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

Sakuxsyao: jeje, si, Shaoran estaba tirado a la calle antes de empezar con su noviazgo ficticio con Sakura… Tiene necesidades pero, la chica le puso un alto, vamos a ver como siguen esos dos. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, lamento la demora.

Sakuritamoon: hola, lamento la demora, aun falta para ese tipo de escenas pero es fijo que van a haber.

Nadeshiko: supusiste bien. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. Mil gracias por tus lindas palabras.

TsUbaSaResErVoiiR1: muchas gracias, me halagan tus palabras. Lamento si este capítulo no cumplió con tus expectativas, pero ya llegaran esas escenas.

chii hime chan: muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero te siga gustando el fic y gracias por tus sugerencias, si los uso pero a veces se me pasan algunas.

Yukikanda: lamento si te hice llorar. Aquí está el capítulo y estoy segura que ya, con baterías renovadas voy a actualizar más seguido.

Sakura Kinomoto Li: mil gracias por tus lindas palabras, me hicieron sentir súper, gracias. Lamento la demora y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

LAURA PAOLA: lamento la demora, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

Fanii: muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, lamento la demora.

iAnnIS: hoy! Lamento no haberte podido avisar pero no tenía tu e-mail.

Alevip: lamento la demora, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Debes casarte prontamente, hiciste una promesa._

_-Lo sé- dijo un tanto irritado, el tiempo se le acababa y no encontraba una futura novia._

_-Y más que ahora viven juntos, dentro de poco la gente empezará a hacer comentarios…_

_-Eso no me importa…_

_-Por el buen nombre de la familia debería importarte…- el chico no respondió, la verdad es que a él eso no le importaba -¿Lo sabe el hermano?_

_-¡Ja! Si me tuviera al frente trataría de matarme…_

_-Ya veo, con más razón deben comprometerse prontamente, sé que Sakura será una gran señora Li, de eso no tengo dudas- el chico miró a su madre sorprendido, nunca se hubiera imaginado esas palabras de la mujer que le dio la vida, sabía que ella y sus hermanas estaban complacidas con la chica, pero al punto de creerla ideal para él y su familia, eso era algo que nunca le pasó por la mente._

_-Madre…_

_-¿Piensas proponérselo, cierto?_

* * *

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo XIII**

-Estamos en problemas Sakura, esas fueron las palabras de mi madre…

-¿Qué piensas hacer Shaoran?

-¿Me preguntas a mi? No tengo ni la más mínima idea…- le decía el chico algo nervioso.

-Solo tenemos dos opciones- declaró la castaña, el ambarino la observó atentamente –le decimos la verdad a tu madre…- ante esas palabras, la mirada del chico demostraba su deseo de querer morirse –sin embargo, al no haberte conseguido una novia de tu agrado creo …- trago pausadamente y clavó su mirada esmeralda en la de su mejor amigo –creo que, no nos queda otra que…

-Casarnos…- finalizó el chino, ambos se mantuvieron la mirada y solo asintieron –Una vez que mi madre deje Japón conversaremos más a fondo sobre esto –la castaña asintió y dieron por terminado el asunto.

Esa fue la conversación que tuvieron los castaños mientras Ieran Li daba una vuelta por la compañía Li antes de dirigirse a la mansión. La presencia de la dama Li era tal, que ni siquiera se atrevían en pensar a fondo sobre la decisión que acababan de tomar, les daba pavor que la señora pudiese leer sus mentes. Eriol Hiragizawa siguió a la limosina una vez finalizaron labores. Por otro lado, Sakura ya había dado órdenes sobre la cena. Una vez que arribaron Wei los recibió amablemente y los ubico en la sala principal en donde ya los esperaban una serie de entradas y una buena champagne.

-Eres muy esplendida Sakura, muchas gracias por este recibimiento tan cálido y muy bien organizado en tan corto tiempo.

-¡Que cosas dices señora Ieran! Si fue Wei quien preparó todo…

-Bajo sus estrictas órdenes señorita Sakura- complementó el senil mayordomo.

-El personal la obedece sin chistar, ¿cierto Wei?- comentó el dueño de la mansión.

-Cierto amo Shaoran- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso he escuchado, me complace que así sea Sakura- la chica le sonrió a su suegra.

-Me alegro.

-Escuché que Tomoyo está fuera del país.

-Así es madre, se encuentra en Francia, está en un concurso de modas.

Los cuatro siguieron charlando hasta que Wei los llamó para pasar al comedor. Luego de cenar, tomaron el té acompañado de unos dulces que la castaña había ordenado. Dadas alrededor de las diez de la noche el inglés se retiró.

-La cena estuvo exquisita nuera, te lo agradezco.

-Gracias, pero yo solo escogí el menú- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Eres tan modesta cariño.

-Es la verdad- dijo un tanto cohibida la chica mas por la palabra melosa que el chico le dedico, que por el cumplido que estaba recibiendo.

-Bueno, si me disculpan, me retiro- informó la monarca de la familia.

-Su equipaje ya está en su habitación señora Ieran.

-Te lo agradezco Sakura, con permiso, buenas noches a los dos.

Una vez que la señora abandonó el recinto ambos castaños se miraron de manera cómplice y el chico le señaló con la vista a su novia ficticia que se dirigieran a la terraza.

-¿Crees que sospeche?

-No lo creo, mi madre nunca se guarda las cosas, tal vez piense que yo aun no te he mencionado nada.

-¿Entonces, qué haremos?

-Esto es lo que haremos, si mi madre pregunta, diremos que ya hemos tocado el tema pero que aun no hemos definido nada y que yo tampoco me he declarado formalmente.

-Bien… Me pregunto cómo reaccionara mi hermano…- al chico se le puso la piel de gallina al imaginarse siendo estrangulado por el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto.

-De eso preocupémoslo más tarde, una vez que mi madre se marche.

-Bien. ¿Cuándo crees que tenga planeado casarnos?

-Conociéndola, dentro de poco, ya debe estar planeando todo. Supongo que te compraré un anillo de compromiso…

-Bien- la chica parecía ida, totalmente absorta por sus pensamientos.

-Deberíamos dar más muestras de…

-¿De?

-De… cariño…

-Bien.

-Sakura.

-Si…

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Ah?

-Estas como ida…

-Estoy… tratando de procesar todo, creo. No te preocupes, te dije desde el principio que te iba a ayudar y vamos a seguir con esto hasta el final, para eso son los mejores amigos, ¿cierto?

-Lo siento- dijo un tanto preocupado y dolido, no quería hacerle daño a su mejor amiga, pero su madre no le estaba dejando muchas opciones.

-No te disculpes, estamos juntos en esto…- le dijo con una sonrisa que logro tranquilizar un poco al ambarino.

Ambos chicos subieron tomados de la mano pero en el camino, a Shaoran se le ocurrió empezar un juego de cosquillas con la castaña, mientras la chica trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible y librarse de las manos de su novio seguían dirigiéndose a la habitación. Ya casi llegando, el muchacho la acorraló contra la puerta del cuarto y siguió su guerra de cosquillas mientras la chica, que no había logrado zafarse del ataque, suplicaba extenuada mente que la liberara, palabras que se desvanecían con el viento.

-Shaoran…- suplicaba la chica –ya basta- decía.

El chico, que siendo hombre, no escucha el trasfondo de las palabras de la chica sino mas bien, el tono en que las pronuncia y recordando lo que recién habían hablado adicional, el celibato al que había sido obligado desde que empezó el noviazgo ficticio, simplemente detuvo su ataque y observó los ojos esmeralda más hermosos que en la vida había visto, eso lo tenía claro, muy pocas veces se daba permiso de deleitarse en esas exquisitas lagunas, se perdió un rato en ellas, aunque fuera solo su amiga era imposible no ver la hermosura que esos ojos reflejaban cuando lo veían, serian una adicción si tuviera el privilegio de verlos todos los días sin tener que fingir… De eso estaba seguro.

Luego, delineó el rostro de la chica que a esas alturas, se encontraba tiesa como una estatua por la agudeza mirada de su jefe. Las yemas de los dedos del ambarino siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar a los labios de la chica, se detuvo un rato en ellos, los delineo, los acarició tiernamente y con el dedo pulgar, tomo el mentón de la castaña y la hizo levantar un poco la cabeza.

-Shaoran…

La voz quebradiza y dudosa de la chica fue suficiente para acabar la distancia que se estaba interponiendo en los dos, inmediatamente hicieron contacto los labios el chico profundizo el beso mientras Sakura gustoso aceptaba esa demandante acción, sinceramente ambos ansiaban tocar los labios del otro, desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo como lo estaban haciendo ahora. Shaoran la estrujó contra su cuerpo a más no poder y olvidó completamente el lugar en donde se encontraban. Lentamente buscó con su mano la manilla de la puerta, la abrió sin cuidado alguno para empujar a la chica dentro del cuarto y luego cerrar con menor delicadeza la puerta. La chica, quien había olvidado hasta su nombre, fue consciente de la situación hasta el momento en que su jefe la tumbo en la cama y comenzaba a besar su cuello.

-Shaoran. ¿Qué haces? Ya estamos dentro de la habitación…

-¿Eh?

El chico se sorprendió aun más que ella de la posición en que se encontraban, la miro fijamente para luego mirar el lugar. Lentamente se levantó pero no se quito totalmente de encima de la ella.

-Lo siento, no me di cuenta…

-No te preocupes, yo tampoco…

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, hoy fue un día muy largo….

-Si…

Ambos se observaron un momento más y luego abandonaron la cama para buscar sus pijamas y alistarse para ver si lograban conciliar el sueño esa noche. A la mañana siguiente ambos se levantaron con caras no muy descansadas. No pudieron conciliar el sueño sin embargo, no fueron sinceros para hablar de sus sentimientos. La chica no daba crédito a lo que iba a hacer, iba a casarse con su mejor amigo, su jefe y por sobre todas las cosas, la persona a la que mas amaba y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría ocultarlo. El chico por su lado, dudaba sobre la decisión que había tomado, no quería hacer sufrir a Sakura, pero sabía que en cualquier momento le podría ser infiel y acabar con esa farsa, eso sería sumamente desagradable tanto para su amiga como para su familia, su madre de seguro lo mataría… hipotéticamente hablando.

* * *

-Buenos días- saludó la madre del chino quien ya se encontraba en el comedor.

-Buenos días madre.

-Buenos días- saludó la castaña y ambos tomaron sus lugares en la mesa.

-Tienen cara de haber dormido mal…- comenta la señora.

-Eh…- atinó a expresar Sakura.

-¿Se desvelaron?

-¿Qué dices madre?- el chico se sonrojó un poco.

-De hecho, escuché risas anoche, asumí que eran ustedes.

-Eeto… nosotros…

-Madre, no creo que…- decía el chico bastante avergonzado, la castaña estaba igual.

-Disculpen que interrumpa- habló Wei –la buscan señorita Sakura.

-¿A mí? ¿Quién?

-Dice que es su hermano.

-¿Touya?- la chica se levantó inmediatamente y casi corrió al recibidor de la mansión. Shaoran la imitó. Era extraño que su hermano estuviera ahí sin avisar.

-¿Touya?

-Monstruo, he venido de visita.

-¿Ah?- la castaña se quedó sin palabras.

-Kinomoto- fue el saludo de Shaoran.

-Mocoso…

-¡Hermano!

-Así que usted es el hermano de Sakura, es un placer conocerlo al fin, soy Li Ieran, la madre de Shaoran- el moreno miró a la señora unos instantes, luego a los más jóvenes para luego contestar.

-Un placer, Kinomoto Touya.

-Estamos desayunando, ¿gusta acompañarnos?

-Se lo agradezco- todos se dirigieron al comedor.

-Tengo entendido que es médico en Austria.

-Así es, aunque es posible que regrese a Japón.

-¿A Japón? Y ¿Kaho?

-Hemos terminado.

-¿Ah? Pero, pero…

-Voy a pasar una temporada aquí, mocoso, ¿crees que pueda quedarme aquí mientras busco un apartamento para mí y Sakura?

-¿Apartamento?

-¡Oye! Sakura está bien aquí- alegó el chico con un mal sabor en la boca.

-No lo creo, se irá conmigo.

-¿Dejaste a Kaho solo por esto hermano?

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Sakura puede quedarse aquí- habló Ieran –ya que pronto se va a comprometer con Shaoran, no veo problema en que siga aquí- todos quedaron fríos y mudos ante las palabras de Li Ieran.

-¿Madre?

-¿No dijiste que ibas a casarte Shaoran?

-Pues si pero…

-¿Acaso no lo has discutido con Sakura?

-Si lo hemos hablado pero…- intervino Sakura.

-Bien, no me gusta andar con rodeos. Kinomoto puede quedarse aquí mientras busca un lugar sin embargo, deberán viajar a Hong Kong dentro de cuatro semanas para dar la fiesta de compromiso.

-¿Cuatro semanas? Madre, creo que…

-Se te acabó el tiempo Shaoran, asumo que Kinomoto tampoco está muy contento de que su hermana viva con su novio.

-Claro que no me gusta, tampoco quiero que se casen, yo…

-Touya- le habló Sakura –quiero casarme con Shaoran, no te opongas ¿sí?

-Sakura…

La chica lo observó con un rostro lleno de sinceridad, lleno de felicidad, un rostro que tenía mucho tiempo de no ver y lo comprendió, su hermanita estaba totalmente enamorada de su jefe y ya había tomado la decisión de llegar hasta el final con ese juego.

-Sí ya lo has decidido no tengo nada que decir, luego no vengas llorando…- y congeló al chico Li con la fría mirada que le dirigió. Al menos Shaoran estaba seguro que su cuñado ficticio no los delataría.

-¡Qué buen hermano!- dijo la señora Li.

* * *

_-¿Cómo que te vas a casar Sakura?- gritaba la morena por el auricular._

-Todo fue muy rápido Tomoyo. En cuatro semanas será el compromiso en Hong Kong…

_-¿Cuatro semanas? Apenas llegaré a tiempo para asistir. Confeccionaré tu traje aquí en París así no tendremos problemas, solo mándame tus medidas una semana antes para que te quede perfecto._

-Tomoyo…

_-Nunca pensé que fueran a casarse bajo estos términos, todo es tan repentino… Debo hablar con Shaoran para ver cómo está el asunto, supongo que no va a ser un compromiso muy largo, al parecer Li Ieran tiene prisa en casarlos. _

-Tomoyo…

_-Ya sé, debes estar preocupada por los sentimientos de Shaoran, pero si las cosas siguen como están ahora, es posible que los dos se enamoren uno del otro. _

-Tomoyo…

_-Ya lo sé, tienes miedo de que él no sienta lo mismo que tú, pero por lo que me has contado, él decidió casarse, no ha buscado novia y si tu no lo traes de vuelta a la realidad terminaría haciéndote el amor…_

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Qué cosas dices!

_-¡Ja! No te preocupes amiga, todo va a salir bien, no olvides respirar. _

-Gracias. Y tú, ¿cómo has estado?

* * *

-¿Y el mocoso?

-Aun está en la oficina, con su madre.

-¿De qué querías hablar?

-¿Qué pasó con Kaho hermano?

-¿Por qué decidiste casarte a sabiendas de que el mocoso no te ama?- ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente.

-Tú primero- declaró la de ojos verdes como su madre. El chico la observó unos instantes, su hermanita tenía determinación cuando se lo proponía, por eso le aterraba el que se hubiera enamorado del mocoso, sabía que algo como la estupidez que iba a cometer podía pasar. Ese era uno de sus peores temores cuando le expusieron el caso en Australia.

-Me cansé de estar mendingando su amor…

-¡Hermano!

-Ella… Kaho, no estaba segura de estar a mi lado, menos de casarme conmigo, ya lo habíamos hablado en otras ocasiones…

-Kaho, me pareció que realmente te quiere hermano, ¿no estará asustada del compromiso?

-Es posible pero, si realmente quieres a alguien, el compromiso no debería asustarte.

-Tal vez solo debiste darle un poco de espacio para que ella pensara con tranquilidad…

-Ahora tiene todo el espacio que necesita, aunque ya no hay vuelta atrás…

-No digas eso hermano, si realmente la amas y ella a ti, todo se arreglará.

-Que mas da ahora, ya me he marchado- suspiró, hubo un silencio largo entre ambos hermanos, ella sabía cuando debía callarse y no presionar más. -Ahora tú, ¿por qué vas a casarte?

-¡Ay hermano! Todo se complicó…

-Ustedes lo complicaron desde el principio.

-Lo sé pero, tu sabes que yo si estoy enamorada de Shaoran…

-Maldito mocoso, ¿cómo pudiste fijarte en un ser como él?

-El, Shaoran, no lo sé, empezó simplemente siendo mi jefe, se convirtió en mi mejor amigo hasta llegar a ocupar uno de los lugares más importantes en mi corazón. Sin darme cuenta empecé a conocerle cada uno de sus gustos, sus gestos, sus problemas, alegrías, al igual que se convirtió en mi confidente, es por eso que no puedo decirle que no cuando necesita mi ayuda…

-Sakura, ¿en verdad esto es lo que quieres?

-Sí, aunque se me parta el corazón al hacerlo.

-Ya veo…

-Su madre quiere apresurar el matrimonio al parecer, Shaoran tenía que casarse a los treinta… Supongo que quiere que el compromiso sea corto.

-Si estás segura que puedes manejar la situación, no voy a interponerme, sabes que tienes muchas posibilidades de salir lastimada…

-Lo sé…

-Solo algo más, ¿te ha faltado el respeto?

-¡Claro que no! ¡Qué cosas dices Touya!- no sabía si mentía o no pero era mejor que no debatiera ese asunto con él.

-No entiendo por qué duermen juntos, no lo tolera Sakura.

-Es necesario, por las apariencias, en qué tiempos crees que vivimos Touya, o acaso tú no dormías con Kaho.

-Yo soy hombre- alegó como un chiquillo chineado.

* * *

La semana pasó y Ieran Li viajó a su siguiente destino antes de regresar a Hong Kong. Ya había planeado ciertos aspectos del compromiso junto a Sakura quien, se mostraba emocionada. Shaoran por el contrario se sentía algo asfixiado con tanto jaleo. Touya se molestaba con frecuencia ante los planes del compromiso sin embargo, no le quedó de otra que ceder. Eriol, tuvo una corta conversación con los castaños en la oficina el día en que Ieran Li partió.

_-Sé que ya están grandes y tomaron una decisió__n en lo que no hay vuelta atrás- ambos chicos asistieron y se limitaron a escucharlo –También sé que no soy la persona más apta para decirles algo, he cometido miles de errores- los chicos seguían asintiendo y el inglés, aunque agradecía que no lo interrumpieran, apretaba los puños en señal de desaprobación del pensamiento de su amigos, porque sí, Sakura ya formaba parte de su círculo de amigos, más que ahora Tomoyo se encontraba ausente y totalmente distante a él –el caso es que, hagan lo que hagan, eviten lastimarse el uno al otro. Aunque ustedes tengan claro lo que están haciendo, es posible que alguno salga lastimado, te lo dije desde el principio Shaoran._

_-Lo sé Eriol, pero lo hecho, hecho está, ya no podemos echarnos para atrás, eso lo tenemos muy claro Sakura y yo. _

_-¿Están seguros? Aun pueden detener a tu madre y los preparativos, no es tarde…_

_-Shaoran le hizo una promesa a su madre y tiene que cumplirla…- hablo la chica, sus ojos brillaban, notó el moreno. _

_-Prefiero casarme con mi mejor amiga a hacerlo con una desconocida…- con estas palabras enfocó a la chica. Eriol se cayó, se dio cuenta de algo que ninguna de los castaños había notado y sería necesaria la ayuda de Tomoyo para que ambos no arruinaran sus vidas. _

_-Si ya lo decidieron, no hay vuelta atrás, si necesitan algo no duden en decirme. _

_-Gracias joven Eriol- le sonrió la castaña y el ambarino se molestó ante tal gesto de bondad que la chica le regalaba a su amigo. _

_-No es para tanto Sakura- dijo molesto. _

_-Shaoran, me haces gracia- ambos castaños no entendieron el comentario sin embargo el de anteojos continuó –lo mejor será preparar todo antes del viaje, no pienso perderme el compromiso así porque así._

* * *

Pasaron algunos días y Touya decidió seguir hospedado en la mansión Li hasta llegado el compromiso, obviamente Shaoran desaprobaba tal decisión pero no pudo chistar nada ante los ojos de cachorro arrepentido que su novia le dedicó cuando le pidió que permitiera a su hermano quedarse ahí un par de semanas.

El regreso de Tomoyo se aproximaba. Eriol estaba al tanto. Touya estaba estudiando un poco mejor la propuesta que le hicieron en el hospital de Tokio. Los castaños por más que trataban de calmarse todo los estresaba. Tenían bastante trabajo pendiente antes de viajar. El compromiso no ayudaba en nada. Las hermanas Li se hicieron presentes vía telefónica ante Sakura para detallar algunos preparativos antes de la llegada de la chica. Eran algo asfixiantes, pero eso Sakura ya lo sabía. Shaoran tenía los nervios de puntas cada vez que el teléfono celular de su novia sonaba, sabía que eran cuatro las posibles opciones, Ieran Li, sus hermanas, Touya Kinomoto o Tomoyo, y cualquiera que fuera siempre lograban estresar a la chica.

-Sakura, vámonos ya.

-Aun es temprano Shaoran…

-Vamos a salir.

-¿A dónde?

-Apaga el móvil.

-¿Eh?

-Hoy vamos a divertirnos.

La chica sonrió como hace varios días no lo hacía. Apagó su ordenador, tomó su bolso y siguió a su jefe. Abordaron el auto del chico y terminaron en el área VIP de un buen club en Tokio. Ordenaron de comer y se pasaron un poco de tragos. Shaoran, tomó de la cintura a la chica y la acercó a él.

-Siento mucho todo lo que está pasando.

-Ya Shaoran- decía la castaña en tono gracioso –Sabes que quiero casarme contigo…

-Lo sé…- le dijo el chico y besó su cuello lentamente.

-¿Qué haces?

-¿Acaso no puedo ser cariñoso con mi novia?

-Estamos en un lugar público…

-No importa- luego capturó sus labios en una acción bastante demandante –Vámonos a casa- le susurró al oído, y así lo hicieron.

* * *

-Shaoran- decía la chica mientras su jefe la acariciaba sin ninguna restricción, los castaños habían llegado a la mansión Li y el chico sin mucho esperar ni darle importancia al lugar en donde se encontraba, la cocina, había arrinconado a la chica entre el mueble del desayunador y su cuerpo, una pierna de la castaña reposaba sobre sus muslos, la blusa se encontraba levantada a la altura del cuello y las manos del chico viajaban sinfín por las curvas de la mujer. Los labios del ambarino recorrían los labios, el cuello y recientemente el pecho de la chica que no lograba decirle que no a ninguna caricia de su jefe.

-Te deseo- le decía constantemente el chico.

-Joven Kinomoto, ¿qué hace levantado tan tarde?- se escuchó la voz de Wei, algo que dejó fríos a los castaños.

-Me pareció escuchar un auto, ¿Llegó Sakura ya?

-Me parece que los amos se encuentran en la cocina- en ese momento se escuchó algo caerse al suelo.

-Gracias Wei- el moreno rápidamente se dirigió al lugar señalado. -¿Qué hacen?

-Hermano, me asustaste- dijo la chica, el chico los miró penetrantemente, la chica recogía del suelo un recipiente mientras que el ambarino se encontraba sentado en un banco del desayunador.

-¿Por qué habría de asustarte?

-Es tarde, pensé que dormías- dijo bastante nerviosa.

-¿Estás borracha Sakura?

-Solo bebimos un poco- dijo Shaoran –No es para tanto.

-Mocoso…

-Teníamos un poco de hambre, por eso estamos aquí.

-Bien…- dijo no muy convencido el moreno para luego retirarse.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Nuevamente lamento la demora. Gracias por los reviews. Estaré agradeciendo los mismos en esta semana.

No obstante gracias a:

SARI-NATSUKI, maga oscura, sakura kinomoto de lee, DanHRacliffe, Zoila, Hanna, yukikandavobifield, ELIE, FrutillaConLecheCondensada, Sake1, bsbgirl539, Yuuki Kuchiki, Ninna-Kagamine, rukia alejandra, CCH.91226, Thylane Leblanc, tulipan, AnaMai, Nadeshiko, LawHiragisawa, mitsuko2000, HiKaFa, TsUbaSaResErVoiiR11, lfanycka, CAMONY, chii hime chan, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, Didi, diana carolina, puasluoma, hadita-lp, Ravishing Girl, Boggartt, Amizumi Hiwatari, cainat06, moonlight-Li, Ceciali, only Black lover, any.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Hermano, me asustaste- dijo la chica, el chico los miró penetrantemente, la chica recogía del suelo un recipiente mientras que el ambarino se encontraba sentado en un banco del desayunador._

_-¿Por qué habría de asustarte?_

_-Es tarde, pensé que dormías- dijo bastante nerviosa._

_-¿Estás borracha Sakura?_

_-Solo bebimos un poco- dijo Shaoran –No es para tanto._

_-Mocoso…_

_-Teníamos un poco de hambre, por eso estamos aquí._

_-Bien…- dijo no muy convencido el moreno para luego retirarse._

* * *

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo XIV**

Las cuatro semanas proporcionadas por Ieran Li pasaron volando para los castaños, literalmente hablando, quienes, entre preparativos para la cena de compromiso y pendientes de la oficina no tuvieron mucho tiempo de planear su futura actuación ni delimitar sus acciones. Adicional, Touya Kinomoto aprovechaba cada segundo de descanso de los chicos para interrumpir cualquier conversación importante e inclusive, cualquier acercamiento. Touya iba a respetar la decisión de su hermana, aunque pensaba que estaba en un error, pero no iba a detenerla, sabía que la chica amaba a ese "mocoso", sabía que iba a sufrir pero ella estaba consciente de eso así que, era lo mismo detenerla ahora o esperar el desenlace más adelante, aunque fuera peor.

Tomoyo Daidoji acababa de ganar el concurso de modas en el que se encontraba trabajando y le anunció a Sakura de su regreso a Japón para realizar los ajustes finales del vestido de su amiga para el compromiso. Llegaría dos días antes de volar hacia Hong Kong. Eriol se encontraba bastante ansioso de saber que pronto se reuniría con su mejor amiga quien, en estos momentos significaba todo para su mundo.

-Sakura- le llamó Li.

-Dime Shaoran.

-¿Tienes listos los boletos?

-Así es, también hice el pre chequeo de los cinco.

-Excelente.

-¿Ya diste las instrucciones para nuestra ausencia?

-Sí… Sabes, aun tengo muchas dudas sobre esto pero, lo que más me intriga es la actitud de tu hermano, pensé que se opondría en cuanto mi madre se marchara…

-Eeto… Pues le dije que ya estaba bastante grande para tomar decisiones y que con esto pues, ya no había vuelta atrás…

-Aunque le hayas dicho eso, siento que hay algo más…

-¿Te parece?- decía la chica con nerviosismo sin embargo, el castaño lo dejó pasar, la verdad estaba agradecido de no tener que preocuparse por un impedimento adicional, el solo hecho de casarse con su mejor amiga ya lo tenía bastante frustrado como para lidiar con un cuñado sobreprotector, para su suerte, sus otros dos amigos le brindaban su apoyo, lo cual era muy extraño.

Era extraño, ahora que lo pensaba, sí, era muy extraño, sus dos amigos desde el principio lo estaban ayudando, bueno Eriol trato de hacerle ver que estaba cometiendo un error pero luego de anunciarle a su madre que Sakura era su novia lo apoyó totalmente. Tomoyo por el contrario pareció hasta emocionada con la idea, ¿sería que no estaba viendo algo? ¿Sería que ignoraba algo? Algo estaba pasando por alto ahora que lo pensaba pero aunque fuera así, lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

El regreso de Tomoyo había llegado; Sakura, Shaoran y por su puesto el joven Eriol, se encontraban en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio ubicado en Outa esperándola. Estuvieron esperándola alrededor de quince minutos cuando lograron divisar su esbelta y elegante figura. La chica venía con un hermoso vestido azul, probablemente creación suya. La morena logró divisar a sus amigos y emprendió paso rápido al encuentro, al llegar, se tiró en brazos de su mejor amiga; Sakura la abrazó fuertemente y le dijo un sinfín de palabras de cariño expresando lo mucho que le había extrañado. Ambos jóvenes miraban la escena con una sonrisa en sus rostros, al parecer las chicas habían logrado hacerse muy buenas amigas en tan poco tiempo y es que, inicialmente eran solo los tres chicos desde la infancia y aunque tuvieran varias amistades, su grupo era muy cerrado y siempre acostumbrados a lo mismo. La castaña había venido a equilibrar la ecuación y a darle un giro diferente a esa amistad, bueno, hasta que todo se complicó con el falso noviazgo y ahora el compromiso.

-¡No sabes cuánta falta me hiciste Sakura!

-Y tú a mi Tomoyo, ¡qué alegría que ya estés aquí!

-Bienvenida Tomoyo.

-Es bueno volver Shaoran.

-Tomoyo…- dijo con un atino de nerviosismo el joven inglés.

-Eriol…- contestó un poco seca la recién llegada.

-Traes mucho equipaje…- mencionó el chico Li cuando un muchacho rubio, aparentemente europeo se acercaba con dos carricoches llenas de maletas y se colocaba al lado de la morena.

-Sí, bueno, estaba en Francia qué esperabas… ¿Que viniera con las manos vacías…?- dijo con una risa nerviosa a lo que todos los presentes rieron.

-Gracias por la ayuda desde aquí nos encargaremos nosotros- ese fue Eriol quien se dirigía en inglés al recién llegado, el chico volteó a ver a Daidoji.

-No es un problema, yo las llevaré hasta la casa de Tomoyo- le contestó el chico en inglés al de anteojos -¿No es así _Darling_?

-Gracias William- ese era el nombre del joven rubio –Chicos, él es William Tyler, nos conocimos en París y va a pasar una temporada en Japón- los tres chicos se quedaron tiesos como una roca, estupefactos ya que desconocían que la amatista hubiese hecho alguna amistad tan intima en su estadía en la ciudad del amor.

-Bienvenido a Japón- habló el chino al ver que los otros dos no tenían nada que decir, la morena sonrió.

Los cinco se dirigieron al estacionamiento, Sakura y su novio se ofrecieron para trasladar a los recién llegados a la mansión Daidoji, Eriol simplemente se despidió cordialmente y se dirigió a su auto, aun no salía de su asombro, conocía a Tomoyo desde la infancia y esto, esto definitivamente era algo que no se esperaba, ¿Tomoyo realmente lo había olvidado y reemplazado tan pronto? Esa no era la chica que él conocía, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de la realidad, desconocía totalmente a la chica y la realidad le cayó como un vaso de agua fría encima.

* * *

El momento de viajar a Hong Kong llegó, los castaños, Wei y Touya estaban listos para marcharse al Aeropuerto en donde se verían con Tomoyo y Eriol, estaban por salir de la mansión cuando se escuchó el timbre, uno de los empleados se dispuso a atender.

-Disculpe joven Kinomoto- entró al gran salón donde se encontraban los chicos –Le busca una señorita llamada Mitsuki- el moreno palideció ante las palabras, Sakura y Shaoran quedaron estáticos y su mirada fija en el muchacho.

-Hazla pasar- habló Sakura, al parecer el chico aun no se recuperaba.

-Touya…

-¿Qué haces aquí Kaho?

-Necesitamos hablar… ¿Vine en mal momento?- Consultó al ver el equipaje en el recibidor.

-Vamos saliendo de viaje, será cuando regrese…

-No puedo esperar.

-Pues lo siento, se hace tarde para nuestro vuelo…

-Pero…

-Te esperamos en el auto Kinomoto, tienes diez minutos- fueron las palabras de Li antes de tomar la mano de su mejor amiga y salir del salón para darle privacidad a la pareja. Kaho bajó la pequeña maleta que traía.

-Habla rápido- exigió el muchacho, la verdad es que temblada y no sabía el porqué, si era por cólera o miedo a escuchar lo que la chica tenía que decirle, hace tanto tiempo no la veía y estaba más hermosa de lo que lograba recordar.

-No voy a andarme por las ramas…- tomo un respiro profundo y continuó, así era Kaho, directa -Solo quiero decirte que te amo y tenía miedo de formalizar nuestra relación en aquel entonces, entré en pánico pero este fue peor en el momento que me dejaste, creía que, si solo dejaba pasar el tiempo este vació que dejaste desaparecería, pero no fue así…- el chico no daba crédito a las palabras de su ahora ex novia.

-¿Qué pretendes Kaho? Que te perdone así como así… Solo porque vienes a decirme esto…

-Se que no has dejado de amarme Touya y no aspiro a tu perdón de inmediato pero quiero que reconozcas que aun me amas y no quieres vivir sin mí, que vas a regresar a mi lado, es todo.

-¿Ahora crees que me conoces completamente?

-No lo creo, así es- ambos sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos hasta que el chico suspiró y prosiguió.

-¿Cuántos días de vacaciones sacaste?

-Una semana- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro, después de haber tenido un semblante preocupado.

-Bien, vamos para Hong Kong, mi hermana se compromete este fin de semana con ese mocoso…

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya me perdonaste?

-Voy a pensarlo- dijo tomando la maleta y encaminándose a la salida, la chica lo siguió con una sonrisa, al llegar a la limosina abrió la puerta y ambos ingresaron –Kaho vendrá con nosotros- informó.

-¡Qué alegría que volvieron cuñada!

-¡Sí!

-Yo no he dicho que volvimos- dijo el moreno como entre dientes sin embargo, las chicas sabían que todo estaba resuelto, Li solo miró a los mayores y fijó su vista en la pelirroja, esta le devolvió un gesto de tranquilidad y el chico entendió que todo estaba resuelto.

-Así que te casas Sakurita, podemos hacer una boda doble, ¿qué te parece?

-Nunca me casaría el mismo día que este mocoso…

-¿A quién llamas mocoso?

* * *

-¿Y dónde está tu amiguito francés?

-Tenía cosas que hacer en Japón y no podrá acompañarnos a Hong Kong.

-No puedo creer que me hayas olvidado tan pronto…- dijo por lo bajo el inglés pero la amatista lo escuchó perfectamente.

-¿De qué hablas?

-No he dicho nada…- dijo el chico al ver que se aproximaban sus compañeros de viaje.

La espera fue relativamente rápida, y pusieron a los morenos al día con la situación de Kaho y Touya, muy a pesar de este, luego abordaron el avión que los llevaría al tan esperado evento, para bien o para mal. Al llegar al país natal del castaño una limosina ya los esperaba y los trasladó a la mansión Li principal. Una comitiva ya los esperaba, las cuatro hermanas Li, Mei, los ocho sobrinos y el personal de servicio.

Ieran Li acaparó a Sakura y a Tomoyo el resto del día poniéndolas al día con los preparativos del compromiso el cual sería en dos días. Shaoran y Eriol fueron secuestrados por los sobrinos del castaño y Touya y Kaho salieron de paseo. Las hermanas Li y Mei seguían a Ieran y a las chicas por toda la mansión sin perder detalle de los preparativos. Los esposos de estas llegaron al caer la noche y como era costumbre, todos dormirían en la mansión Li hasta que pasara el compromiso.

-Shaoran, hermanito, ¿estás nervioso?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Es increíble que te vayas a comprometer con una chica tan linda como Sakurita!

-¡Tienes tanta suerte!

-Chicas, dejen a su hermano en paz- decía el esposo de una de ellas.

-Shaoran, primo, te lo advierto de una vez, serás mi primo favorito pero ¡ay de ti! si haces sufrir a Sakura, ¡es mi mejor amiga!

-Mei…

Todos los niños durmieron juntos en una sola habitación, cada una de las hermanas Li utilizó su vieja habitación para dormir con sus esposos, Mei y su esposo durmieron en otra, Tomoyo y Kaho compartieron una al igual que Eriol y Touya y por supuesto, Shaoran y Sakura durmieron en la del ambarino.

-Es el día Sakura, hoy nos comprometemos…

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Nuevamente lamento la demora. Gracias por los reviews. Espero subir el próximo lo antes posible, la inspiración regresó nuevamente.

No obstante gracias a:

SARI-NATSUKI, maga oscura, sakura kinomoto de lee, DanHRacliffe, Zoila, Hanna, yukikandavobifield, ELIE, FrutillaConLecheCondensada, Sake1, bsbgirl539, Yuuki Kuchiki, Ninna-Kagamine, rukia alejandra, CCH.91226, Thylane Leblanc, tulipan, AnaMai, Nadeshiko, LawHiragisawa, mitsuko2000, HiKaFa, TsUbaSaResErVoiiR11, lfanycka, CAMONY, chii hime chan, xXSakuraBlossomsXx, Didi, diana carolina, puasluoma, hadita-lp, Ravishing Girl, Boggartt, Amizumi Hiwatari, cainat06, moonlight-Li, Ceciali, only Black lover, any y demás que siguen leyendo la historia.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-¡Es increíble que te vayas a comprometer con una chica tan linda como Sakurita! _

_-¡Tienes tanta suerte!_

_-Chicas, dejen a su hermano en paz- decía el esposo de una de ellas. _

_-Shaoran, primo, te lo advierto de una vez, serás mi primo favorito pero ¡ay de ti! si haces sufrir a Sakura, ¡es mi mejor amiga!_

_-Mei… _

_Todos los niños durmieron juntos en una sola habitación, cada una de las hermanas Li utilizó su vieja habitación para dormir con sus esposos, Mei y su esposo durmieron en otra, Tomoyo y Kaho compartieron una al igual que Eriol y Touya y por supuesto, Shaoran y Sakura durmieron en la del ambarino. _

_-Es el día Sakura, hoy nos comprometemos… _

* * *

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo XV**

-¿Estás segura de esta Sakura?

-Shaoran, ¿no es muy tarde como para preguntar eso?

-Lo sé, solo estoy un poco nervioso, es decir, dentro de seis meses estaremos casados…

-Lo sé…

La fiesta de compromiso se llevaría a cabo en la mansión Li en Hong Kong. La misma cuenta con un salón que da al inmenso jardín. Contiene unas hermosas escaleras en mármol las cuales, están conectadas al segundo nivel de habitaciones de la gran casa. Shaoran y Sakura se encontraban en la parte superior de las mismas escuchando el discurso de Ieran Li.

Horas atrás los castaños fueron separados para prepararse para el evento. Tomoyo y Kaho se encargaron de ayudar a la chica de ojos verdes a vestirse, maquillarse y arreglarse el cabello. Tomoyo había trabajado en el atuendo de su mejor amiga. El mismo se trataba de un hermoso vestido color verde musgo, uno de los tonos del color favorito de Li, _strapless_ y ajustado al cuerpo, el largo le llegaba sobre la rodilla. El vestido fue acompañado por unas hermosas sandalias color plata y unos aretes largos del mismo tono. El cabello de la chica fue planchado perfectamente para resaltar el corte largo al frente y corto atrás.

_-¡Te vez hermosa Sakura!- decía Tomoyo casi al borde de las lágrimas, la castaña respiraba rápidamente mientras se veía al espejo, se veía realmente hermosa pero sentimientos encontrados las asechaban desde que se levantó esa mañana. _

_-No creo poder hacerlo… _

_-¿De qué hablas cuñada?_

_-Casarme… con Shaoran…- decía con dificultad. _

_-¿De qué hablas Sakura?- preguntaba Tomoyo bastante desconcertada. _

_-El no me ama, no siente lo mismo que yo… Pensé en un principio que eso no importaba mientras estuviese a su lado pero ahora, ahora miles de dudas me asechan… _

_-Tranquilízate amiga, esto es algo que sabías desde el principio. _

_-Lo sé pero… _

_-Sakura, ¿dónde quedó esa seguridad con la que fuiste a Australia a decirle a tu hermano que ibas a casarte con tu jefe? _

_-Es que… _

_-No puedes echarte para atrás ahora, menos hoy, ¿te volviste loca? _

_-Lo sé… lo siento, entre en pánico… _

_-No te preocupes por Shaoran, ni el mismo sabe que es lo que quiere, vas a ver qué…_

_-No sigas Tomoyo, estoy segura de los sentimientos de Shaoran y créeme, yo siempre seré su mejor amiga, no más… _

_-Sakura… _

_-Vamos, no quiero llegar tarde… _

Las chicas no dijeron más, no querían empeorar las cosas. Tomoyo estaba segura de que Shaoran terminaría enamorándose de la chica de ojos verdes, si no es que ya lo estaba, no entendía como su amigo no se daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos, era imposible que no lo viera, ¿o estaría ella equivocada? ¿Se habría equivocado como con Eriol? La duda se implantó en su corazón y ya no sabía cómo animar a la chica que iba delante suyo, rumbo a un futuro incierto.

Shaoran no necesitaba ayuda para arreglarse no obstante, fue visitado en varias ocasiones por sus hermanas las cuales, solo lograron ponerlo más nervioso de lo que estaba. No fue hasta que Eriol, ya en su elegante traje gris hizo ingreso en su habitación; que tuvo privacidad por parte de su familia. El chico inglés lo miró y cerró la puerta tras ingresar.

_-¿Nervioso?_

_-No. _

_-No es lo que parece, estás sudando…_

_-Es por culpa de mis hermanas, han logrado sacarme de las casillas el día de hoy. _

_-Recuerda que te conozco, tus hermanas no tienen tanto poder sobre ti- el chino suspiró. _

_-¿No estoy seguro de lo que voy a hacer hoy? _

_-A buena hora te pones a pensar en eso- dijo el chico de anteojos con una risa macabra. _

_-¡Oye! Necesito apoyo, no que te burles. _

_-Lo siento pero, pensé que este tema ya estaba cerrado y no había vuelta atrás. _

_-Es que siento que estoy destrozando mi vida y la de Sakura. _

_-Eso crees… _

_-A qué viene esa expresión, ¿no es lógico? _

_-Depende de cómo lo mires, yo creo que al final vas a terminar enamorado de la chica. _

_-¿Yo? ¿De Sakura? _

_-¿Porqué te sorprendes? _

_-Pues, no creo que eso sea posible, es decir, es hermosa y creo que ella puede sentir algo por mí, creo…_

_-Pero…_

_-Pero yo nunca me enamoraría de alguien como ella, no es posible, jamás pondría en riesgo nuestra amistad, ella y Tomoyo son mis únicas amigas, las únicas que no son egoístas ni me ven como un gran prospecto… _

_-Sí, bueno, en eso tienes un buen punto sin embargo… _

_-Sin embargo qué, Eriol. _

_-¿Porqué no escogiste a Tomoyo para esta locura en lugar de a Sakura? _

_-¿Cómo que porqué?- el inglés se le quedó mirando al castaño firmemente obligándolo a continuar –Sakura es diferente a Tomoyo, jamás podría si quiera pensar en besar a Tomoyo, ella es… _

_-Ella es… _

_-Ella es como mi hermana- dijo un tanto exasperado. _

_-Eso quiere decir que nunca has visto a la hermosa Sakura como una hermana… _

_-A Sakura no la conozco de toda la vida… _

_-¿Y qué con eso?_

_-Vamos Shaoran, piénsalo mejor, tienes cierto interés en Sakura que no tienes por ninguna otra chica, es solo que no lo quieres reconocer. _

_-Tonterías. _

_-Amigo, mira lo que me pasó con Tomoyo, y la estoy pasando demasiado mal por no querer reconocer mis verdaderos sentimientos, estos días me ha ignorado por completo y aun no sé que se trae con ese inglés-francés que se vino con ella… _

_-No es mi caso Eriol, Sakura y yo ya hemos hablado del asunto, siempre seremos mejores amigos. _

_-Entonces, cuando la besas, ¿no sientes nada especial?- el castaño quedó frío ante esa pregunta, no supo que contestar, asumía que la ansiedad y deseo que sentía cada día que pasaba por la chica, el despertar siempre abrazándola y aspirando su delicioso aroma eran causado por el celibato al que se había visto obligado –¿Acaso no, la deseas cada día con más intensidad? _

_-No sé de qué hablas- el moreno suspiró, era imposible hacerlo reflexionar por el momento. _

_-Shaoran, solo voy a decírtelo ahora, porque creo que ya estás grandecito, a eso súmale mi recién experiencia…- el ambarino lo miró fijamente –En estos meses que faltan para la boda, tranquilízate y piensa en la chica que va a atar su vida a la tuya por ayudarte, tranquilízate y analiza tus verdaderos sentimientos porque si hay algo en lo que Tomoyo y yo coincidimos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, desde antes que empezaras esta locura, es que Sakura no es solo tu mejor amiga, es algo más pero tú no has querido verlo. _

Con esto el moreno dejó la habitación tras retocar el nudo de la corbata de su amigo y se reunió con los demás invitados. El castaño miró su traje negro perfectamente planchado ante el espejo, aflojó un poco su corbata plateada y se dirigió al encuentro con su futura esposa, Sakura Kinomoto.

* * *

-Kaho, ¿está bien Sakura?

-Un poco nerviosa.

-¿Está bien que la deje hacer esto?

-Es su decisión, así a como ella no interfiere con las tuyas y te apoya, tú debes hacer lo mismo.

-¿Me pregunto qué hubieran hechos mis padres en esta situación?

-No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy segura es de que, nunca la hubieran dejado sola.

* * *

Las hermanas de Shaoran impacientes alagaban el hermoso vestido de Tomoyo, quien se encontraba un poco incómoda por la penetrante mirada de Eriol, quien se encontraba unos cuantos metros de ella. Los niños se encontraban en la terraza mientras eran supervisados por una de las empleadas de la mansión.

-Te ves muy hermosa Tomoyo- quien vestía un hermoso traje azul perlado, _strapless_ y corte princesa con zapatillas plateadas al igual que Sakura.

-Como siempre- decía otra.

-¡Estoy tan emocionada! Que nuestro hermanito se case con alguien tan hermosa como Sakura y que lo quiere tanto a pesar de su carácter, eso es lo mejor que podía pasarle a Shaoran.

-Pienso lo mismo.

-Pero cuéntanos más cosas Tomoyo, tú los ves casi siempre, nosotras solo hemos podido ver unos cuantos gestos románticos de parte de Shaoran, ¿es tan seco como aparenta o en Japón es más romántico?

-Chicas calma, ustedes conocen a Shaoran, tiene que estar verdaderamente celoso para que muestre sus verdaderos sentimientos de lo contrario, solo Sakura lo verá meloso.

-Pero Sakura nos contó que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio, ¿cómo ha aguantado eso Shaoran?

-Y más viviendo juntos…

-Pues está verdaderamente enamorado de ella.

-¡Es verdad!- gritaban todas las chicas Li mientras corazoncitos se dibujaban en sus ojos.

-¡Te ves hermosa!- escuchó Tomoyo al oído mientras Eriol pasaba a su lado, la chica perdió la respiración por unos instantes y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso carmesí.

* * *

-Para mí es un gran honor contar con la presencia de todo el clan Li, familiares y amigos. El día de hoy mi único hijo varón se compromete con una chica encantadora, Kinomoto Sakura, quien ha demostrado gran valor y ha robado el corazón de mi hijo menor. Nos acompaña su hermano mayor, el doctor Kinomoto Touya y su prometida Mitsuki Kaho en representación de los padres de mi futura nuera que en paz descansen Kinomoto Fujitaka y Kinomoto Nadeshiko; y sus dos mejores amigos Hiragizawa Eriol y Daidoji Tomoyo quiénes serán sus padrinos principales. Les presento con gran honor y orgullo a los novios.

Shaoran tomó fuertemente el brazo de Sakura y la hizo tomarlo del brazo para bajar finalmente las extensas escaleras y unirse al evento en honor a ellos. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar antes de que llegaran al nivel principal, alzaron las copas con todos y brindaron. Luego de recibir las felicitaciones de los familiares más cercanos, Li Ieran volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Es costumbre en la Familia Li pasar de generación en generación un anillo de compromiso, por tanto el día de hoy le hago entrega a mi hijo el anillo de mi compromiso el cual, me fue entregado por mi madre y a ella se lo entregó su madre- el castaño hizo una reverencia ante su madre y tomó la caja que contenía el anillo de compromiso, luego tomó a la castaña de la mano y se dirigieron al jardín.

Todas las miradas estaban fijas en ellos pues era la tradición del clan. Al recibir el anillo de compromiso los novios se apartaban del evento y el chico solicitaba la mano de su novia formalmente y luego entregaba el anillo.

Los castaños llegaron a unas banquitas que se encontraban en medio del jardín y el chico le explicó la tradición a su mejor amiga.

-Así que se supone que debo declararme en este jardín y entregarte el anillo después de tu afirmativa respuesta.

-¡Oh! Ya veo, eso no me lo habías dicho.

-¿Ya te sientes más tranquila?

-Un poco, creo que lo peor ya pasó.

-No es así.

-¿Eh?

-Luego de que te coloque el anillo, debo besarte, y todos tendrán sus miradas fijas en nosotros.

-¿Qué?

-¿Estás lista?

El chico no esperó respuesta, ya que la chica parecía ida, se arrodilló, lo cual llamó la atención de la castaña, quien lo siguió con la vista y procedió con la declaración mostrando el anillo.

-¿Te casarías con tu mejor amigo?

La chica lo sabía, sabía que solo eran mejores amigos, solo se confundía terriblemente cuando estaba en brazos del ambarino porque, aunque estaba enamorada de su jefe desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, nunca había esperado tener algo con él, nunca, ni siquiera cuando le dijo que lo ayudaría siendo su novia ficticia, tampoco ahí había soñado tener nada con él, esos pensamientos los tenía cuando corrientes eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo mientras era besada y sostenida entre los brazos de su mejor amigo.

-Qué proposición más original…

-¡Oye! Estoy hincado, podrías al menos responder- le dijo con un tono un tanto chineado pero llegando a ser casi un berrinche, la chica suspiró.

-Acepto…

El chico sonrió de lado y su corazón se tranquilizó un poco, sinceramente las palabras casi no lograban salirle, tragaba con fuerza y sentía que le costaba trabajo respirar, hasta que oyó la palabra "acepto" y su mundo volvió a normalizarse. Le colocó la reliquia a la chica en su dedo y se levantó rápidamente para calmar su ansiedad mientras juntaba sus labios con los de su prometida, la verdad es que tenía mucho tiempo de no tenerla entre sus brazos de esa manera y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Tomó firmemente su cintura y la atrajo con desesperación hacia su cuerpo sin perder de visto ni un solo segundo los exquisitos labios de la castaña, los juntó profundamente mientras trataba de alguna manera acabar la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-Ya te dije que debías tranquilizarte y analizar tus verdaderos sentimientos…- susurró Eriol quien miraba fijamente la escena desde la terraza, Tomoyo logró escuchar esas palabras las cuales, la dejaron bastante pensativa al igual que a Touya.

-Mocoso…

Continuará…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

_-Acepto…_

_El chico sonrió de lado y su corazón se tranquilizó un poco, sinceramente las palabras casi no lograban salirle, tragaba con fuerza y sentía que le costaba trabajo respirar, hasta que oyó la palabra "acepto" y su mundo volvió a normalizarse. Le colocó la reliquia a la chica en su dedo y se levantó rápidamente para calmar su ansiedad mientras juntaba sus labios con los de su prometida, la verdad es que tenía mucho tiempo de no tenerla entre sus brazos de esa manera y no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Tomó firmemente su cintura y la atrajo con desesperación hacia su cuerpo sin perder de visto ni un solo segundo los exquisitos labios de la castaña, los juntó profundamente mientras trataba de alguna manera acabar la distancia entre sus cuerpos._

_-Ya te dije que debías tranquilizarte y analizar tus verdaderos sentimientos…- susurró Eriol quien miraba fijamente la escena desde la terraza, Tomoyo logró escuchar esas palabras las cuales, la dejaron bastante pensativa al igual que a Touya._

_-Mocoso…_

* * *

**Más que mi mejor amiga**

**Capítulo XVI**

Luego de la declaración, los castaños bailaron un poco y saludaron muchas amistades del clan Li, los morenos por su parte, mientras eran abandonados por los novios, pasaban momentos incómodos ya que, Tomoyo trataba de equilibrar el tener que ignorar a Eriol sin armar un espectáculo en el lugar y Eriol estaba en medio de su frustración, tratando de encontrar la forma de hablar con Tomoyo y a la vez mostrar una sonrisa ante todos.

Las hermanas Li estaban tan emocionadas como si se tratase de su propio compromiso, muy típico en ellas, sonrisas de oreja a oreja era lo que sus rostros mostraban, de alguna u otra forma sus maridos ya estaban acostumbrados a esas conductas esporádicas que mostraban las chicas cuando estas situaciones se presentaban debido al único hombre Li de la familia. Kaho y Touya decidieron disfrutar de la velada, ya no había nada que se pudiese hacer, a menos que alguno de los castaños decidiera dejar plantado al otro en el altar, estaban condenados por tanto, en toda la noche el moreno no molesto al castaño, ya tendría los próximos años para hacerlo.

La fiesta no tuvo mayor inconveniente, todos la disfrutaron y los castaños olvidaron por un rato la decisión que acaban de tomar, ambos en su interior sabían que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Al día siguiente, al final de la tarde, los residentes nipones regresaron a este país y la fecha de la boda ya había sido pactada, en tres meses serían marido y mujer, aparentemente. Touya y Kaho regresaron inmediatamente a Australia.

Los días continuaron bastante agitados, más de lo usual, Tomoyo, físicamente presente, y las hermanas Li, vía telefónica, generalmente, iban y venían con los preparativos, acciones que solo lograban poner más nerviosa a la castaña quien, decidió sumergirse en el trabajar para pensar lo menos posible en su situación.

Ieran Li aparecía solo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba, pero cuando lo hacía, Sakura perdía su autocontrol, en esas ocasiones Tomoyo la ayudaba a desaparecer para que no explotara. Planear una boda a la distancia, en tres meses, con toda la familia Li de por medio parecía una tarea imposible. Colores de mantelería, cubre sillas, tipo de menaje, tipo de flores, tipos de arreglos florales, platos de comida principales, secundarios, entradas, postres, bebidas, licores, estilo de invitaciones, tipo de letra, croquis de las mesas, con quien sentar a personas casi desconocidas para ella, un sinfín de decisiones y cosas que solo ella debía tomar por que si, Ieran Li fue muy explícita al expresar su deseo de que Sakura planeara su boda con la "poca" ayuda de las hermanas Li para que no le faltara ningún detalle que pudiese poner en riesgo la reputación de la familia y por supuesto, ella solo "supervisaría". La boda en lugar de parecer la boda de sus sueños parecía una misión imposible y más si Shaoran de lo único que estaría a cargo era de los licores y la luna de miel.

-Sakura, recibí confirmación de la familia Yamasaki para asistir a la boda.

-Gracias Tomoyo, verificaré inmediatamente que el hotel cuente con su habitación.

-Prácticamente tenemos todas las confirmaciones de Japón, América, Corea y Australia y las confirmaciones en los hoteles en Hong Kong.

-Mis cuñadas ya confirmaron la asistencia de los invitados en Hong Kong, incluyendo a todos los miembros de la Familia Li.

-Tu hermano y Kaho se hospedaran en la mansión Li, junto con Eriol y conmigo.

* * *

-Shaoran, tienes cara de cansancio, ¿está todo bien?

-Pues no lo sé, últimamente hay algo que me tiene preocupado…

-¿Sobre la compañía?

-No, aunque parezca mentira, es cuando menos preocupado estoy por la compañía, Sakura tiene todo al día, sus reportes son tan exactos…

-Es verdad, los he estado revisando, al parecer se ha vuelto demasiado estricta, todos los departamentos han aumentado su eficiencia.

-Lo sé.

-Entonces, ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Sakura…

-¿Le paso algo?

-No lo sé…

-No entiendo…

-Últimamente no hablamos, está sumida entre los planes de la boda y el trabajo de la compañía, casi ni me habla, ordena desde aquí la cena en la mansión pero me dice que se tiene que quedar trabajando tarde y que me vaya, y coordina para que la limosina venga por ella, ni siquiera me deja venir a recogerla...

-Te está ignorando…

-Eso parece… El otro día intente esperarla pero prácticamente me hecho, me dijo que solo lograría estresarla si me quedaba esperándola…

-¿Te molesta que te este ignorando?

-En cierto modo si…- El chico se quedo algo pensativo, Eriol lo miro profundamente mientras escogía sus mejores palabras.

-¿No será que esta dudando de casarse contigo?

-¿Dudando? Como crees Eriol, ella fue quien prácticamente me alentó a continuar con esto…

-Ella es tu mejor amiga, ¿cierto?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Generalmente, cuando dos personas pasan mucho tiempo juntas, se llegan a desarrollar sentimientos que van más allá de la amistad, como Tomoyo y yo.

-¿Ustedes? Pero si fue Tomoyo quien se enamoro de ti, cuando viste que la perdiste te diste cuenta que siempre estuviste enamorado de ella, o eso crees, pero lo único que hicieron fue complicar todo, ya prácticamente ni se hablan, por eso yo no quiero arruinar mi relación con Sakura, ella y yo…- El moreno solo entrecerró los ojos y el castaño quedo en shock.

-No estamos hablando de mí ni de Tomoyo, pero creo que al fin lo entendiste…

-Creo que si… Sakura está enamorada de mí y como se dio cuenta que mis sentimientos nunca iban a cambiar, quiere aplicarme la ley del hielo para ver si yo analizo mis sentimientos y ver si la amo…

-¿Acaso eres idiota Li?- dijo bastante exasperado Eriol, quiso ahorcarlo por un momento pero logro contenerse.

-¿No es eso…?

-No sé cómo te graduaste de la universidad con honores, ni como conseguías tantas mujeres, seguro eran tontas, porque eres un idiota.

-¡Oye! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – dijo en un tono bastante molesto el ambarino.

-Estás perdiendo a Sakurita, y eso es lo que te tiene molesto. Ella simplemente se está dejando llevar por el compromiso que adquirió contigo pero no quiere saber nada de ti, ¡reacciona hombre!

-¿Estoy perdiendo a Sakura?

-Así es…

-Pero, ella nunca ha sido mía…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es posible que sienta algo por mí, pero lo hemos hablado muchas veces, siempre vamos a ser amigos, nunca voy a sentir algo más por ella…

* * *

-Sakura, no te dejes llevar por sus palabras…- le decía la morena mientras salían del baño.

-No lo defiendas Tomoyo- decía bastante decepcionada la chica, casi con un tono de terror mezclado con tristeza.

-Deberías conocer ya a Shaoran, el nunca va a expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos Sakura, menos a alguien como Eriol.

Las chicas iban a ingresar a la oficina de Li Shaoran cuando escucharon los gritos del moreno.

_-¿Acaso eres idiota Li? _

_-No es eso…. _

_-No sé cómo te graduaste de la universidad con honores, ni como conseguías tantas mujeres, seguro eran tontas, porque eres un idiota._

_-¡Oye! ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? – dijo en un tono bastante molesto el ambarino. _

_-Estás perdiendo a Sakurita, y eso es lo que te tiene molesto. Ella simplemente se está dejando llevar por el compromiso que adquirió contigo pero no quiere saber nada de ti, ¡reacciona hombre!_

_-¿Estoy perdiendo a Sakura?_

_-Así es… _

_-Pero, ella nunca ha sido mía…_

_-¿De qué hablas? _

_-Es posible que sienta algo por mí, pero lo hemos hablado muchas veces, siempre vamos a ser amigos, nunca voy a sentir algo más por ella… _

Todas esas palabras giraban en la mente de la castaña una y otra vez, hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no llorar, respiro profundamente en el baño mientras Tomoyo la acompañaba, sabía que la morena no podía decirle nada, no había nada que decir, pero lo que mas dolía era que ella misma lo sabía, lo que nunca considero fue, el no poder controlarse si algo así pasara.

-Creo que, ocupo alejarme un momento…

-Sakura… Yo…

-Sakura- Era la voz de su jefe abriendo la puerta de su oficina –Eriol y yo vamos a comer fuera esta noche, supongo que no ocupas que te lleve a casa, te vas en la limosina, ¿cierto?

-"Ja" supongo que vas a divertirte, como siempre…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Sakura, no es el momento- decía Tomoyo.

-Déjala que hable Tomoyo.

-Shaoran, mejor no, parece molesta…- complemento Eriol.

-No se metan chicos- dijo un tanto alterado el ambarino, no le gusto para nada el reclamo de su mejor amiga / prometida –Decías, Sakura.

-Todas las noches te vas tranquilamente para la casa o donde sea mientras yo me quedo terminando todo el trabajo atrasado.

-¡Oye! No es mi culpa que seas tan lenta y debas trabajar tarde, no sé qué estarás haciendo durante el día que no te da tiempo para terminar tus labores- Error… Eriol y Tomoyo golpearon sus caras con la palma de sus manos, el castaño había detonado una nueva guerra mundial.

-¿Insinúas que estoy perdiendo el tiempo?

-Yo no, tú acabas de decirlo…

-¡Eres un idiota! Ya me tienes harta- y los morenos supieron que ya no podrían hacer nada.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-¿¡Quieres que te diga!?

-Por supuesto, desde que regresamos de Hong Kong pareces otra persona, te desconozco.

-¡Que ya estoy harta! Estoy harta de ti, de la boda, de todo.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo el chico asombrado y al mismo tiempo, empezó a sentir que su pulso se aceleraba de forma radical, estaba sintiendo miedo, no podía articular palabras…

-Estoy cansada de todo esto, de planear la boda, todo tengo que decidirlo yo, nunca te has ofrecido a ayudar…

-Mi madre dijo que…

-¿Siempre vas a hacer lo que tu madre te diga?

-Yo…

-Tus hermanas no dejan de llamarme, ellas y Tomoyo me ayudan y a la vez me vuelven loca, cuando tu madre me llama quiero esconderme en los confines del mundo porque sé que es para cambiar un pequeño detalle que cambiará prácticamente todo lo que una semana me costó decidir, el trabajo lo tengo atrasado, no duermo bien pensando en lo que no pude hacer y va a afectar a la compañía y a ti eso te tiene sin cuidado, ni siquiera me ayudas en la casa, Touya me molesta constantemente, no recuerdo si comí o no, si me lave el cabello una, dos o tres veces…

-Sakura… Yo…

-Y tras de eso tu…- decía la chica casi al borde de las lagrimas.

Quiso reclamarle la conversación que acabada de escuchar, quiso gritarle que lo amaba aunque él no lo hiciera, quiso abofetearlo por su frustración de nunca poder llegar a tocar el corazón del chico aunque pasara casi las veinticuatro horas del día a su lado, quiso decir muchas cosas, pero había demasiado dolor y frustración en su corazón…

-Estoy cansada de ti Li, estoy cansada de ser tu mejor amiga…

-¿Qué dices?

-Me voy…- anunció mientras tomaba su bolso.

-¡Espera!

-Sakura…- murmuró Tomoyo al verla marchar sin poder moverse al ver lo devastada que se venía su amiga, sabía lo que se sentía darse por vencida, tomar la decisión de dejar de amar a esa persona especial, ella lo sabía, lo había vivido, pero también sabía que le esperaba un infierno peor que el de ella ya que, estaban a escasos días de unir sus vidas o terminar todo, para siempre.

El castaño quedó paralizado ante las palabras de la chica, ya no quería nada con él, se había cansado de él, ¿qué iba a pasar ahora? Si había algo que sabía era que sin Sakura, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, en todo sentido...

-Shaoran…- le llamaba Tomoyo pero no respondía, tuvo que abofetearlo para que volviera en sí.

-¿Qué rayos haces Tomoyo?- dijo frotando su mejilla.

-Te la merecías, aunque fue más para sacarte del shock en el que quedaste- el chico la miró con recelo.

-Realmente no mereces a Sakura…

¿De qué rayos hablan los dos el día de hoy?

-De verdad que eres idiota, como te lo dijo Eriol y Sakura…

-Cómo me lo dijo Eriol…

-Tomoyo, acaso ¿tú y Sakurita nos escucharon?

-Así es Eriol…

Shaoran sintió que su mundo se vino abajo, después de tanto años de arduo trabajo, de lidiar con su madre y sus hermanas, de tantos obstáculos que sobrepasó para llegar a donde estaba, de tantas mujeres que habían querido atraparlo y él había escapado victorioso, había pasado por tanto y siempre supo cómo manejar la situación. Pero hoy era distinto, en ese preciso momento no lograba ver la luz, por primera vez se sentía atrapado, sin aire, perdido; claro, había perdido a Sakura, maldito Eriol, ¿Cómo no se lo dijo de una forma que él pudiera entender?

-¿Escucharon todo?

-Pues no se que tanto hablaron ustedes dos pero de lo que Sakura está segura en este momento, es de que tu, nunca vas a corresponder sus sentimientos- agua helada acababa de caer sobre el chico, quedó nuevamente en shock nuevamente y solo se dio cuenta en el momento en que la amatista dejó el lugar.

-Eriol, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-¿Decirte qué?

-¡Que iba a perder a Sakura si seguía con mi estupidez!

-¿Cómo dices? Pero que es lo que te vengo diciendo meses atrás, me estas preocupando Shaoran, creo que te volviste estúpido…

Shaoran lo miro sin expresión alguna, tenía mucho en que pensar, no sabía qué hacer, tenía que ordenar su mente, tenía que… tenía que hablar con ella…

-Llama a Tomoyo, dile que me diga en donde esta Sakura- ordenó.

-¿Crees que va a decírtelo? Es más, ¿crees que la encuentre?

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Acaso no viste que le marcó y no le contestó?

-¿Cuándo lo hizo?

-Shaoran me estas preocupando, ¿estás bien?

-Es obvio que no estoy bien, creo que soy igual de estúpido que tú…

* * *

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora: ¡lo siento! Sé que no tengo perdón, he durado una eternidad en actualizar pero bueno, lo cierto es que nunca dejo nada a medias y pienso terminar el fic, por eso no se preocupen, como ven, ya está en el climax, ya falta muy poco.

Agradezco a todos los comentarios, las medidas de presión, jeje, y su interés por la historia, espero la sigan disfrutando.

¡Volveré, pronto!

Gracias especiales a quienes me dejaron un review del capítulo 15, (usualmente agradezco en el capitulo actual los review del capítulo anterior): aurix autumn, Vere-chan, Maga Oscura, moilolita, Tomoyo hiragizawaa txe, Marianux, natsuko Dx, paolka, Elsa Karina-onii-chan, Guest, SyaoSaku88, , NahirLokura, , Liizeth, Eri-sshi, Boggartt, Richa, didi87, LFANCYCKA, Richa, any, .carlton, BellKris Cullen, R-Karolyna, Maru-chan1296, ChannelForsk.


End file.
